Adam Walker : Role Playing Life
by Lafant
Summary: Adam et ses amis entament leur quatrième année à Poudlard, les yeux tournés vers un avenir plus qu'incertain. De son côté, Thomas commence ses recherches, bien décidé à retrouver Stephen. Suite de "Adam Walker : Réincarnations"
1. Trois latitudes

**Tadam, me revoilà !**

**J'ai un peu de mal à mettre toutes mes idées par écrit, mais je m'accroche. Pour exemple, ça fait quatre jours que je réécrit le deuxième chapitre, qui n'est toujours pas assez bien à mon goût...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Outre-Atlantique  
**

La jeune femme ouvrit sa garde-robe et prit quelques tenues au hasard qu'elle déposa sur son lit. Debout devant le grand miroir accroché au mur de sa chambre, elle les essaya une par une, tenta quelques compositions originale, et opta finalement pour une robe blanche légère, une veste en jean et des bottes brunes. Elle tourna sur elle-même, se jaugea assez jolie, attrapa son sac et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

La jeune femme grimaça et se tourna vers son père, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement du salon et la regardait avec méfiance. Elle replaça une de ses mèches brunes d'un geste nerveux et prit un air aussi indifférent que possible.

-Je sors, c'est tout.

-Avec qui ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se retourna.

-Tu vas le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Les poings serrés, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Tu te fatigues pour rien ! tonna son père.

Le vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur la frappa au visage. Il était frais malgré la chaleur estivale et lui fit du bien, la calmant considérablement. Elle s'éloigna dans la rue en tentant d'ignorer les vociférations de son paternel.

-Il est fou, Emilie, fou à lier ! Tu perds ton temps ! Il ne…

Le vent emporta ses dernières paroles, en même temps que les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la dénommée Emilie.

* * *

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, un garçon d'à peu près quatorze ans fixait un gâteau au chocolat posé devant lui. Il était vraiment énorme, trop pour qu'il le mange tout seul, et pourtant…

-Ca m'a pris toute la matinée, dit sa mère en souriant. J'espère que tu aimes...

-Euh… oui, merci, répondit l'intéressé en louchant sur la pâtisserie. C'est vraiment pour moi tout seul ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et en quel honneur ?

La femme haussa les sourcils, décontenancée, mais se reprit assez vite.

-Tu es restée à Poudlard pendant dix mois entiers… J'ai juste voulu te faire plaisir.

-Ca fait deux semaines que je suis rentré…

-Ca ne te plaît pas ?

Devant l'air de chien battu de sa mère, Adam secoua vivement la tête et se coupa une part de taille honorable. Tout en l'engouffrant, il se fit mentalement une liste de toutes les bizarreries qu'il avait remarquées en revenant : son père affectueux, sa mère encore plus, les cadeaux, les gâteaux… ils lui avaient même demandés à plusieurs reprises s'il ne voulait pas inviter des amis à la maison. Sans compter la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle ils parlaient du monde magique et de sa condition de sorcier. C'était le monde à l'envers !

Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre… En plus, Sally n'allait pas pouvoir dire qu'il était encore en froid avec eux, maintenant !

* * *

Un peu plus au sud, en plein cœur de Londres, un jeune homme affalé sur son canapé tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il était rentré depuis deux semaines, avait fait quelques recherches superficielles, mais n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Stephen. La famille de son ami ne répondait pas à ses lettres, et leur maison semblait déserte. Où avaient-ils bien pu passer ? La seule personne capable de l'aider aurait été Nicolas, mais il était quelque part en France et, de toute façon, refuserait certainement de l'aider. Après tout, il était censé retrouver son ami par lui-même.

Thomas soupira, s'enfonça plus profondément dans le divan et, perdu dans ses pensées, finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Sur une île lointaine, coupée du monde depuis plusieurs dizaines de siècles, un autre jeune homme, plus grand et sportif, regardait l'océan d'un air triste et nostalgique. Un bouquet de fleurs blanches gisait à ses pieds, piétiné et couvert de sable. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

-Senneri ?

L'intéressé se retourna vers une fille de son âge, apparemment très surprise de le voir à cet endroit, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir. Il avait, pendant une seconde, imaginé que c'était elle…

-Tu n'es pas avec Lilina ? s'étonna la nouvelle venue. Et ces fleurs…

-C'est fini, répondit-il d'un ton cassant. Elle ne veut plus de moi.

Anata lui lança un regard compatissant, ramassa les fleurs et s'installa à côté de lui.

-Elles sentent bon, constata-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, intriguée, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Quelqu'un d'autre que le vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? C'est possible ?

Senneri haussa platement les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à la composition florale qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus voir sans ressentir un grand vide. Son amie dut s'en rendre compte, car elle sortit sa baguette et brûla le bouquet sous ses yeux ébahis, avant de disperser les cendres dans le sable d'un geste désinvolte. Ensuite, elle se leva avec aplomb et obligea le jeune homme à en faire autant.

-Cette fille était trop nunuche pour toi, décréta-t-elle en l'entraînant vers le bord de l'eau. Ne t'occupe plus d'elle, va !

-Mais je l'aime… !

-Tu l'oublieras, fais-moi confiance.

Ils atteignirent la mer et la contemplèrent sans dire un mot. Non pas qu'ils fussent gênés, mais le silence leur vint naturellement. C'était une caractéristique commune à tous les Atlantes, moldus et sorciers. Le roulis des vagues, la blancheur de l'écume, les couleurs changeantes de la surface, le vent marin… tous ces éléments leur inspiraient le respect, le calme et la plénitude, et ce depuis des centaines d'années.

-Est-elle plus importante ? demanda soudain Anata.

Senneri ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas trop si elle parlait de ce qui s'étendait devant eux à l'infini, ou de la fille qui l'avait plaqué.

Et il comprit.

-Non…

Aucun Atlante ne pouvait oser prétendre être plus important que l'élément qui entourait leur île. C'était tout bonnement impensable, et s'il avait eu l'impression, ces derniers mois, que Lilina comptait plus que tout… ce n'était qu'illusoire, car cet amour ne pouvait rivaliser avec celui, inné et instinctif, qu'il avait pour la mer.

-Tu as raison, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Elle n'est rien.

Son amie sourit, satisfaite, et tourna les talons. Senneri la retint d'un geste, le doigt pointé sur l'horizon.

-Regarde !

Anata se retourna, plissa les yeux et fixa longuement la direction indiquée par le jeune homme.

-…Je ne vois rien.

-Mais si ! Il y a quelque chose… qui brille.

-Je le vois ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas, attends…

Le champion atlante sortit sa baguette, visa l'objet inconnu et incanta :

-Accio !

La cible, ignorant le ballottement des vagues et la marée descendante, fila comme une flèche vers lui et se planta dans le sable, à ses pieds. Senneri la prit en main, la débarrassa des quelques algues enroulées autour d'elle et écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est…

-…une baguette magique ! s'écria son amie.

* * *

Toujours couché dans son canapé, Thomas rêvait. C'était étrange, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être conscient, et bien que se trouvant dans une rue déserte aux maisons difformes, il pouvait se voir en train de dormir dans le salon. Les deux étaient impossible, mais les songes permettaient tout.

-Sauvez-nous !

Le jeune homme se retourna. Encapuchonné dans un très long manteau blanc, un garçon très jeune à la beauté saisissante et aux longs cheveux dorés le suppliait du regard.

-Qui es-tu ? lui demanda le Britannique en s'asseyant sur un banc apparu de nulle part. On se connaît ?

-Pitié !

L'apparition attrapa un bâton richement sculpté, le regarda avec effroi, puis disparut dans une brume soudaine. Thomas haussa un sourcil, tentant de se rappeler l'endroit où il avait pu croiser ce gamin, puis mordit dans le pain au chocolat qu'il tenait en main depuis… ma foi, toujours.

…Et puis il se réveilla, regretta que cette pâtisserie soit fictive et partit chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Ses parents adoptifs n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur travail, il n'avait pas dû dormir très longtemps.

N'empêche, quel rêve bizarre.

* * *

_« Chère Sally,_

_ C'est bizarre de l'écrire, mais ces vacances sont vraiment géniales ! J'ai l'impression que mes parents ne m'en veulent plus d'être sorcier, et j'avoue que je suis vraiment soulagé. Je passe mon temps à manger du gâteau et à recevoir des cadeaux… j'ai presque honte !_

_ Sinon, j'espère que ça va de votre côté, que tout le monde va bien, et que tu as des nouvelles des autres (je leur ai dit qu'il valait mieux pas m'écrire avec mes parents…). Est-ce que tu as déjà reçu tes résultats ? Je pensais qu'on les aurait au début des vacances, mais j'attends toujours… Bah, de toute manière, avec toutes nos séances d'entraînement, je devrais m'être bien débrouillé pour les cours pratiques !_

_ Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas quand je peux venir chez toi. Donne-moi une date, ou tu risques de me voir arriver à l'improviste ! _

_Ton (involontaire !) bouclier,_

_Adam »_

_

* * *

_

Washington… ! La capitale des Etats-Unis était bien moins impressionnante et animée que ce qu'un étranger pouvait imaginer. Emilie l'avait appris peu de temps après son arrivée, lorsqu'elle était allée s'inscrire dans sa nouvelle école en compagnie de son père. Il y avait bien trop de gens pressés et taciturnes, concentrés sur le travail qui les attendait ou qu'ils venaient de quitter pour rentrer chez eux. Au fil des semaines, la jeune femme s'était habitué à ce nouvel environnement, et elle s'amusait parfois à compter le nombre de personnes habillées « normalement » qu'elle croisait dans la rue, c'est-à-dire tout ceux qui ne portaient pas de tailleurs serrés ou de costumes trois-pièces.

L'hôpital était en vue. Emilie s'engagea dans la rue piétonne qui, en traversant le parc, se transformait en chemin de promenade avant de déboucher sur le parking, devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle regarda la façade pendant quelques secondes, immobile et hésitante, puis entra.

-Emilie ! s'écria la réceptionniste en la voyant arriver.

-Bonjour, Félina.

Félina était une très jolie femme afro-américaine d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux lissés et aux mains soigneusement manucurées. Elle était également une sténographe accomplie et capable de prendre un appel, pianoter sur le clavier posé devant elle et se faire les ongles en même temps.

-Comment vas-tu ? poursuivit-elle tout en entrant quelques données dans son ordinateur.

-Très bien, merci, répondit la visiteuse en souriant. Vous savez où est le docteur Freedman ?

-Quelque part au troisième étage, il me semble… Ah, non, il a dit qu'il passait voir madame Woolen, au deuxième. Tu sais où c'est.

-Merci beaucoup !

-De rien, ma chérie, à plus tard !

Emilie se dirigea vers les ascenseurs en agitant la main, un sourire indécrochable aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais parler avec Félina lui faisait du bien. Peut-être parce que ses relations sociales étaient très minimalistes depuis son arrivée. Ou autre chose.

Une fois arrivée au second étage, la jeune femme s'engagea sans hésiter dans le couloir à sa gauche. Le docteur Freedman passait souvent voir madame Woolen, sans doute sa patiente préférée. C'était une vieille dame adorable, retenue ici à cause de tendances suicidaires suite à une dépression nerveuse survenue à la mort de son mari, après plus de cinquante ans de mariage, et d'une famille qui ne voulait pas s'occuper d'elle. Emilie attendit devant la porte, ne voulant pas les déranger, jusqu'à ce que le médecin sorte de la chambre.

-Emilie ? s'étonna-t-il en la voyant. Vous êtes venus très tôt, aujourd'hui !

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, vous savez, répondit-elle simplement. Comment va-t-il ?

-Son état est stable.

-Rien de mieux, alors…

Le docteur la prit par l'épaule, réconfortant. Ils reprirent le couloir en sens inverse, passant devant quelques dizaines de portes fermées.

-Au moins, il ne va pas plus mal.

-Depuis le temps, j'espérais…

La jeune femme s'interrompit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait, au juste ? Que Stephen lui explique ce qui s'était passé, qui étaient ces personnes affreuses, capables d'utiliser une sorte de sorcellerie, qui hantaient ses cauchemars depuis des mois ? Qui il était, lui, pour que ces gens déciment les passagers d'un avion tout entier rien que pour le capturer ? De quelle façon avait-il réussi à s'échapper en l'emmenant avec lui ? Comment avaient-ils tous deux survécu plusieurs jours en mer, inconscients, avant d'être rejetés sur la côte américaine ?

Elle espérait avoir des réponses, mais ces dernières lui faisaient peur, car elles seraient certainement incroyables et terrifiantes.

-Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? s'inquiéta Freedman.

-Oui, oui, répondit précipitamment Emilie. Je… réfléchissais.

-Nous y sommes, je vous laisse seuls tous les deux... je repasserai dans une petite heure.

-Merci, docteur.

-C'est à moi de vous remercier, je suis sûr que vos visites lui font du bien, même s'il ne peut pas vous le dire en personne…

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la poignée, se força à sourire joyeusement et ouvrit la porte en grand, comme à chacune de ses visites.

Stephen ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle, penché sur la petite table placée à côté de son lit. Il écrivait frénétiquement, remplissant d'une écriture presque calligraphique une page blanche posée devant lui. D'autres feuilles jonchaient le sol, froissées ou piétinées, mais couverte de la même écriture droite et élégante, ou étaient accrochées aux quatre murs de la chambre, sur la porte d'entrée, l'armoire, la fenêtre, la lampe… tout support était bon. Tout en écrivant, il marmonnait des phrases vides de sens, les yeux rougis et terriblement cernés, comme s'il ne dormait pas.

Emilie, comme à chaque fois qu'elle assistait à cette scène, ressentit une profonde tristesse et eut envie de pleurer. Dire qu'il l'avait sauvée, mais qu'elle ne pouvait désormais rien faire pour lui !

-C'est encore moi, murmura-t-elle en prenant un tabouret et en s'installant à côté de lui. Je ne suis pas venue très souvent, ces temps-ci, mais je te promets que ça redeviendra comme avant.

Le jeune homme ne se rendait visiblement pas compte de sa présence, et n'eut d'ailleurs aucune réaction lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son bras.

-Je voudrais tellement que tu me parles, soupira-t-elle. J'ai peur, tu sais ? De ce qui pourrait arriver. J'ai l'impression qu'ils peuvent revenir n'importe quand.

La main ne ralentit même pas, continuant son labeur ininterrompu.

-Je suis retourné à l'ambassade mercredi, mais ils n'ont pas de nouvelles à ton sujet. Personne ne te réclame, malgré les photos envoyées en Angleterre. C'est comme si personne ne te connaissait ! Ils m'ont même demandé si tu étais vraiment britannique, tu sais ? Je leur ai dit que oui, mais au fond, je n'en sais rien. En plus…

Elle continua à déverser tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, et ce pendant près d'une heure. Stephen écrivit trois pages recto verso, sans jamais lever les yeux de son travail. Au bout d'un moment, Emilie ramassa quelques feuilles tombées à terre et les parcourut des yeux. Ca parlait d'une épée, d'un bouclier, d'un traître, d'un juge, d'un agneau, et de plein d'autres choses n'ayant souvent aucun rapport entre elles.

-Stephen…


	2. La baguette inconnue

**Yop ! Je me souviens pas quand est-ce que j'ai posté le précédent chapitre xD Mais j'y remédie de ce pas. Ah, j'en profite pour changer le titre suite à quelques réclamations (lol, quoi !), mais il ne sera sans doute pas définitif non plus. Bref, je suis dans l'indécision la plus totale.**

**Shinakun : **Merci de me suivre, encore et toujours Xx Pour la baguette, tu crois vraiment qu'elle appartient à Stephen ? Ce serait trop facile, non ? Note que je suis assez flemmard pour que ça soit vrai. bah, on verra bien !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 77 :**

Flavius Lineus Maximus, assis derrière le comptoir de sa vieille boutique poussiéreuse, réfléchissait. C'était un homme sage et respectable, connu de tous les habitants de l'Atlantide. Il avait vu plusieurs générations se succéder grâce à sa santé de fer et sa longévité hors du commun, mais était encore capable de se souvenir de tous les sorciers et moldus qui étaient entrés dans son magasin, que ce soit pour affaire ou par curiosité. Leurs visages, leurs noms étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit deux jeunes gens hésiter avant de pousser la porte de son échoppe, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Tous deux avaient eu leur baguette, et il n'existait pas beaucoup de raisons pour lesquels un sorcier revenait le voir.

-Lequel d'entre vous a cassé sa baguette ? leur demanda-t-il froidement.

Le garçon (Senneri Silis, fils de deux fameux sorciers. Il avait eu sa baguette du premier coup, un mélange de bois d'orme et de larmes d'ondine, ingrédient que l'on retrouvait plus souvent dans les baguettes féminines), s'empressa de dénier ses accusations :

-Nous n'avons rien fait de tel ! Nous avons juste besoin de vous montrer quelque chose…

Il se tourna vers son amie (Anata Lisel, fille du conservateur du musée de l'Histoire Magico-Moldue de l'Atlantide, un des rares moldus à s'intéresser objectivement à la magie et à ses origines. Bois de sureau et écaille d'hydre, un mélange explosif si bien manié), et lui lança un regard très appuyé. La jeune femme sortit un petit paquet de son sac et le posa sur le comptoir branlant.

-C'est une baguette magique, précisa Senneri, crispé.

-J'avais deviné, rétorqua le vieil homme, agacé. J'imagine bien que vous ne m'avez pas apporté une vieille paire de chaussettes.

Il ignora l'air vraiment effrayé des deux visiteurs et ouvrit le paquet d'un geste habile. Rien qu'en voyant l'objet qu'il renfermait, Flavius put constater deux choses : la première, c'était qu'il avait bien souffert. Il était vraiment abîmée, mais ce n'était pas l'œuvre du temps. La seconde, et pas la moindre, c'était qu'il ne venait pas de son magasin.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

-Elle dérivait au large de l'île, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme. Vient-elle d'ici ?

-Non… je m'en souviendrais.

Flavius examina la baguette de plus près, intrigué. Bien qu'érodée par l'eau et le sel, on pouvait encore voir, si l'on était un expert, comme lui, la façon dont elle avait été taillée, polie et vernie. C'était tout bonnement fascinant.

-Style européen, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Anglo-saxon, sans aucun doute.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? insista le jeune homme.

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard furibond.

-Je suis vieux, mais pas sénile ! Si je dis que cette baguette vient d'Angleterre, vous n'avez aucune objection à faire ! Maintenant, dégagez.

Les deux jeunes adultes balbutièrent quelques excuses et repartirent en courant presque après avoir récupéré la baguette. Le vieux vendeur les suivit d'un regard mauvais puis, à nouveau seul et tranquille, replongea dans ses pensées. Ah, l'Europe ! Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il plus mis les pieds ?

* * *

Dehors, à une dizaine de mètres de la vieille boutique, Senneri s'arrêta et s'adossa à un mur en reprenant son souffle.

-Cet homme est tout bonnement terrifiant, dit-il en tendant la baguette à Anata.

Cette dernière la rangea dans son sac en hochant la tête.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans… Lorsque je suis venue acheter ma baguette, j'ai tout de suite eu l'impression que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

-Moi aussi ! Le vieux Flavius est vraiment effrayant.

-Accusateur…

-Misanthrope, sans doute.

La jeune femme sourit puis baissa la tête, comme ennuyée.

-L'Angleterre… drôle de coïncidence, non ?

-Je trouve aussi, approuva Senneri. Devrait-on y aller ?

-Peut-être…

* * *

Quel bruit agaçant ! Thomas se tourna sur le dos et, les yeux mi-clos, tâtonna d'une main hésitante sur sa table de chevet pour trouver son portable qui sonnait depuis près de dix secondes maintenant. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci, et avec autant d'insistance ?

-Oui ?

« Thomas ? C'est Laure ! »

-…Il est tôt.

« Tu rigoles ? Il est dix heures et demie. »

-Je suis en vacances !

« Moi aussi, mais je ne… bref, ça te dirait de venir passer quelques jours chez moi ? »

Le jeune homme, cette fois bien réveillé, se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était pour ça qu'elle le réveillait à cette heure-ci ?

-Chez toi ? En quel honneur ?

« En fait, ce sera pas vraiment chez moi, mais mon oncle a une grande maison à la campagne, et comme j'ai rien de prévu, il m'a invité à y aller. Mes cousins ramènent des amis à eux, alors je pensais faire pareil. »

-Tu ne devais pas aller sur l'Atlantide ?

« Si ! Mais Anata m'a appelée pour dire qu'elle devait justement venir pour voir quelque chose… j'ai pas tout compris. Ah, et l'autre, là… Senneri, il vient avec elle. Alors je les ai invité aussi, puis j'ai téléphoné à Adrien, Karen et Lance et Oliver, sauf que ces crétins de Serpentard sont partis en Colombie. »

-…Genre ils n'avaient pas le droit ?

« J'ai pas dit ça ! Enfin, on s'en fout, tu viens ou pas ? »

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes. Cette escapade chez les Weasley allait retarder ses recherches… qui n'avançaient de toute manière pas. En fait, c'était une bonne idée, la maison des Potter recelait sûrement des informations que Harry ne voulait pas lui donner.

-Je marche, confirma-t-il finalement. Quand est-ce que je peux venir ?

« La semaine prochaine, ce serait parfait ! On aura le temps de s'installer avant que les amis de Sally et Zack arrivent. »

-Parfait, à la semaine prochaine, alors.

« T'as intérêt à venir ! »

Thomas raccrocha avec une mine désabusée, bâilla et se recoucha, le sourire aux lèvres.

_

* * *

« Cher Adam,_

_ Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça se soit arrangé entre tes parents et toi ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il suffisait de parler un peu, et qu'ils ne t'en voulaient pas vraiment ! En tous cas, je peux te dire que Vincent et Zack sont d'accord avec toi._

_ Ah, oui, Vincent est arrivé chez moi y a déjà deux semaines… il t'expliquera pourquoi. Je peux juste dire que mon père était furieux et a failli saisir le tribunal de la justice magique ! _

_ On a tous les trois eu nos résultats y a deux jours, toi aussi j'imagine ? Vincent a tout réussi avec d'excellentes notes, Zack et moi on a réussi en Histoire de la Magie grâce à tes super notes de cours (comment tu fais pour dormir écrire en même temps ?). _

_ A part ça, tout le monde va bien. Mon frère entre en première année en septembre… et nous en quatrième, tu te rends compte ? J'ai encore l'impression que c'est hier qu'on s'est rencontré dans le train… _

_ J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Aymeric et Edmund. Ils vont bien tous les deux et ont hâte qu'on soit tous réuni._

_ En parlant de ça… on risque d'être un peu plus nombreux que prévu. Ma cousine Laure, celle qui vient de finir sa septième année, va aussi venir chez nous avec des amis à elle. Heureusement qu'on a une grande maison, parce que nous six, plus mon frère, ma soeur, mes parents, Laure et ses potes… ça promet !_

_ Pour la date, tu peux débarquer dès début août si tu veux, ou un peu après._

_Ton épée (totalement ravie !),_

_Sally »_

Adam sourit, relut une nouvelle fois la lettre puis la replia et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Même si ce début de vacances avait été vraiment génial, ses amis lui manquaient beaucoup. Il avait quand même passé les dix mois précédents avec eux, les côtoyant chaque jour et leur confiant presque tous ses secrets.

Evidemment, plusieurs choses l'ennuyaient. Vincent, tout d'abord. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Avait-il été maltraité par sa famille ? Jeté dehors ? Fait une nouvelle crise sans être pris en charge ? Toutes ses éventualités lui nouaient les tripes et lui donnaient envie de partir dès maintenant pour rejoindre ses amis.

Ensuite, comment réagiraient ses parents en apprenant qu'il voulait passer son dernier mois de vacance chez Sally ? Peut-être espéraient-ils qu'il reste l'entièreté de l'été à la maison… et peut-être le voulait-il, dans un sens. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien chez lui depuis… sa période moldue. C'était un véritable retour en arrière, et c'était bon.

* * *

Senneri s'agenouilla devant la vieille pierre tombale et sourit distraitement. Des fleurs avaient été fraîchement apportées, sûrement par sa mère, aussi se contenta-t-il de laver la stèle de marbre en s'attardant sur les inscriptions dorées qui la recouvraient.

-Désolé de repartir aussi vite, s'excusa-t-il tout en s'appliquant. Tu étais bien placé pour comprendre l'importance d'une baguette magique… la personne qui a perdu la sienne, si elle est encore en vie, sera certainement heureuse de la retrouver.

Le jeune homme se releva, récupéra son seau et son torchon et regarda d'un air satisfait la pierre désormais propre et brillante. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour son père, non ? Comme il aurait été fier de lui, de sa victoire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Le champion soupira, le cœur serré, et fit demi-tour. Le cimetière de l'Atlantide était situé dans un espace assez restreint, mais agrandi de façon presque exagérée par de nombreux sortilèges superposés au fil des siècles.

Une fois dehors, Senneri rentra chez lui. Depuis la mort de son père, la vieille maison, vestige d'un passé où les Atlantes étaient presque maîtres de la Méditerrannée et de l'Atlantique réunies, paraissait terriblement vide et calme, mais le jeune homme avait fini par s'y habituer. Il sortit de quoi manger du frigo qui, comme tout le mobilier, jurait complètement avec le style antique du bâtiment puis s'installa autour de l'atrium et profita du soleil estival.

* * *

-…ça ne vous dérange pas ?

François et Aline Walker se regardèrent brièvement, d'une façon que leur fils jugea assez bizarre. Pendant un instant, il crut voir une sorte de lueur de triomphe dans leurs yeux… non, ça devait être son imagination.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, répondit finalement son père. Dans une semaine et demie, tu as dit ?

-Oui, confirma le né-moldu, soulagé.

Décidément, ces vacances continuaient à le surprendre. Aurait-il atterri dans un autre monde ? Il en avait presque l'impression. Avoir changé comme ça… ses parents avaient dû avoir du mal. Et pour ça, il les aimait encore plus.

-Laure Weasley ?

Thomas hocha la tête tout en beurrant sa tartine. Son père avait reposé son journal lorsqu'il avait mentionné l'invitation de la blonde Gryffondor et le regardait avec un air des plus sceptiques.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose… murmura sa mère en sirotant son café matinal. Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

-Avant cette année, juste de vue. Elle est assez populaire, alors j'ai sûrement dû parler d'elle avant.

-Et vous êtes…

-…amis, rien de plus. De toute manière, c'est pas comme si nous partions seuls au milieu de nulle part ! Elle a invité Adrien, Karen, Senneri, Anata… et ses cousins seront là aussi.

-Tu t'es fait beaucoup de nouveaux amis, constata sa mère avec un sourire. Pendant ces six dernières années, il n'y avait que Stephen… d'ailleurs, il ne vient pas avec toi ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire, les inquiéter, leur révéler ses intentions ils ne comprendraient pas à quel point la situation était grave. Vite, une idée…

-Il est parti en… Colombie… avec ses parents.

Merci, Laure !

-Peut-être qu'il prendra enfin des couleurs, plaisanta le paternel. J'ai toujours dit qu'il était trop casanier.

-Et lui nous trouvait trop aventureux, renchérit Thomas sur le même ton. J'ai hâte de voir comment il sera à son retour.

Chaque mot lui brisait le cœur.

* * *

Planté devant son miroir, Senneri tentait de choisir des vêtements convenables. Il avait toujours pris les invitations très au sérieux, et savait que la première impression était toujours importante. Au final, il opta pour une chemise blanche et un jean aussi noir que ses cheveux, coupés et coiffés pour l'occasion. Une fois prêt, le jeune homme attrapa son sac de voyage et sortit de sa chambre.

-Tu pars déjà ?

Le champion se tourna vers sa mère et soupira.

-Oui. Je reviendrai dans quelques semaines, d'accord ?

-Amuse-toi bien, surtout !

-Tu sauras te débrouiller ?

La femme hocha la tête, tout sourires.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, je suis quand même une sorcière accomplie.

-Je sais bien… n'oublie pas de manger.

-Rooh… allez, file !

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, remis ses cheveux en place et le poussa vers la sortie.

-Vas rejoindre tes amis !

Senneri acquiesça, quitta la grande demeure et emprunta une voie pavée menant jusqu'aux quartiers hauts de l'Atlantide. Les maisons étaient de plus en plus petites, serrées, les rues pleines de monde, de groupes de touristes, de colonies de vacances… L'Atlante se dirigea vers un bâtiment assez grand, bas mais très vaste : le relais de cheminées. Il y entra, chercha Anata du regard et la repéra à un guichet, en pleine conversation avec la réceptionniste. Son amie était étonnamment jolie dans sa robe bleu ciel sans manches retenue par une ceinture vert pâle, si différente de l'uniforme dans lequel Senneri l'avait vue pendant des années.

-Ah, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant approcher. J'ai acheté nos tickets, on y va quand tu veux.

-Désolé du retard, s'excusa le jeune homme, gêné. Tu veux que je porte ton sac ?

-Volontiers !

Elle salua la guichetière et partit en direction des cheminées, suivie par son ami. Les âtres étaient séparés par des cordons de sécurité et gardé par des sorciers qui contrôlaient les billets et scannait les bagages à l'aide d'appareils magiques très sophistiqués. Une fois passés, les deux jeunes adultes confièrent leurs sacs à un bagagiste en indiquant leur destination et attendirent dans la file. Un délai d'une minute était recommandé entre chaque voyageur, et la queue était longue.

-J'espère que ça vaudra le coup, soupira Senneri. Vu ce que ça coûte et le temps qu'on perd ici…

-Au pire, on aura des vacances chez les Potter, sourit Anata.

-On ne devait pas aller chez Laure ?

-Elle sera chez son oncle, Harry Potter ! Tu m'écoutes, parfois ?

-Désolé de ne pas avoir ta mémoire…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et avança d'un mètre. Il y avait encore une bonne dizaine de personnes devant eux.

-Thomas sera là, finalement ? demanda le champion.

-Normalement, oui ! Tu crois qu'il t'en veut encore ?

Senneri parut surpris.

-Il n'est pas comme ça… il ne m'en a jamais voulu.

-C'est ce qu'il dit ! C'était quand même le premier à avoir trouver le sarcophage… il n'a pas eu de chance. Il a quand même vu mille Gallions lui passer sous le nez !

-Mon but n'était pas d'être riche…

-Je sais, mais c'est une chouette compensation quand même.

-Si tu le dis.

-Rabat-joie ! Oh, c'est mon tour… à tout de suite !

Anata s'avança, saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un sac mis à sa disposition, la jeta dans la cheminée et s'y engagea, confiante.

-Chemin de Traverse !

* * *

Thomas descendit du car, attrapa son sac que le chauffeur était allé chercher dans la soute, remercia ce dernier et regarda le véhicule s'en aller vers sa prochaine destination. Le jeune homme parcourut le paysage des yeux, pensif. Comment une famille de sorciers pouvait-elle rester incognito dans un bourg aussi petit ? Les maisons étaient vieilles, certaines devaient avoir plus de cent ans, et la place sur laquelle il était arrivé n'était même pas pavée.

L'ex-champion avisa une vieille dame portant un sac de courses dans une main et tenant une canne dans l'autre.

-Excusez-moi… savez-vous où habite la famille Potter ?

L'octogénaire posa son sac et, appuyée sur sa canne, désigna une route poussiéreuse d'un doigt décharné.

-Allez par là-bas, lui expliqua-t-elle, jusqu'à la sortie du village. Ensuite, continuez jusqu'à ce que vous voyiez une grande maison reculée… c'est elle, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit Thomas en raffermissant sa prise sur son sac. Bonne journée !

-Elle le sera, vu le ciel…

Le jeune homme acquiesça et leva les yeux vers le soleil éblouissant qui régnait en maître sur le pays depuis près d'une semaine. Il remercia une nouvelle fois la vieille dame et se mit en route. Le bourg était très calme et agréable, un véritable petit paradis. Au-delà, des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue, jusqu'à une rangée d'arbres très serrés qui délimitaient, sans doute, le domaine des Potter. Au niveau de la route, l'énorme jardin, ou plutôt le parc, n'était protégé que par une petite barrière sans réelle utilité. Thomas passa par-dessus et traversa le terrain en oblique pour atteindre la grande maison que la villageoise lui avait décrite. En fait, c'était plus un manoir qu'une maison, vu sa taille et les quelques tourelles qui dépassaient ça et là.

L'ex-champion admira la façade pendant un moment avant de sonner à la grande porte d'entrée. Le son qu'il entendit le fit sourire, c'était exactement le même que celui que faisait Big Ben. Indémodable, même chez les sorciers.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, qui grimaça en le voyant.

-…Vous êtes là pour Laure ?

-Euh… oui, répondit Thomas, décontenancé. Elle n'est pas là ?

-Si, elle est dans le salon avec nos parents et les Atlantes.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et entra.

-Je vais vous montrer le chemin, soupira son hôtesse. Je m'appelle Sally, et vous ?

-Thomas. Tu es la cousine de Laure ?

-On se ressemble pas, hein ? Elle tient tout de sa mère… heureusement.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous verrez… mais essayez de ne pas être trop surpris.

-Tutoie-moi, j'ai seulement quelques années de plus que toi !

-D'accord… on y est !

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte presque aussi grande que celle de l'entrée et l'ouvrit. La discussion en cours s'arrêta et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Thomas ! s'écria Laure en se levant. Tu es en retard…

-Tu ne m'as pas donné d'heure précise, se défendit le jeune homme.

Sally ricana et partit s'asseoir par terre, sur un tapis apparemment très moelleux, près de deux garçons de son âge, un rouquin et un blondinet. Ce dernier regardait le nouveau venu avec des yeux ronds.

Ces trois-là étaient en partie adossés à un canapé de velours crème dans lequel étaient assises la mère de Laure et une autre femme rousse et plus petite. Dans un autre divan, placé à la perpendiculaire de ce dernier, se trouvaient Adrien, Senneri et Anata. Le troisième et dernier canapé, situé en face du premier, était occupé par deux hommes : Harry Potter et…

Thomas essaya de garder l'air le plus indifférent possible et détourna son regard du visage ravagé de celui qui devait être le père de Laure. Comment avait-il pu être défiguré comme ça ? Vu son âge, il devait avoir participé à la guerre… quelles horreurs avait-il subies ?

-Venez vous asseoir, proposa Fleur Weasley. Nous parlions justement du tournoi de l'année dernière.

Youpi. Le perdant dudit tournoi acquiesça et s'installa à la seule place libre pour lui : à côté d'Harry Potter. La joie totale. L'oncle de Laure ne lui adressa pas un regard, sans doute aussi gêné que lui.

-Où en étions-nous ? demanda l'ancienne championne de Beauxbâtons. Ah, oui ! Nous avons vu la retransmission en direct de toutes les épreuves, et je dois avouer que c'était bluffant !

-…Ca a été montré à tout le pays ? s'étonna Thomas.

-N'importe qui dans le monde a pu capter cette fréquence magique, l'informa obligeamment le père de Laure.

-Bill a raison, confirma la rousse avec un air amusé. Après tout, les champions venaient d'un peu partout.

Thomas eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Ca, c'était le bouquet ! Il n'était même pas au courant, personne ne l'avait prévenu ! Et ça voulait dire… tout le monde avait vu et entendu sa discussion avec Nakash lors de la seconde épreuve ? Non, le djinn avait dû la dissimuler, ou le monde aurait crié au scandale.

-La dernière épreuve, surtout, était passionnante, dit Bill en en attrapant un biscuit sur la table basse devant lui. Le duel entre le champion américain et vous, Senneri, était très impressionnant. Surtout le sortilège que vous avez utilisé pour l'achever.

-C'était une erreur ! répondit précipitamment l'Atlante. Je n'aurais pas dû l'utiliser, c'est un sort extrêmement dangereux, surtout lorsqu'il est lancé dans le feu de l'action.

-S'agit-il d'un sort relatif à votre peuple ? insista Bill.

Senneri le regarda un moment, partagé entre de la surprise et de l'agacement.

-Oui, c'est est un. Il faut avoir vécu près de l'océan toute sa vie pour espérer le maîtriser, comme tous nos sortilèges.

-Et même avec ça, on n'est sûr de rien ! renchérit Anata, volant au secours de son ami. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais réussi à lancer ce sort, tout comme la grande majorité des élèves du Lycée.

-Impressionnant, commenta Harry. Je n'avais jamais compris comment l'Atlantide avait pu survivre si longtemps avec sa faible population et son isolement, mais maintenant tout est clair !

-Nous avions d'autres atouts, intervint Senneri dans un sursaut d'orgueil. Autrefois, si un nombre important de puissants sorciers était rassemblés, nous pouvions immerger l'île pour la protéger des catastrophes ou de nos ennemis.

-Ce n'est plus possible ? s'étonna le Survivant.

-C'est un savoir qui a été perdu lors d'une des dernières guerres ethniques.

Thomas saisit une des tasses de thé brûlantes posées sur la table et commença à le sirotant sans lâcher son ami des yeux. Décidément, son pays était bien complexe, et il en parlait avec une fierté plus qu'évidente. A côté de lui, Anata semblait plus réservée mais néanmoins attentive, tandis Adrien jetait de fréquents regards à sa belle tout en suivant distraitement la conversation.

Au bout d'un moment, Sally et ses deux acolytes quittèrent la salle en bâillant. Sauf le blondinet, qui sembla avoir du mal à se détacher de la discussion. Il avait l'air passionné par ce qui se disait dans la pièce, mais céda lorsque son amie le tira par le bras. Le Serdaigle les regarda partir avec un sourire puis se tourna vers Bill, qui venait de lui poser une question.

-Excusez-moi… vous pouvez répéter ?

-Je disais : le sort que vous avez utilisé pour sauter jusqu'au milieu de la cascade, puis pour empêcher l'effondrement de la tour… qui vous l'a enseigné ?

-C'est Karen qui me l'a appris… d'ailleurs, elle n'est toujours pas arrivée.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait demain ou après-demain, l'informa Laure. Elle a des trucs à faire…

-Est-il difficile à maîtriser ? la coupa son père, les yeux brillants.

-Euh… oui, quand même, répondit Thomas, mal à l'aise devant son insistance. Il est aussi compliqué à manipuler… quand la tour est tombée, je ne voulais que me maintenir en l'air, mais c'était urgent, alors je n'ai pas bien dosé le sort et… tout est resté suspendu.

-Même si vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès, avoir réussi un tel exploit… vous devez être un sorcier véritablement puissant. Tout comme Senneri.

-Les champions sont souvent choisis pour ça, fit ce dernier, fataliste.

Billa allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Harry posa une main sur son bras et lui lança un regard insistant. Le père de Laure lui retourna un regard presque furieux puis se renfonça dans le canapé. Un petit silence plana, pendant lequel Thomas se rendit compte qu'il venait presque de vivre un interrogatoire.

-Au fait ! s'écria Laure, brisant le calme peu naturel de la pièce. Anata, pourquoi voulais-tu venir ici ?

-C'est vrai, sourit l'Atlante. Nous ne l'avons toujours pas dit. Senneri ?

Le champion fouilla dans le sac à côté de lui et en sortit une baguette magique des plus banales.

-Nous l'avons trouvée qui dérivait au large de l'île, expliqua-t-il à l'assemblée. Notre baguettiste l'a identifiée comme venant de ce pays, donc quand Laure a téléphoné à Anata pour lui proposer de venir, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion, histoire de faire d'une pierre de coups.

-Vous allez l'apporter à Ollivander, j'imagine ? demanda Harry en se penchant pour examiner la baguette. Si elle vient de chez lui, il pourra vous dire à qui elle appartient et quand est-ce qu'il l'a vendue.

-On dirait que c'est une qualité commune à tous les baguettistes, constata Senneri avec un demi-sourire. Le vieux Flavius est capable d'exactement la même chose.

-Elle dérivait dans l'océan, alors ? marmonna Bill en fronçant les sourcils. Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver là ?

Thomas se posait la même question, mais eut un instant l'impression que le sorcier connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était impossible, personne ne pouvait le savoir…

* * *

-Au revoir, Stephen.

Le malade ne répondit évidemment pas. Emilie referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa, désespérée. Ne pas pleurer. Surtout pas.


	3. Retrouvailles

**Désolé du retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques (bon, disons-le, mon ordi déconnait complètement...) heureusement, tous mes fichiers étaient copiés sur un disque-dur externe, et me voilà, à présent, avec un nouvel ordi et une inspiration débordante :)**

**Shinakun :** "Role Playing Life" est un nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit... en jouant à un RPG xD Littéralement , il signifierait "une vie ou on joue un rôle", ce qui est le parfait exemple de la situation dans laquelle se situent Adam, Sally et tous ceux qui ont reçu une prophétie, et sont condamnés à accomplir des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu et ne veulent pas nécessairement. L'attitude de Senneri peut paraître bizarre, mais elle sera expliquée de part son histoire et sa famille. Le champion atlante a des ancêtres assez importants dans l'histoire de l'Atlantide, et son père, notamment, est une source d'inspiration pour lui... mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Pour le tournoi... bah vas-y, amuse-toi ! Je en suis même pas certain d'être le premier à avoir eu cette idée, alors bon. Et de toute manière, j'imagine que tu ne vas pas prendre les mêmes pays que ceux que j'ai choisis... il y en a tellement ! Je dois avouer que j'avais pensé aux Italiens, aux Babyloniens, à un pays arabe et peut-être un de l'Afrique Noire, mais j'ai dû choisir... et voilà.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 78 :**

Le paysage défilait rapidement, à quelque chose comme cent vingt kilomètres à l'heure. Adam s'en détacha pour jeter un regard à son père qui fredonnait au volant puis baissa les yeux, pensif. La dernière fois aussi il avait eu l'air content, mais dès qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Sally… non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça une nouvelle fois ! Tout avait changé, à présent.

-Je crois qu'on y est, dit soudain le conducteur. C'est ce village, non ?

-Euh… ouais, si je me souviens bien. Prends à gauche et sors par là-bas.

Il désigna la route qu'avait suivie Thomas quelques jours plus tôt puis s'enfonça dans son siège. Ca lui faisait bizarre de revenir ici, en fait. Il s'était tellement réhabitué à sa vie moldue… la maison de Sally, sans être complètement extravagante, était remplie de choses magiques, ou du moins non conventionnelles.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le manoir des Potter, les deux occupants en sortirent et récupérèrent les quelques bagages du né-moldu.

-C'est vraiment pas mal, siffla son père. Désolé, tu vas devoir aller jusqu'à la porte toi-même, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Adam.

-Si j'entre là-dedans, je sens que je ne pourrai pas en sortir avant des heures ! Le problème, c'est qu'on n'habite pas tout près et que je dois préparer des dossiers pour le travail.

Devant l'air déconfit de son fils, il sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et le poussa gentiment vers la grande demeure avant de remonter dans sa voiture. Le Serdaigle agita la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon puis attrapa ses sacs et s'engagea sur le chemin menant au perron du manoir. Il sonna, s'amusa du son tout londonien qui retentit dans la maison et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître…

-Euh… bonjour, dit Adam en levant les yeux vers la plus jolie fille qu'il ait jamais vu de sa courte vie.

L'intéressée baissa les yeux.

-Un ami de Sally ?

-Oui.

-Entre, elle est à l'étage. Tu sais où c'est ?

Le né-moldu acquiesça, reprit ses sacs et se dirigea vers les escaliers. De son côté, la jeune femme partit vers ce qui devait être le salon, d'après ses souvenirs. Le hall était immense, comme il se le rappelait, avec deux grands escaliers à sa droite et à sa gauche qui menaient à une sorte de long balcon intérieur faisant le tour de la pièce et donnant accès à de multiples chambres. Il emprunta celui de droite, monta sa trentaine de marches en pierre et s'engagea dans un couloir menant à l'aile est du manoir. Il compta les portes jusqu'à la cinquième.

Adam s'arrêta, pourtant prêt à entrer. Revoir ses amis signifiait se replonger jusqu'au cou dans ses innombrables problèmes magiques. Une simple vie moldue n'était-elle pas préférable ? Sans doute que oui, mais pour lui, c'était à présent exclu.

* * *

La voiture sortit du village en trombe. Une fois sur l'autoroute, elle se rangea sur le bas-côté. François Walker, ou plutôt celui qui avait pris sa place depuis quelques mois à présent, sortit un téléphone portable et chercha le contact qu'il souhaitait appeler. Franchement, ces appareils étaient bien pratiques, mais tous ces dossiers et sous-dossiers l'énervaient plus qu'autre chose. Ah, voilà !

« Oui ? »

-Ici Garreth.

« Je t'écoute »

-Je viens de déposer le gosse chez les Potter… aucun signe de sortilège protecteur dans les environs, mais je ne suis pas entré, au cas où.

« C'est noté. »

-Cette mascarade va durer encore longtemps ?

« Le prophète pense que ce gamin, même mort, pourrait causer notre perte… tant qu'il sera pas là, fouille toutes ses affaires, compris ? »

-Compris.

« Une fois qu'on aura eu les Potter, sa prophétie ne servira plus à rien et tu pourras te charger de lui. »

-J'y compte bien.

Garreth coupa la communication et s'adossa à la portière de la voiture de François Walker, pensif. Pourquoi la possibilité de tuer ce mioche ne lui apportait-elle pas plus de plaisir et d'impatience ? C'était un sang-de-bourbe, un de ces gosses impurs qui n'auraient même pas dû naître et déshonoraient la magie elle-même ! Il en avait tué quelques uns comme lui, avec, à chaque fois, le sentiment du devoir accompli. Mais là…

* * *

Adam entra dans la chambre qu'il avait utilisée deux ans plus tôt, et qui leur avait également servi de quartier général. A son grand étonnement, il vit que seul Vincent était présent, plongé dans ses pensées. Le né-moldu se souvint de ce que Sally lui avait écrit et se demanda comment aborder le sujet avec tact et diplomatie.

-Vincent ?

-Adam ? s'étonna le blond en se retournant. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

-T'étais un peu à l'ouest aussi…

Vincent sourit légèrement et se leva.

-Je réfléchissais…

-A quoi ?

Le blondinet perdit son sourire et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc derrière le manoir. Le né-moldu le rejoignit, intrigué, et vit le reste de la bande dispersée dans l'herbe. Sally, Zack et Edmund jouaient au loup avec Adrien et Lucy, les petits enfants Potter. De son côté, Aymeric bouquinait à l'abri du soleil, assis sur une chaise longue.

-Nous sommes amis, non ? demanda soudain le sang-pur.

-Bien sûr, répondit Adam, étonné. Pourquoi ?

Vincent se retourna, s'appuya contre la fenêtre et le dévisagea longuement.

-Je ne déteste pas mes grands-parents, dit-il finalement. Ils ne l'avoueront jamais, mais je pense qu'ils m'aiment un peu, quoi qu'ils disent ou fassent. Ils m'ont tout de même recueilli après la disparition de mes parents… ils auraient pu me refiler à ma tante ou à une autre personne de la famille.

-Je vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir.

-Est-ce que tu peux garder un secret ?

Le né-moldu soupira.

-Encore des secrets ? Je commence à en avoir ma claque, tu sais ?

-C'est vraiment important, Adam.

-Tu ne peux même pas le dire à Sally et aux autres ?

-Non.

-Très bien… vas-y, balance, je dirai rien à personne.

Le blond hocha la tête, prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

-Je crois que mes grands-parents travaillent avec les adorateurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Adam accusa le coup.

-D'accord… tu en es sûr ?

-A quatre-vingt pourcent.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai surpris une discussion entre mon grand-père et un homme habillé en noir. J'étais derrière la porte, mais j'ai entendu qu'ils parlaient des évènements qui se sont produits en Amérique, mais aussi d'évènements qui allaient se produire cette année !

Vincent se laissa tomber par terre et baissa la tête.

-Mon propre grand-père… J'ai tellement honte !

-Vincent, nous devons raconter ça au père de Sally ! S'il va encore y avoir des meurtres et qu'on peut les empêcher… nous n'avons pas le choix !

-Je ne veux pas ! S'il est dans le coup, ma grand-mère aussi, et je ne peux pas leur faire ça…

-Tu préfères laisser des gens mourir ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors lève-toi, on va voir Sally.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes, hein ?

Le sang-pur leva des yeux embués de larmes vers son ami. Adam détourna les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Que faire ? Il ne voulait pas se sentir responsable de ce qui allait arriver, mais ne voulait pas non plus infliger ça à Vincent… Son regard se posa sur la table qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, puis sur ce qui se trouvait dessus.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, dit-il finalement.

* * *

Thomas bâilla et s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Les cousins de Laure et leurs amis jouaient au loup, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

-Le dernier est arrivé, soupira Laure en fermant la porte du salon. Oh… depuis quand ils sont dehors, ceux-là ?

-Ils viennent de sortir, l'informa le jeune homme. Je crois qu'ils sont passés par la cuisine… je ne connais pas encore bien ce manoir.

-Haaan… et j'ai envoyé l'autre en haut ! Ils savent pas rester tranquilles deux minutes ?

-Ils sont descendus par un vieil escalier situé dans la dernière chambre du premier étage de l'aile est, précisa Karen sans lever les yeux de son livre. Il mène dans la buanderie, qui est adjacente à la cuisine, qui est, elle, ouverte sur le jardin ! C'est pas compliqué, vous savez.

-Un vieil escalier ? s'étonna la blonde. Cette maison n'a même pas vingt ans.

-Dans ce cas, c'est un faux vieil escalier, plaisanta Anata.

-L'ancienneté d'une demeure fait tout son charme, expliqua Senneri, en pleine partie d'échecs avec Adrien. Chez nous, presque toutes les nouvelles constructions respectent l'antique style architectural atlante… Echec !

-C'était un piège, sourit le Gryffondor. Regarde, je prends ta reine ici et, en même temps, je me protège de ton fou.

-Mmh… Très malin.

-Merci.

-Leur politesse contraste bizarrement avec la barbarie de leurs pions, s'amusa Karen. Dis, Laure, on n'irait pas prendre l'air, nous aussi ? Il fait beau, dehors !

-Je suis pour ! renchérit Thomas. Je me demande s'ils sont prêts pour une partie de Quidditch…

-Ca m'intéresse ! s'écria Adrien en matant le roi adverse.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, répondit Laure en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas votre chaperon.

Thomas ouvrit la porte vitrée et sortit, suivi par tous les autres.

* * *

Adam attrapa un mouchoir et saisit la feuille de papier avec, sous l'œil étonné de son ami.

-Pour pas laisser d'empreintes digitales, expliqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment important…

-On pourrait m'identifier avec, alors si, quand même, ça l'est !

-…Si tu le dis.

-Et regarde, j'ai écrit avec un style totalement impersonnel ! Toutes les lettres sont en majuscule et en imprimé… et c'était vachement plus dur que ce que je pensais.

-Et maintenant ?

-Cette nuit, j'irai la déposer devant la porte d'entrée, et quand ils la trouveront, demain, personne ne saura d'où ça vient ! Tout ce qu'ils sauront, c'est ce que tu m'as dit sur les futurs… trucs qui vont arriver.

Vincent acquiesça et soupira, soulagé.

-Je te remercie, Adam.

-J'espère bien.

Le né-moldu plia la feuille, la rangea soigneusement dans une des poches latérales de son sac, le ferma et le poussa du pied contre un mur. Une bonne chose de faite ! Enfin, bonne… ça allait encore lui peser sur la conscience, mais ça valait tout de même le coup. En vérité, si Adam avait accepté de garder cette histoire secrète, ce n'était vraiment pas par bonté d'âme. Il ressentait une antipathie mordante pour la famille de Vincent, même si ce dernier les défendait, et les aurait dénoncés avec plaisir. Le problème, c'était la maladie de son ami. Un trop plein d'émotions avait le même effet sur lui qu'un épuisement physique, et pouvait donc le faire rechuter. Et dénoncer ses propres grands-parents l'aurait achevé d'un coup.

-Allons rejoindre les autres, dit-il après un moment. On est déjà resté ici trop longtemps.

-D'accord.

Les deux Serdaigle sortirent de la chambre, descendirent dans le grand hall silencieux, traversèrent le salon et respirèrent l'air pur de la campagne. Entre temps, leurs amis avaient abandonné leur jeu pour un véritable sport : le Quidditch. Adam grimaça en voyant Sally virevolter en riant.

-Quelle horreur, geignit-il. Pourquoi toujours ce sport de débiles ?

-Je ne crois pas que…

Une silhouette volante passa en trombe devant les deux garçons, interrompant Vincent. Adam tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le coupable effectuer un looping assez risqué et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-Que… Thomas ? s'écria-t-il.

-Ah, oui, murmura le sang-pur. J'avais oublié de te prévenir…

L'ex-champion de Poudlard, en faisant demi-tour, remarqua à son tour les deux nouveaux arrivants et en lâcha presque son balai. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur, stupéfait.

-Adam, c'est toi ?

-Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Vincent.

-En quelque sorte, répondit son ami sans lâcher le descendant de Gryffondor des yeux. C'est un ami de Léo.

-Tu leur as dit ? s'effara Thomas.

-Juste pour Léo !

-Quoi, c'est pas tout ? lança le sang-pur, perdu.

Adam passa une main sur son visage et se tourna vers son ami.

-Secret pour secret !

-…D'accord. Si ça n'a rien à voir avec… tu sais quoi, je n'en demanderai pas plus.

-Bah, ça n'a rien avoir avec ce à quoi tu penses.

Vincent hocha la tête, à moitié convaincu. Son ami soupira et se retourna une nouvelle fois, faisant face à un Thomas un peu perdu au milieu de toutes ces histoires.

-Je… crois qu'on m'attend, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres joueurs. A plus tard, Adam.

Il n'attendit pas plus et vira vers la droite, rejoignant le milieu du jeu. Vincent ne tarda pas à le suivre, expliquant en riant presque que lui, contrairement au né-moldu, appréciait beaucoup le Quidditch et avait de très bonnes relations avec les balais. Adam capta e sous-entendu et lui tira a langue avant de contourner les limites du terrain improvisé, tombant sur Aymeric et deux filles beaucoup plus vieilles, tous trois plongés dans leur livre respectif. L'image l'amusa beaucoup.

-C'est le coin lecture, dit-il en faisant sursauter son ami.

-Adam, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver !

-Je suis transparent aujourd'hui, ou quoi ? marmonna le Serdaigle en s'asseyant sur a chaise posée à côté de celle du blond.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Assez bien… J'imagine que Sally t'a raconté mon incroyable mois de juillet ?

Le Serpentard sourit et referma son œuvre littéraire, une véritable brique d'au moins un kilo. Il la posa dans l'herbe et se redressa sur sa chaise longue.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Je dois avuer que j'étais un peu sceptique quand j'ai lu la lettre…

-J'ai eu du mal à le croire moi-même ! Quand mon père est venu me chercher à la gare, c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. En plus, ils n'hésitent plus à me demander des choses sur Poudlard, sur vous, sur les profs, sur tout ce qui touche à la magie, quoi !

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange…

-Tu l'as dit !

-Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre ce que vos parents ont dans la tête, lança une des deux filles assises un peu plus loin. Sauf lorsque vous deviendrez parents à votre tour.

Devant leur air sceptique, elle ajouta, avec un sourire :

-Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter.

-Vous êtes une amie de la cousine de Sally ? lui demanda Adam.

-Oui, je m'appelle Anata Lisel, enchantée.

Quel drôle de nom, même pour une sorcière ! Le né-moldu se demanda d'où elle venait, en partie parce que sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux noirs faisaient tout sauf britanniques, mais aussi parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard, contrairement à la deuxième fille qui était, il en était presque sûr, chez Poufsouffle.

-Adam, se présenta-t-il finalement. Adam Walker.

-Elle vient de l'Atlantide, lui souffla Aymeric.

-L'Atlantide ? répéta le né-moldu, effaré. Sérieux ?

-Euh… oui, répondit Anata, surprise.

-Ses parents sont moldus, intervint le Serpentard avec un pauvre sourire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, compréhensive, puis sourit et s'approcha d'eux.

-Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de l'Atlantide ?

-Bien sûr que si ! se défendit Adam. Mais… cette île n'existe pas !

-L'Atlantide a participé au Tournoi, cette année, soupira Aymeric. Tu n'as pas regardé les rediffusions pendant les vacances ?

-Aym', mes parents sont moldus, tu viens de le dire. Ce genre de truc ne passe pas à la télé, même sur le bouquet.

-Ah, c'est vrai, désolé.

L'Atlante attrapa une chaise et s'assit près d'eux, apparemment très intéressée par le né-moldu. Ce derniers dut répondre à une bonne vingtaine de questions, la jeune femme semblait passionnée par ce que lui savait de son pays natal, des légendes qu'il connaissait à son sujet et de ce qu'il en pensait personnellement. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à trouver ça presque amusant, surtout lorsqu'il regardait la tête que faisait son ami en entendant ses inepties.

* * *

-Ce garçon est passionnant !

Laure haussa un sourcil, intrigué, tout comme Adrien, Senneri et Thomas. Karen pouffa pendant quelques secondes, sans pour autant lâcher son livre, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs presque terminé.

-Tu parles de qui ? marmonna la blonde, à moitié intéressée.

-De l'ami de ta cousine, Adam !

Thomas grimaça, gêné.

-Passionnant ? répéta-t-til.

Anata hocha vivement la tête.

-Ce garçon… il représente des siècles d'ignorance totale au sujet de l'Atlantide ! Il a grandi dans un monde de spéculations, d'hypothèses et d'incertitudes… ses explications quant à la disparition de notre île sont fascinantes ! Je n'avais même jamais entendu certaines d'entre elles !

-Adam… murmura Adrien. C'est pas le gosse qui a presque hurlé que le Quidditch était en sport de brute ?

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, répliqua l'Atlante.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non !

-Si !

Karen éclata de rire devant cette joute puérile, devant une Laure plus que consterné et un Senneri qui se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Thomas n'y faisait même plus attention, plongé dans ses pensés. Pourvu qu'Adam ne révèle pas son secret au grand jour ! Il avait confiance en lui, mais entouré de tellement de gens différents, tout pouvait arriver.

* * *

Le téléphone portable de Garreth sonna à nouveau. Le sorcier, rentré dans son logement moldu qu'il espérait temporaire, décrocha, surpris. Deux appels la même journée, c'était pas vraiment normal.

-Quoi ?

« Le prophète a parlé. »

Garreth haussa un sourcil et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, intrigué.

-Maître Ulrich, c'est vous ?

« Oui. Tu habites bien aux alentours de Londres, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Je… oui.

« Le prophète a repéré un autre enfant. Vivant, il pourrait nous nuire, mais sa mort ne contrariera pas notre tâche. »

-Vous voulez que je m'en charge ?

« Oui. »

-Où puis-je le trouver ?

Le maître Ulrich lui donna le nom et l'adresse de la victime. Garreth les note soigneusement, puis posa ses questions habituelles : que faire de la famille ? Des témoins éventuels ? Avait-il le droit de mort ? Quand devrait-il y aller ? Devait-il prendre des précautions ? L'Ordre du Phénix surveillait-il cette maison ? Son interlocuteur répondit patiemment, lui souhaita de réussir et lui parla de sa contribution à leur but suprême, delà récompense qu'il recevrait lorsque tout serait fini…

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Garreth ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'enfer allait, un jour ou l'autre, se déchainer sur ce pays qui avait tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

Adam, assis à la grande table de la salle à manger, déplacée pour l'occasion dans le jardin et allongée de quelques mètres pour accueillir tous les convives, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait un peu regretté de partir de chez lui où tout allait bien mais, à présent, il était heureux d'être ici avec ses amis. Et même Thomas était là ! En fait, il ne manquait plus que Léo, peut-être Selena et, pourquoi pas, la mystérieuse Carey.

* * *

**Ah, j'oubliais ! Je travaille actuellement sur un OS racontant une des guerres ethniques de l'Atlantide. Je trouve cette île follement passionnante, et créer son histoire en un bon challenge pour peut-être, un jour, me mettre à écrire "pour de vrai".**


	4. Une nuit d'été

**Ce chapitre est particulièrement court. **

**C'est un des moins long de toute ma fic, en fait. J'ai hésité à le rallonger, mais au final... je n'ai pas eu le courage.**

**Shinakun : **J'avais pensé à l'Australie, un pays terriblement intéressant ! Mais bon, j'ai dû choisir, et voilà :p le plus fifficile, c'est de toute manière les épreuves ^^

**

* * *

Chapitre 79 :**

Londres était calme et silencieuse, chose très inhabituelle. Pas d'alcooliques bafouillant dans les rues, pas de chiens hurlant à la lune, pas de sirène de police, de pompiers ou d'ambulances…

Carey, parfaitement réveillée, se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'installa sur son rebord, les yeux rivés en contrebas. Un chat fouillait dans une poubelle, un homme s'était endormi dans sa voiture chargée de bagages. La jeune sorcière attendit quelque chose, sans savoir quoi, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre n'apparaisse devant sa maison, venant de nulle part. La Poufsouffle ressentit de la détermination l'envahir, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. L'ombre ouvrit facilement a porte de son immeuble et y entra doucement. Même en l'ayant perdue de vue, Carey pouvait ressentir ses émotions, ses sens en alerte, son envie de finir rapidement son boulot.

Un grincement annonça l'ouverture de la porte de l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait avec ses parents. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Il entra dans sa chambre, parut surpris de la voir réveillée, leva sa baguette.

-Je vous attendais, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se sentait bien, même si les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient bel et bien les siennes.

-Tu savais ? s'étonna son assassin. Comment ?

Carey attrapa une boule de tissu sur l'étagère près de la fenêtre et en sortit sa prophétie, qui luisait sereinement dans la pièce.

-L'empathique, répondit-elle. Vous avez hâte de terminer, vous voulez rentrer chez vous… et en même temps, vous ne voulez pas retourner dans cette maison qui n'est pas la vôtre, car vous commencez à vous y attacher…

Elle s'interrompit, essuya ses larmes sous le regard stupéfait du meurtrier.

-Vous avez peur d'aimer ce garçon, d'aimer votre collègue… les souvenirs du sang-de-bourbe déteignent sur vous, sanglota-t-elle. Vous détestez tous ces gens, vous les aimez encore plus, mais vous avez juré de servir le Seigneur de Ténèbres, de contribuer à son retour…

-Tu mens !

-Je ne peux pas ! Tuez-moi, vos sentiments sont trop chaotiques… ils me font mal.

La sorcière se leva et écarta les bras, vulnérable.

-Tuez-moi, épargnez mes parents, ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. D'ailleurs, vous ne voulez pas, leur souffrance sera grande lorsque je serai morte, et ils comprendront plus tard qu'ils n'auraient pas dû défier Voldemort, même en secret, lorsqu'il était au pouvoir. Et cette vengeance sera plus plaisante pour vous et vos alliés, car vous en voulez à tous les sorciers de ce pays.

Elle reprit son souffle.

-Bientôt, vous aimerez Adam comme son père l'aimait avant vous, et ce jour-là, vous serez perdu, vous ne…

-Avada Kedavra !

* * *

Dans la rue, le chat leva la tête du tas d'ordure qu'il examinait et vit un éclair vert malsain éclairer une fenêtre d'un immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. Il sauta à terre, huma l'air et détala en miaulant. La mort rôdait dans les parages, et mieux valait ne pas la tenter.

* * *

A quelques mètres de lui, l'homme endormi dans son véhicule s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il vit également la lumière et paniqua. Un instinct primaire, animal, le pressait de s'en aller au plus vite. Le moldu déglutit, fixant toujours la fenêtre des yeux, et mit fébrilement le moteur de sa voiture en route.

Partir. Vite. Loin.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Carey, Garreth rangea sa baguette, attendit quelques secondes puis se détourna du corps sans vie de sa victime et ressortit en vitesse de l'appartement. Il se sentait mal. Tout ce que cette fille avait dit… était-ce vrai ? Ressentait-il tout cela ? Non, elle avait voulu le déconcentrer et l'inciter à faire une erreur. C'était certainement ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher au gosse, et encore moins le considérer comme son fils ! Il le détestait, et n'attendait que le jour ou il pourrait le tuer et se laver de toutes ses impuretés.

Le sorcier reprit de l'assurance, puis remarqua qu'il était dans les escaliers. Que faisait-il là, à se déplacer comme un sang-de-bourbe ? Ca devait être la fatigue. L'homme soupira, ferma les yeux et transplana.

Demain serait meilleur.

* * *

Très loin de là, dans une pièce chaude et humide, éclairée par une lumière magique froide blafarde, le prophète se laissa tomber sur ce qui lui servait de lit, anéanti. Il avait fait tuer une petite fille ! Et ça juste pour avoir un sursis, jusqu'a ce qu'on le menace encore et qu'il recherche une nouvelle cible pour ces fous ! Oh, il se détestait, se méprisait, mais n'avait pas la force de combattre.

Et de mourir.

* * *

Quelque part en France, au dernier étage d'une maison isolée en pleine campagne, Nicolas se réveilla et porta une main à son cœur. Non, pas encore ! Il se leva et fit quelques pas en chancelant. Il le sentait, une prophétie venait de s'éteindre. Une personne venait de mourir à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait demandé à Stephen de lui donner sa prophétie, et parce que quelqu'un, quelque part, collaborait avec la Relève des Ténèbres.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il inutilement en se laissant tomber à genoux. Pardonne-moi !

* * *

On raconte que, lorsqu'un sorcier meurt, une voix lui pose une question. Suivant sa réponse, il peut partir en paix ou se matérialiser sous une forme fantomatique et hanter les lieux ou il vivait. Carey y croyait et avait toujours pensé que seul un fort ressentiment, une vengeance inassouvie ou un refus d'avoir la paix éternelle pouvait forcer un sorcier à faire ce deuxième choix, et à errer jusqu'à la fin des temps… et au-delà.

La jeune morte jeta un regard à son corps sans vie, leva la tête et sourit.

-Oui !

Il y eut cette lumière d'une couleur indéfinissable.

Il y eut ce choc au plus profond de son être.

Il y eut ce son mélodieux, venant du fond des âges.

Carey sentit son âme irradier, enfin libre de son enveloppe charnelle et spirituelle, et se joignit à elle pour partir vers ailleurs. Ou disparaître, tout simplement.


	5. Sentiments

**J'ai un ENORME RETARD !**

**Voilà ce que je me suis dis y a quelques jours.**

**En fait, avec mon entrée à l'université, l'achat de FFXIII, de certains romans que j'adore et la découverte de certaines séries passionnantes... j'ai un peu délaissé l'écriture. Les chroniques atlantes stagnent à cause d'un problème de narration que je dois régler, et j'ai passé un temps incalculable sur ce chapitre qui ne me convenait absolument PAS.**

**Les parties sur Adam (beaucoup de dialogues, sans doute la forme qui s'imposera pour sa quatrième année) et Emilie (prise de tête + gros mots qui m'ont semblé nécessaires) m'ont beaucoup satisfait, mais celle sur Thomas m'a donné du fil à retordre, je l'ai recommencée cinq fois, et même cette version finale n'est pas excellente -_-**

**Voilà, j'essaierai d'être moins laxiste sur mon temps d'écriture, mais je ne peux rien promettre ^^'**

**Shinakun : **Heureusement que t'as ressenti l'émotion, j'ai misé dessus mais j'ai du mal à l'utiliser...xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 80 :**

La porte de la vieille boutique d'Ollivander s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant entrer Thomas, Laure, Karen, Adrien, Anata et Senneri. Derrière son comptoir, le vieux baguettiste les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, intrigué. Il voyait rarement autant de gens de cet âge en même temps.

-…Combien d'entre vous ont cassé leur baguette ? soupira-t-il.

-Aucun ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux Atlantes.

-On vient pour ceci, expliqua le champion.

Il sortit la baguette inconnue de sa poche et la posa sur le comptoir.

-Nous aimerions savoir à qui elle appartient, ajouta-t-il.

Le vieil homme la prit et l'examina quelques minutes en silence. Thomas en profita pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette boutique depuis quatre ans…

A l'époque, Stephen avait cassé sa baguette durant les vacances. Les deux amis étaient venus la faire réparer et avaient eu droit au plus long sermon de leur existence de la part du baguettiste. Irréparable, la baguette de Stephen avait fini quelque part dans l'arrière-boutique, et il avait dû en trouver une autre qui lui aille. C'était une opération délicate, il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour s'habituer à son nouvel outil magique, dont le prix était, évidemment, exorbitant.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda finalement Ollivander, interrompant le flux de pensées de l'ex-champion.

-Elle dérivait au large de l'Atlantide, répondit Senneri. Le vieux Flavius nous a assuré qu'elle venait d'ici.

-Je comprends mieux cette érosion du vernis, et l'odeur saline qui l'imprègne… Effectivement, elle vient de ce magasin. Pour être exacte, je l'avais vendue à un certain Stephen Oakwoods…

* * *

-…Stephen Oakwoods ? Ah, vous devez être mademoiselle Tompson.

-Appelez-moi Emilie, sourit la jeune femme.

-Je suis nouveau ici, s'excusa le secrétaire. On m'a prévenu que vous viendriez, mais je suis obligé de vous demander de patienter un peu. Monsieur Silver est à un rendez-vous.

-Ca ne fait rien, j'ai tout mon temps.

Emilie s'écarta du comptoir et s'installa sur une des chaises mises à sa disposition. L'ambassade britannique était très jolie, avec des hauts plafonds, des grandes fenêtres et des énormes tableaux représentant la reine Elisabeth II, dont la longévité suivait les traces de celle de la reine-mère. La jeune femme regarda le tableau quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux en soupirant. C'était bientôt la rentrée…

Son père l'avait inscrite dans un établissement public pas trop loin de chez eux, et elle appréhendait de se retrouver dans cet endroit totalement inconnu, sans doute semblable à ce qui était montré dans les séries américaines, avec son système de caste, de popularité et de coups bas. Elle avait toujours aimé ces fictions, mais craignait qu'elles ne deviennent réalité.

Après tout, une autre chose imaginaire l'était devenue, quelques mois plus tôt.

* * *

-Je préfère te le dire maintenant, plutôt que te laisser le découvrir au mois de septembre.

Le petit Adrien hochait la tête, impressionné. Adam leva les yeux au ciel devant cette débauche de bonnes intentions de la part de la grande sœur de ce dernier et saisit le petit garçon par les épaules.

-Tu vas lui gâcher la surprise, dit-il à Sally. La première vision du Balafré est une épreuve qu'il faut passer sans tiquer pour prouver qu'on est fait pour être sorcier !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'effara la Gryffondor. C'est n'importe quoi !

-Je ne suis pas non plus sûr de bien comprendre, renchérit Aymeric. Une… épreuve ?

-Disons que c'est la première d'une longue liste de visions d'horreur qu'on a à Poudlard, expliqua le né-moldu. Désolé, mais les ailes de chauve-souris, la bave de crapaud et les tripes séchées de grenouille... c'est gore !

-Ce sont juste des ingrédients pour potion, intervint Edmund. On en a tous à la maison.

-Ecoeurant ! grimaça Adam.

-Culturel ! corrigea Vincent avec un sourire. Juste culturel.

-Votre culture, je vous la laisse volontiers…

Il fut interrompu par le passage en coup de vent de Thomas, qui venait apparemment de la boutique d'Ollivander. Laure le suivait de près, chamboulée, Adrien sur ses talons. Karen, Anata et Senneri avaient l'air plutôt perdus et saluèrent le petit groupe avant de rejoindre leurs amis.

-On dirait qu'ils ont vu un cadavre, s'étonna Zack en regardant derrière lui.

-Que de souvenirs, ironisa le né-moldu. D'expérience, je peux t'assurer que ça ne fait pas cet effet-là.

-Tu as déjà vu un mort, lui demanda le petit Adrien, bouche bée.

-Bien sûr ! A Poudlard, tu sais…

-C'était même pas un vrai ! le coupa Sally en le fusillant du regard. C'était un sortilège qui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un de mort, c'est tout.

-Vous apprenez ça à l'école ? murmura le garçonnet.

-Bah oui ! répondit Adam.

-Non ! répliquèrent les autres en chœur.

-C'était une blague ! soupira le né-moldu. Vous n'avez aucun humour.

-Adrien te croit, rétorqua Sally. Il ne sait pas comment marche Poudlard, tu sais ?

-Bon, d'accord, désolé. Adrien ?

L'intéressé leva la tête vers lui. Adam résista à son envie furieuse de lancer une autre plaisanterie stupide et prit un air aussi sérieux que possible.

-A partir de maintenant, ne crois plus jamais ce que je dis.

-Euh… d'accord.

Zack se racla la gorge et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami Serdaigle en secouant la tête, faussement peiné.

-Etant donné que tu lui as dit de ne plus te croire, intervint-il, Adrien devrait logiquement ne pas croire qu'il ne devrait plus te croire, et donc prendre tout ce que tu dis pour argent comptant… mais comme, dans ce cas, tu lui aurais menti, il ne pourrait pas croire tout ce que tu dis, ce que vous ferait entrer dans un cercle vicieux et infiniment perpétuel !

-Pléonasme, marmonna Adam.

-Quelle logique implacable, murmura Aymeric, admiratif.

-Mais totalement bouffonne, grommela Sally. Zack, franchement, ferme-la. Adrien, viens, on va chercher ta baguette.

Le frère et la sœur partirent main dans la main vers la vieille boutique poussiéreuse. Adam les regarda et, pendant quelques secondes, crut voir non pas Sally et Adrien Potter, mais Eleanora et Léopold Gryffondor, libres comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Cette vision l'attrista, ou plutôt attrista Liiane, et rappela au né-moldu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite près de trois ans auparavant. Le temps avait passé à une vitesse folle, et il sentait qu'il devrait bientôt respecter sa parole, malgré toutes ses remises en question.

-J'ai toujours cru que tu ne savais que faire des blagues stupides, plaisanta Edmund en se tournant vers Zack. Mais, en fait, tu fais aussi des réflexions sans intérêt.

-J'ai trouvé cette logique très intéressante, protesta Vincent. Elle est absurde, mais c'est vrai que je ne t'imaginais pas sortir quelque chose comme ça.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Aymeric en souriant.

-Dites tout de suite que je suis stupide, s'emporta le Gryffondor en croisant les bras. Pfff ! Et Adam, vous trouvez son humour recherché ?

-Le mien passe mieux parce que je le nourris de ma rancœur envers le monde sorcier, répliqua l'intéressé en sortant de ses pensées. Plus sérieusement, l'ironie donne toujours un air plus intelligent.

-Je suis pas doué pour l'ironie, marmonna le rouquin. Je te la laisse.

-Youpi !...

-Allons rejoindre Sally, proposa leur ami Serpentard. Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblera la baguette de son petit frère.

-Je te suis ! s'enthousiasma Vincent.

Au final, tous les cinq se dirigèrent vers la boutique et son atmosphère terriblement oppressante. Ils y entrèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possibles, inconsciemment effrayés par le vieil Ollivander, expert en traumatismes infantiles. Ils trouvèrent Sally adossée à un rayon qui menaçait de céder, et Adrien assis sur la célèbre chaise branlante du magasin, passage obligé pour tous les futurs sorciers.

-Le vieux est pari chercher des baguettes, les informa la Gryffondor à voix basse.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir le commerçant réapparaître avec une pile de boîtes poussiéreuses dans les bras. Il les posa par terre en se plaignant de son dos et ouvrit la première.

-…Je veux celle-là, dit tout à coup Adrien, les yeux rivés sur une étagère banale.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du vieil homme, mais il s'exécuta sans protester et ramena la boîte désignée par son jeune client. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et en sortit l'outil magique.

-Vingt-huit centimètres, énonça-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Bois d'acacia. Elle contient une plume d'ethonan…

-C'est quoi ce truc ? marmonna Adam.

-Un genre de cheval ailé, lui répondit obligeamment Vincent.

-Quoi, un pégase ?

-…En quelque sorte.

-Cool !

Le petit Adrien prit la baguette que lui tendait Ollivander et la leva au niveau de son visage. Le né-moldu vit quelque chose briller dans le regard du garçon, une sorte de… flamme ? En tout cas, l'instant d'après, il se retrouva entouré d'une aura dorée éblouissante qui dura quelque secondes avant de s'estomper.

-Moi, c'était bien moins impressionnant, marmonna Adam en se frottant les yeux.

Ouais, vraiment moins…

* * *

-Monsieur Silver va vous recevoir, mademoiselle Emilie.

La jeune femme reposa son magazine sur la table basse, remercia le jeune secrétaire et entra dans le bureau de l'employé de l'ambassade britannique. Elle connaissait les lieux par cœur, à présent, et s'installa naturellement sur la chaise qu'elle utilisait à chacune de ses visites.

-Bonjour, monsieur Silver.

-Ah, Emilie ! Je crains que vos ne soyez venue pour rien.

-Aucune information ? soupira la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Après six mois…

-On ne peut pas abandonner !

L'homme secoua la tête, peiné, et saisit un dossier très fin.

-Nous n'avons rien sur lui, dit-il en l'ouvrant. Ce garçon… on dirait qu'il n'existe même pas.

-Comment a-t-il pu passer les douanes, dans ce cas ? Il était à l'aéroport, il était dans l'avion !... et il était là, après.

Emilie baissa les yeux. Il était là, dans l'eau… Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé, juste de cette pression qui lui avait vrillé les tympans pendant une éternité avant qu'elle ne perde tout à fait conscience.

-Son nom n'apparaît sur aucune liste d'embarquement ! Et tant que nous n'aurons pas exploré l'épave de l'avion, nous ne pourrons pas savoir s'il transportait quelque chose avec lui.

La jeune femme se leva brusquement, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Merci, monsieur Silver. Je comprends vos arguments, mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber. Stephen était assis à côté de moi, et j'ai l'impression que c'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours en vie. Tant que j'en aurai le courage, je ferai tout pour l'aider.

-Et nous ferons notre possible pour vous aider, lui assura l'employé. Croyez-moi, notre but n'est pas d'enterrer cette histoire

-Je vous crois, monsieur Silver. Je sais que vous n'abandonnerez pas Stephen.

* * *

-Stephen ?

Thomas s'adossa à un rayon branlant, compétemment sonné.

-Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna le vieil homme en reposant la baguette sur le comptoir.

-C'est… celle du nabot, murmura Laure. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Quoi, le petit nerveux ? s'étonna Adrien.

-Eh bien, nous savons à qui la rendre, sourit Senneri. Où habite-t-il ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Thomas. Ce dernier sentit une forte nausée monter en lui et se détourna d'eux. La baguette… de Stephen. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle se retrouver à dériver dans l'océan atlantique ? Franchement, l'atlantique !

-Thomas ? s'inquiéta Karen. Tu vas bien ?

-…Stephen n'est pas là, il est parti en voyage.

Peut-être pourrait-il retrouver son ami à partir de sa baguette ? Il devait forcément exister un sort de ce type parmi tout ceux qui étaient ou non dans ses livres de magie.

-C'est bien notre chance, soupira Anata.

-Donnez-moi sa baguette, je la lui rendrai.

L'ex-champion défaillit légèrement à la fin de sa phrase et se racla la gorge pour se reprendre. Il tendit sa main, la vit trembler et la rétracta de suite. Quelque chose n'allait pas, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça, alors qu'il était habituellement capable de garder son sang-froid dans des situations bien plus stressantes et graves ?

Laure, qui voyait toujours ce que les autres ne remarquaient pas, fronça les sourcils et arrêta Senneri qui s'apprêtait à donner la baguette à son ami.

-Stop ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire sournois. Il nous cache quelque chose.

Thomas soupira intérieurement. Quelle plaie, cette fille !

-Je ne cache rien, répliqua-t-il.

-Oh que si ! T'as la même tête que le jour où tu m'as menti en me disant que tu ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé à la Nécropole. Tu t'e souviens…?

Fichue mémoire ! Fichu pouvoir de vélane ! A part Anata, personne ne parut comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit, mais l'Atlante ne tarda pas à prendre un air interrogateur, et Thomas put presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, grommela-t-il en s'avançant. Senneri, tu me la donnes ou pas ?

-Laure à raison, intervint Anata. Thomas, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Mais rien !

-Tu mens mal, se moqua la Gryffondor en prenant la baguette de Stephen des mains de Senneri. Que caches-tu à propos de ce nabot ?

Le descendant de Godric serra les poings. Nabot… quand arrêterait-elle de parler de lui comme ça, alors qu'il avait plus besoin d'aide que de moqueries ? Et cette manie de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas… il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, vraiment !

-Donne-moi cette baguette, Laure !

-Le nab-bot ! Allez, accouche, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est barré en plein milieu de l'année ? Tu le sais, non ?

Thomas ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, furieux. Qui était-elle pour se moquer de Stephen ? Qui était-elle pour railler son meilleur ami ? Comment pouvait-elle… alors qu'il était… qu'il est…

-Il est mort, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent, l'ex-champion y compris. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il ne le pensait même pas ! Stephen ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas croire ça ? Mais pourquoi avait-il prononcé cette phrase ? Comment avait-elle pu franchir ses lèvres, alors qu'il l'avait dès le départ éliminée ?

Stephen ne pouvait pas mourir…

Le jeune homme se reprit, sentit les larmes monter, arracha la baguette de son meilleur ami des mains de Laue et s'en alla en courant. Il s'était obligé à croire en la survie de Stephen, depuis le début, il avait à peine envisagé sa mort, pourtant tellement probable ! Mais Stephen ne pouvait pas mourir, le laisser seul et rompre sa promesse.

Une si vieille promesse…

* * *

_ -Fais moins de bruit !_

_ Thomas redressa la caisse tomber au sol et s'excusa en bafouillant sous le regard condescendant de Stephen, déjà pas très grand pour son âge, des cheveux noirs en bataille et un regard aussi sombre que sérieux, le seul ami qu'il ait réussi à se faire depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. _

_ -…t'es de quel mois ? demanda ce dernier en déchiffrant une étiquette jaunie._

_ -De mai, répondit Thomas en essayant de soulever la caisse qu'il avait fait tomber. J'y arrive pas, Stephen, aide-moi !_

_ -Deux secondes ! En mai… il y a une dizaine de dossiers._

_ -Seulement ?_

_ -Pendant la guerre, les gens ne pensaient pas trop à faire des enfants…_

_ -Ah, oui…_

_ -Bon, je les prends tous._

_ Stephen sortit les fascicules en une fois et s'assit sur le sol de l'aile des archives du Ministère. Thomas s'installa à côté de lui et le regarda éplucher les dossiers avec un air embêté._

_ -Weasley… ah, non, c'est une fille. Et là… aussi. Bon sang, y avait que des filles cette année-là ?_

_ -Euh…_

_ -Ah, regarde, il y a un Thomas ! Ton prénom a été choisi par tes parents adoptifs ?_

_ -Non, je m'appelais déjà comme ça à l'orphelinat…_

_ -Tant mieux, comme c'est le seul, ça veut dire que c'est toi !_

_ Le jeune et presque nouveau sorcier baissa les yeux. Il allait découvrir qui étaient ses parents… il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé jusqu'a ce que Stephen le propose, en fait. Sa vie avec les Winchester était sa vraie vie. Pour lui, il avait toujours été leur fils, se rappelait à peine de la période avant qu'ils l'adoptent, vers ses cinq ans, mais son ami avait stimulé sa curiosité._

_ -Tes parents s'appellent… Jeremiah Evendown et Lucia Ring._

_ Thomas releva la tête. Son vrai nom était donc Thomas Evendown… non ! Il s'appelait Thomas Winchester, et un papier n'y changerait rien. _

_ Mais quand même… pourquoi ces gens l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas eu le choix ? Il espérait que cette seconde alternative soit la bonne… il voulait croire qu'ils n'étaient pas cruels._

_ -Thomas, ça va ? s'inquiéta Stephen._

_ -Je… je ne sais pas._

_ -Je n'aurais pas dû te faire venir ici, désolé._

_-Non ! C'était vraiment gentil… maintenant, je sais qui sont mes parents…_

_ Il ne pouvait cependant pas cacher son air plus que malheureux. Son ami s'en rendit compte et, dans un sursaut d'affection qui n'était cependant pas son genre, le serra dans ses bras._

_ -Un jour, on les retrouvera, Thomas, et ils devront s'expliquer sur ce qu'ils ont fait._

_ Thomas ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Non…_

_ Enfin, peut-être pas.

* * *

_

Emilie se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'empourpra. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, ni la deuxième. En fait, c'était bien la centième, mais elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas.

-Alors, c'est vous ? insista l'adolescent qui l'avait abordée en pleine rue.

-…Oui, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur.

-Je le savais ! Je peux avoir un autographe ?

La jeune femme perdit son sourire gêné en moins d'une seconde.

-Pardon ?

-Un autographe ! Vous en avez aussi en Angleterre, non ? Sauf si…

Il fut interrompu par la main d 'Emilie qui se plaqua contre sa joue gauche. Elle y mit toute sa force et sa colère, à tel point que le sale gosse, car c'en était un, faillit perdre son équilibre et s'étaler par terre.

-Connard ! lui lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas furieux. Sale petit con !

Elle ne se retourna pas, retint ses larmes. Comment pouvait-on être aussi… inconscient ? Cruel ? Débile ? Un autographe… et puis quoi encore ? C'était vraiment... honteux. Scandalisant. Insultant.

La jeune femme sentit les premières larmes rouler sur ses joues en ferma les yeux. Pourquoi devait-on systématiquement remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Pourquoi lui rappeler qu'elle avait survécu et pas les autres ? Ca faisait assez mal comme ça. Elle se sentait assez coupable, même si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, car tout était de la faute…

…de Stephen.

Son sauveur, son mystérieux sauveur, qui avait sauvé une personne en en laissant mourir près de trois cents autres. Pas un seul rescapé à part eux deux. Leur découverte sur une plage de l'état avait d'ailleurs fait la une du journal national. Resté dans le coma près d'un mois, Stephen avait été épargné par les journalistes, alors qu'elle avait dû y faire face jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en lassent. Et quand Stephen était revenu à lui, psychologiquement traumatisé, personne n'avait rien pu en tirer, et il s'était retrouvé parqué dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

-Salaud…

Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée ? Elle était devenue aigrie, amère, parfois paranoïaque, le tout recouvert d'une bonne couche de civilité et de sourires faciles. Et elle les voyait, ces tueurs, ces monstres peuplaient ses rêves et ses pensées. Comment pouvait-elle retrouver une vie normale, alors qu'ils étaient à ses trousses, ou du moins à celles de Stephen ?

* * *

Thomas courait, sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui sembla un instant croiser le regard de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais il ne se retourna pas et continua. La probabilité de la mort de Stephen gagnait du terrain dans ses convictions : elle expliquait ce qu'il se passait, sa disparition, l'impossibilité de sa localisation, sa baguette perdue… et aussi le sentiment qui montait en lui depuis quelques temps.

Il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul ! Mais il ne pouvait impliquer ses amis dans une historie aussi invraisemblable, lancée par un pseudo-voyant trop jeune pour être pris au sérieux ? Non...

...Par contre, il pouvait impliquer quelqu'un qui n'était pas son ami, et qui ne pourrait pas le lui refuser.


	6. Double rentrée

**Yop !**

**Je reprends doucement un rythme plus régulier... peut-être retrouverai-je ma vitesse de carrière dans quelques semaines. Ou peut-être pas, on verra bien.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 81 :**

Thomas se redressa d'un coup, bondit de son lit, quitta la chambre et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Une odeur de petit-déjeuner flottait dans l'air et lui faisait craindre le pire. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la cuisine confirma ses craintes : six assiettes, quatre enfants et deux adultes…

…Harry Potter lui avait encore échappé.

* * *

Sally, morose, arracha presque sa valise des mains de son père.

-Pourquoi t'es venu avec nous ? grommela-t-elle. Je suis plus un bébé !

-C'est la première année d'Adrien, répondit Harry. Et puis, j'ai bien le droit de rester un peu avec toi avant, non ? On ne se verra plus avant Noël.

-Mmph…

Adam pouffa silencieusement, contrairement à Zack qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire moqueur, s'attirant un regard furieux et prometteur de futures représailles de la part de sa cousine. Vincent, lui, paraissait plutôt mélancolique et gardait la tête baissée. Le né-moldu savait que son ami ne l'avouerait jamais, mais que voir cet amour paternel qu'il n'avait jamais connu lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Pour le sortir de ses pensées négatives, Adam lui tapota l'épaule en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-C'est enfin notre quatrième année, dit-il sur un ton enthousiaste.

-La moitié de notre cursus, renchérit le blondinet en retrouvant le sourire. Le temps passe vite…

-Comme tu dis…

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que nous allons apprendre, cette année ! Il paraît qu'on va voir des sortilèges très puissants, et qu'on aura plus de cours pratiques que théoriques ! En plus, maintenant que beaucoup de joueurs de Quidditch sont partis, il va falloir reformer les équipes…

Adam s'autorisa un nouveau sourire, victorieux cette fois-ci. Opération remontage de moral réussie !

* * *

C'était la rentrée. Emilie s'arrêta devant les marches menant à la grande entrée de son nouveau lycée, impressionnée. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, plusieurs centaines d'élèves, sans doute, réunis en ce premier jour de cours. La jeune femme pris son courage à deux mains, assez contente de cet environnement dans lequel elle n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à passer inaperçue, et commença à gravir l'escalier de pierre. Personne ne la regardait, ne semblait la reconnaître.

Tant mieux.

La nouvelle entra donc, et sortit une feuille reçue lorsqu'elle était venue s'inscrire. Il s'agissait d'un plan sommaire du lycée indiquant la position de sa classe. Elle s'avança dans le couloir qui traversait le bâtiment et compta les portes. A la quatrième, une sonnerie stridente annonça le début des cours. Comme un seul homme, les élèves désertèrent le corridor et s'engouffrèrent dans les salles auparavant désertes. La jeune femme pressa le pas et entra avec les derniers dans ce qui devait être sa classe. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers le fond de la classe, à l'avant-dernier rang, au bureau situé juste à côté de la fenêtre, et y posa son sac. Une place discrète, parfaite.

Un professeur plus tout jeune, à l'air désabusé, entra à son tour en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il réclama le silence en posant sa mallette sur le grand bureau et attendit patiemment.

-C'est bon ? soupira-t-il lorsqu'il eut capté l'attention de tous les élèves. Bien, beaucoup d'entre vous me connaissent, mais j'imagine que je dois me présenter aux nouveaux : je suis le professeur Phillins, je vous donnerai vos cours de mathématiques. Voilà. Ne perdons pas plus de temps et sortez vos livres…

C'était rapide, impersonnel, parfait. Même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié l'école, Emilie avait besoin de se plonger dans quelque chose pour oublier ses problèmes. Quoi de mieux que les mathématiques ?

Le cours passa, assez monotone. Elle entendait les élèves du dernier rang discuter à voix basse, et sentait de temps en temps le regard de son voisin se poser sur elle, mais tout cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était apaisée, loin de ses soucis, plongée dans quelques équations trigonométriques qui lui demandaient toute sa concentration. Au cours suivant, elle dut changer de classe et adopta la même stratégie : assise à l'assise à l'arrière et penchée sur ses cours.

Au quatrième cours, celui d'espagnol, elle se rendit compte d'une chose bizarre : son voisin, celui qui la regardait de temps en temps, était toujours le même. Il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, ne disait rien, mais la regardait. C'était… dérangeant. Et flippant.

Sa main droite, celle qui tenait son stylo, se mit à trembler légèrement.

_Ils avaient l'air tellement normaux. _C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit il y a des mois, assise au chevet de Stephen, et ce qu'elle se répétait depuis lors dès qu'elle remarquait quelqu'un de bizarre. Mais elle n'osait pas se tourner vers son voisin au regard inquisiteur. Il lui faisait… peur. Elle craignait de voir dans ses yeux la même chose que dans les leurs.

* * *

Adam regarda ses cartes, saisit l'as de pique et le posa sur la tablette. Vincent lâcha une dame du même signe, Sally un sept et Edmund un dix. Le né-moldu rafla la mise en soupirant de soulagement.

-Je croyais que je pourrais jamais le mettre à temps, dit-il sortant, cette fois, un quatre de cœur. Rien ne vaut un bon jeu de cartes, non ?

-C'est… perturbant, marmonna Vincent en avançant le roi de pique. Ah, je m'en suis enfin débarrassé !

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua Adam. Parce que les personnages ne bougent pas dessus ?

-Les sorciers ne jouent pas beaucoup aux cartes, expliqua Sally. C'est pas trop notre truc… je dois mettre un cœur, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-Et si j'en ai pas ?

-Fais comme Vincent, mets n'importe quoi.

La Gryffondor acquiesça et se défaussa d'un dix de trèfle. Edmund, concentré sur le jeu, hésita un instant avant de placer un six de cœur sur la tablette et de tout ramasser. A part les quatre joueurs, le compartiment comportait Zack, qui avait fini par s'endormir à force de regarder ses amis jouer, et Aymeric, plongé dans un bouquin. Il y avait aussi les affaires d'Adrien, que sa sœur avait envoyé balader dans le train : « C'est une bonne occasion de rencontrer des gens. » lui avait-elle assuré « C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Adam, et que papa a rencontré oncle Ron, Hermione, madame Lovegood et plein d'autres gens ! » Adrien avait un peu protesté, puis accepté de mauvaise grâce et s'était éclipsé. Ca faisait déjà près de deux heures, donc ça devait être efficace.

-Dernier tour, annonça Adam en abattant sa dernière carte. Deux de carreau ! Qui dit mieux ?

-j'ai aussi un carreau, sourit Vincent en abattant sa carte.

-Il me reste un cœur, grommela Sally. J'imagine que j'ai perdu ?

-Oui, confirma Edmund en posant son pique.

-Maintenant, expliqua le né-moldu, on compte les cœurs. Celui qui en a le plus a perdu ! J'en ai trois, c'est sûrement pas moi.

-Deux, annonça le blondinet avec un sourire.

-Cinq, soupira Sally. C'est bon, j'ai vraiment perdu ! Ce jeu n'est vraiment pas drôle !

-Peut-être parce qu'il fait appel à ton cerveau…

-…Ou que tu as inventé les règles pour être sûr de gagner !

-Hé ! C'est quoi cette accusation, mauvaise perdante !

-Quoi ?

* * *

Emilie essuya sommairement ses larmes, respira un bon coup et sortit de la cabine située au fond des toilettes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque dès le premier jour à cause d'un crétin fini qui la regardait comme une bête de foire ! Le pire, c'était lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si on accident avait été une expérience enrichissante. _Enrichissante._ Elle avait eu envie de lui mettre une gifle, mais son air tellement… sincère et réellement intéressé l'avait désarçonnée. Elle avait préféré se cacher là où il ne pourrait pas la suivre et pleurer un bon coup.

-Emilie ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers l'entrée des toilettes. Une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de sa vie, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et au regard marron assez triste, était adossée à la porte, comme si elle l'attendait.

-J'ai empêché les autres d'entrée, dit-elle après un moment. Je me suis dit que tu préférerais qu'on ne te dérange pas. Au fait, je m'appelle Olivia Sender, mais tu peux m'appeler Livy.

La Britannique plissa les yeux.

-Tu es…

-…Sans doute la seule amie du crétin qui t'a fait pleurer. Crois-moi, il ne voulait pas être méchant. Pour être franche, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il blesse les gens… il n'a juste aucun tact.

Emilie ne répondit pas. _Une expérience enrichissante._ Ce n'était pas un manque de tact, mais une absence totale de sens commun !

-En tout cas, poursuivit Livy, Ed a fini par comprendre son manque de délicatesse et voudrait s'excuser. Il attend dehors.

-Pourquoi devrais-je lui pardonner ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit…

-Crois-moi, je le devine très bien, soupira Livy. Il m'a fait le même coup quand on s'en rencontré, l'année dernière. Si tu n'acceptes pas ses excuses, il va continuer à te dire qu'il est désolé jusqu'à ce que tu lui pardonnes… j'ai craqué au bout de six semaines.

-Six semaines…

-Il s'excusait dès qu'il le pouvait, laissait des mots dans mon sac et mon casier… il m'a même envoyé des lettres !

-Il a l'air bizarre.

Livy sourit et s'éloigna de la porte.

-Ed n'est pas bizarre dans le sens psychologiquement dérangé, dit-elle après un moment. Il est juste très difficile à comprendre, mais je t'assure que ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Emilie regarda Livy, puis la porte, et se sentit mal. Elle avait toujours été éduquée pour être gentille et agréable, et sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait savoir pardonner… mais le pouvait-elle ? C'était parfois trop dur. Pardonner à eux qui avaient tué les passagers de l'avion et rendu Stephen fous ? Elle ne le pourrait jamais, c'était certain. Et ce garçon… _Enrichissante._ Le mot résonnait dans sa tête. Cette voix, vide de toute émotion, pouvait-elle appartenir à quelqu'un d'humain ? Livy semblait le croire, elle.

-D'accord, répondit finalement la Britannique.

N'avait-elle pas fait le mauvais choix ?

* * *

-Nan, lâchez-moi ! Bourreaux !

-Vincent, tiens-le mieux !

-Ca vaut pour toi aussi, Zack !

Avec un sourire sadique, Sally s'approcha d'Adam, une grenouille en chocolat gigotant entre ses doigts.

-Si tu le fais, la menaça son ami, je te tue !

La Gryffondor sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis haussa les épaules et lui pinça le nez. Obligé d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas mourir asphyxié, le né-moldu se retrouva avec la chocogrenouille en bouche. Ses amis le lâchèrent en riant, et il dut se résoudre à manger la bête qui commençait à fondre. C'était bon, c'était même excellent, c'était dégoûtant.

-C'est de la barbarie, grommela-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche. Après, venez pas vous plaindre qu'on vous a persécuté pendant plusieurs siècles !

-C'est pas mauvais, tout de même ? relativisa Aymeric, qui n'avait pas pris part à l'opération chocolatée. En plus, c'est toujours chaud vu qu'elle bouge dans tout les sens !

-Encore pire ! J'ai l'impression de manger une vraie grenouille… avec le goût en moins.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant son air faussement furieux et réellement dégoûté.

* * *

Livy ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir. Le garçon était là, droit comme un i, reconnaissable entre mille : ses cheveux noirs striés de mèches teintes en blanc, ses vêtements de ces deux mêmes couleurs, ses yeux noirs et profonds.

Quoique… quelque chose avait changé.

-Je suis désolé ! dit-il avait qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé !

Sa voix était teintée d'émotion, cette fois, et, lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux, elle y vit une culpabilité inattendue. Il était plein de remords, après avoir été odieux et insensible… quelle étrange personne ! Tout à coup, lui pardonner devint terriblement facile. Il avait l'air tellement coupable qu'elle avait presque pitié de lui.

-J'accepte tes excuses.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Le dénommé Ed haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-C'était rapide !

-Pardon ?

-Bah… avec Livy, ça a duré six semaines avant qu'elle me pardonne… je pensais que t'allais faire à peu près pareil.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de culpabilité ou de tristesse, elles s'étaient comme envolées. Emilie résista à son envie de coller une baffe à ce gars et se rappela des paroles d'Olivia : _Il n'a juste aucun tact_. C'était étonnamment vrai, et même en dessous de la vérité.

-Ed, la ferme ! grogna justement Livy en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu veux qu'elle te déteste encore plus ?

-Euh… non.

-Alors arrête de dire tout ce que tu penses !

-Rabat-joie…

La brune américaine leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la nouvelle lycéenne.

-Ne prends pas tout ce qu'il dit pour argent comptant.

-…D'accord.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa à nouveau Ed.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit Emilie, un peu perdue.

-Décidément, t'es différente de Livy…

-Ed !

L'intéressé s'excusa une troisième fois devant une Emilie plus que gênée. En fait, le véritable problème était qu'il disait tout ce qu'il avait en tête, sans faire attention à ce que ça pouvait entrainer.

* * *

-Regarde Sally, elle se ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang !

Adam se leva légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Effectivement, la brune Potter avait l'air de stresser encore plus que son frère, qui n'était pas encore passé par le Choixpeau et discutait avec d'autres futurs élèves en bâillant.

-Elle est vraiment attentive comme sœur, fit remarquer le né-moldu. J'aurais pas cru, elle parle jamais de sa famille.

-Elle a un peu de mal avec son père, expliqua Vincent. Elle aimerait qu'on la considère autrement que comme la fille du célébrissime Harry Potter, tu sais ?

-C'est compréhensible, mais le petit et Lucy sont vachement chouettes comme gosses…

Adrien fut enfin appelé sur le tabouret maudit. Son regard se tourna directement vers sa sœur et son cousin, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança sur l'estrade. Adam, qui commençait à trouver le temps long, s'imagina le petit discours du Choixpeau : « Ah, un autre Potter ! J'espère que tu finiras pas comme ta sœur et ton père, affublé d'une prophétie pourrie, mais ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Par contre, t'échappera pas à la plus grande tradition familiale : chez Gryffondor ! »

La discussion dura un peu plus longtemps, mais le bouclier avait vu juste : Adrien fut expédié vers la table rouge et or et s'assit aux côtés de sa sœur. Une quinzaine d'autres élèves furent répartis, puis la directrice prit la parole, comme chaque année. Cependant…

-Cette année, commença McGonagall, nous devons déplorer le décès accidentel de l'une de nos élèves : Carey Pond, durant ces vacances. Elle allait entrer en seconde année, et…

Le né-moldu sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Carey, morte ? Comment ? La directrice ne donna aucune information, se contentant d'annoncer le fait avec un air peiné et soucieux. Quelques élèves pleurèrent, beaucoup ne touchèrent pas à leur assiette de la soirée. Adam fut de ceux-là. Sous le regard inquiet de Vincent, qui ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné, il perdit ses couleurs et fixa obstinément ses genoux.

Le banquet se termina plus gaiement qu'il n'avait commencé. Les élèves quittèrent petit à petit la Grande Salle pour leurs dortoirs. Le bouclier fut un des premiers, il se coucha directement, sans adresser la parole à quiconque, réfugié derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

* * *

Emilie se tourna vers Livy et Ed, qui l'avaient accompagnée sur une partie du chemin jusque chez elle. La Britannique s'étonnait de s'entendre aussi bien avec Olivia, qui semblait la comprendre très bien, et surtout avec Ed, qui avait laissé de côté ses questions blessantes et s'était révélé très sympathique, bien qu'un peu déluré, et commentait presque tout ce qu'il voyait : les gens, les animaux, les maisons ou choses bizarres… Ca lui donnait un petit côté innocent, rectifié par certaines remarques acides ou déplacées.

-A demain, dit-elle platement.

-Je suis contente que cette histoire soit réglée, sourit Livy. Et aussi qu'on soit devenues amies.

Amies… Emilie faillit la rectifier mais ne put s'y résoudre devant son enthousiasme. Comment lui avouer qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait avoir d'amis ? Tout était encore trop frais, et elle ne pouvait intégrer personne d'autre dans l'entourage inquiétant de Stephen, et donc dans le sien.

-Au fait, intervint Ed, mets quelque chose de moins voyant, demain. Ton pull est vraiment moche et…

Livy lui donna un coup dans les côtes agrémenté d'un regard noir. La Britannique baissa les yeux sur son pull rouge, qu'elle aimait pourtant beaucoup, et sourit légèrement. A force, elle trouvait les petites réflexions de ce crétin assez amusantes.

-Je crois qu'on va y aller, soupira Olivia. Viens, Ed.

-Ouais…

Les deux s'éloignèrent, puis Livy s'arrêta et se retourna, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-Au fait, tu veux savoir le vrai nom de cet imbécile ?

-Non ! s'écria Ed.

-Bien sûr, le contredit Emilie, qui s'était déjà posé la question.

-En vrai, il s'appelle…

-Traîtresse !

-…Eden !

* * *

Adam se redressa, se glissa hors de son lit et quitta le dortoir, puis la salle commune, faisant signe à Royal de se taire. Il chercha l'escalier caché, le dénicha, le gravit, parcourut le couloir silencieux, déboucha dans la salle semi-circulaire, prison dorée des Gryffondor, et, certain que personne ne l'entendrait, se laissa tomber au sol et pleura.

Derrière lui, dans le corridor sombre, Léo l'observa d'un air peiné avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans le sol.

* * *

Thomas piquait du nez, penché sur un livre dont il relisait la même page depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Il guettait le retour d'Harry Potter depuis des heures, mais le Survivant n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rentrer chez lui. Quelle lâche ! Le Serdaigle frappa rageusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Il voulait retrouver Stephen, coûte que coûte, même s'il ne restait de lui que des cendres, mais la non coopération du patriarche Potter ne l'aidait vraiment pas, alors qu'il était la seule personne, avec McGonagall, capable de l'aider.

-…Thomas ?

L'ex-champion sursauta et se tourna vers la porte. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Depuis qu'il avait annoncé la mort de Stephen a ses amis, ces derniers l'avaient laissé tranquille, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il avait espéré que ça dure assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse la prouver ou, pur utopie, la réfuter. Ca faisait deux jours…

-Je peux te parler ? lui demanda Senneri, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Thomas hocha la tête, un peu ennuyé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté… il voulait juste des réponses. L'Atlante s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du sien et soupira longuement.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit-il après quelques secondes.

Oh, non, pas ça…

-Mon père est mort il y a quelques années.

Thomas ferma les yeux. Une bouffée de mal-être monta en lui.

-Ca a été très dur, mais…

-…Tais-toi.

Senneri se tut, étonné. Son ami baissa la tête, honteux. C'était fini, il ne pouvait pas mentir à quelqu'un prêt à se replonger dans de mauvais souvenirs pour l'aider ! C'était tout bonnement impensable, il ne voulait pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

-Senneri… pour être franc, Stephen n'est peut-être pas mort.

-Que…

-Il a disparu. D'abord lui, puis sa famille. J'aurais dû vous le dire mais… au fond, je pense qu'il est mort, même si je n'en suis pas totalement sûr.

L'Atlante écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

-Pourquoi nous avoir menti ?

-Je ne voulais pas ! Mais il faut me comprendre…

-Te comprendre ? Thomas, tu nous as dit qu'il était mort sans le savoir, tu te rends compte ?

-C'est presque certain, Senneri !

L'intéressé secoua la tête, dégoûté.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à abandonner aussi facilement…

-Tu crois que ça me plaît ? s'énerva le Britannique.

Il serra les poings, les larmes aux yeux.

-Quand Nicolas m'a dit qu'il avait disparu, je n'ai pas cru. Quand Nakash m'a dit qu'il était sans doute mort, j'ai préféré croire autre chose… ça fait des mois que je me bats contre cette idée, mais maintenant qu'il y a cette baguette… il a pu lui arriver n'importe quoi !

-…De quoi parles-tu, Thomas ? Nicolas, Nakash… qui sont-ils pour t'avoir dit des choses pareilles ?

Thomas soupira, hésita, puis raconta.


	7. Suppositions

**OMG, je suis rapide, même pas une semaine pour ce chapitre :p**

**Malgré tout, je me dois de déplorer la chute libre des reviews, semblable à celle du contenu de mon portefeuille (oui, je suis fauché, et alors ?) Cependant, y a encore pas mal de lecteurs, c'est déjà ça :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 82 : **

Le temps est un immense puzzle, dont l'infinité de pièces change constamment de forme. Au final, beaucoup sont incompatibles entre elles, mais les autres, enboîtées d'une certaine manière, peuvent aboutir à des milliards de futurs différents.

Cette graine, par exemple, s'il la plantait là, maintenant, tout de suite, pourrait grandir, donner de belles fleurs dont les descendants pourraient, un jour, attirer le regard d'un homme et lui donner envie d'en faire cadeau à celle qui, touchée par ce présent, accepterait un rendez-vous, puis un deuxième, et deviendrait sa fiancée, sa femme, puis la mère de ses enfants. L'un d'eux deviendrait quelqu'un de très important, un homme politique qui ferait changer les choses. Une femme, grâce aux aides sociales qu'il aurait créées, inventerait quelque chose de fabuleux…

-Nicolas, on mange !

Le garçon sursauta, laissant tomber la graine qu'il tenait encore dans le creux de sa main. Elle atterrit dans le sceau d'eau qu'il avait apporté avec lui et s'y enfonça doucement. En moins d'une seconde, le futur que l'oracle avait entreperçu se brouilla, désormais irréalisable.

-Dommage, murmura-t-il en se levant. J'arrive !

Il traversa le jardin fraîchement tondu et rentra dans le salon par une large porte-fenêtre. Sa mère était en train de mettre les plats sur table, aux côtés de deux assiettes. Deux.

-Papa ne rentre pas ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Il travaille plus tard, aujourd'hui.

-D'accord.

Nicolas s'installa sur sa chaise, un peu ennuyé, et attendit que sa mère fasse pareille pour commencer à se servir. Son père n'était pas souvent là à cause de son travail et de ses cours du soir, alors c'était vraiment rare qu'ils mangent tous ensemble.

-Je crois que je devrais recommencer à travailler, dit soudainement sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sous-entendu : est-ce que je vais réussir à trouver un job ? L'oracle découpa sa viande tout en réfléchissant. Sa mère avait été institutrice pendant quelques années, mais avait dû arrêter lorsqu'il avait commencé à devenir bizarre… Mauvaise période familiale.

-Madame Sevrier risque de déménager à Paris, répondit-il après une bonne minute. Si elle le fait, la place sera libre.

-Je ferai attention.

Le garçon hocha la tête et se mit à manger, pensif.

* * *

-Emilie, ton pull est toujours aussi moche.

-Bonjour, Eden, tu vas bien ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

La Britannique haussa les épaules et salua Livy, qui arrivait en courant.

-T'aurais pu m'attendre, grogna-t-elle à l'attention du jeune homme.

-Tu traînais.

-C'est toi qui traçais !

-Que tu crois !

-On ne devrait pas se dépêcher ? les interrompit Emilie. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et tous trois se mirent en route. De là où ils s'étaient retrouvés, le chemin jusqu'au lycée n'était pas très long. Ils croisèrent de plus en plus d'élèves sur leur route, mais tous semblaient éviter de venir leur parler. La Britannique commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, ce qu'Ed remarqua très vite.

-Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils regardent, la rassura-t-il. C'est moi ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis plutôt bizarre.

-Et il s'en vante, marmonna Livy.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Je ne te trouve pas vraiment bizarre, intervint Emilie. D'accord, tu as la fâcheuse manie de dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête, et ton look est plutôt original, mais à part ça…

-C'est déjà beaucoup, expliqua Olivia. Ici, les réputations se font vite et sont difficiles à changer.

-Je vois…

* * *

Adam bâilla malgré lui, repoussa son assiette et posa paresseusement sa tête sur la table des Serdaigle. Il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup dormi. Pas du tout, en fait. Tout ça à cause de la mort de Carey ! Et pourquoi était-il tellement triste alors qu'il la connaissait à peine ? Ils n'avaient pas dû se parler plus de trois fois l'année dernière !

-Adam, ça va ? s'inquièta Vincent.

-A ton avis ? marmonna l'intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas trop, tu as toujours tendance à être grincheux le matin…

Le né-moldu se redressa, piqué au vif.

-Moi, au moins, j'arrive à me lever !

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le bouclier soupira et baissa la tête.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Je me sens très triste depuis hier soir, quand McGo a annoncé la mort de Carey…

-Tu la connaissais ?

-Je lui ai à peine parlé l'année passé.

Le sang-pur fronça les sourcils, pensif.

-C'est pas la fille bizarre dont parlait Edmund ?

-Hein ?

-Celle que t'avais l'impression de connaître… et que tout ceux à qui elle parlait avaient l'impression de connaître, en fait.

-Il t'en a parlé…

-Il a fini par trouver ça étrange ! J'ai fait quelques recherches chez les Potter avant que tu n'arrives, avec Zack et Sally.

-Des recherches ?

Le blondinet lui fit signe de se taire et se leva. Les deux Serdaigle quittèrent la Grande Salle en saluant leurs amis et sortirent du château, là où ils pourraient être plus tranquilles. Adam s'étonna légèrement de l'attitude de son ami. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer, encore ?

-Pour toi, c'est peut-être normal que les gens soient aussi anormaux, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais la magie est régie par des lois très strictes, et certaines choses ne sont techniquement pas possibles. Du tout.

-Comme ce que faisait Carey ?

-Je ne sais pas… a priori elle ne "faisait" rien, elle "était" différente des autres. Nous sommes tombés sur un vieux livre au sujet des prophéties, dans le bureau du père de Sally. Il disait que les détenteurs de prophéties, comme toi, pouvaient défier les impossibilités magiques !

-Tu crois qu'elle…

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais elle était peut-être le "sang-brisé" auquel tu étais lié. Ca pourrait expliquer ce que tu ressens.

Le né-moldu écarquilla les yeux. Carey, le sang-brisé ?

* * *

-Bon sang, Thomas, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies gardé ça secret !

-C'était nécessaire…

Senneri passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira un bon coup.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il se passe quelque chose d'assez grave pour que le Tournoi des trois Sorciers soit saboté ? Je ne suis pas spécialiste en relations institutionnelles, mais Poudlard a sans doute le devoir de révéler tout ça au Ministère, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ils disent que ça ne le concerne pas !

L'Atlante se mit à faire les cent pas, consterné.

-Je peux comprendre que tu ne saches pas certaines choses, étant donné que tu as passé la moitié de ta vie chez des moldus, mais sache que ce Nicolas n'est certainement pas un simple voyant, et que ce que ta directrice veut garder caché est sans aucun doute très, très grave.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'est pas un concours ordinaire, Thomas ! Il est le symbole de la compétition que se livrent, depuis des siècles, Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang et, depuis dix ans, d'autres écoles de sorcellerie. Le fait que deux directrices aient accepté de mettre en péril le tournoi veut dire qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix.

-A ce point ?

-Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai pour les nouvelles écoles, mais les trois premières sont liées par des dizaines de Tournoi pendant lesquels le sang a coulé. Ce lien est très puissant, la tricherie à un niveau aussi haut dans la hiérarchie est extrêmement grave…

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de trouver son ami un peu trop… mélodramatique. C'était un tournoi, magique de surcroît, mais tout de même, ça restait une joute entre écoles ! L'Atlante avait l'air de penser que c'était bien plus que ça, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant de sa part.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira le Serdaigle. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Senneri s'arrêta et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Nicolas n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être. Les voyants, sans être monnaie courante, ne sont pas assez rares pour qu'on les traite comme ça. Ce garçon… était autre chose, je ne sais pas quoi.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi ? Il m'a dit de retrouver Stephen, mais s'il est mort…

-Arrête de t'accrocher à cette idée ! Le djinn t'a bien donné d'autres pistes, non ?

-Un sortilège de protection très puissant, un autre djinn plus fort que lui… et une "moldufication" qui lui aurait retiré son essence magique.

Le champion de l'Atlantide fronça les sourcils.

-Dans les deux cas, nous avons affaire à de la très puissante magie noire…

-Je ne vois pourquoi des mages noirs s'en prendraient à Stephen.

-Et s'il était impliqué dans quelque chose de grave ?

-J'y ai pensé, et c'est pour ça que j'essaie de mettre le main sur Harry Potter depuis qu'on est revenu du Chemin de Traverse. J'ai l'impression qu'il le sait et qu'il fait tout pour qu'on ne se croise pas, c'est énervant.

-Attendons encore un peu. Au pire nous savons où il travaille.

Thomas sourit légèrement en s'imaginant débarquer au Ministère avec Senneri. C'est sûr que le Survivant l'aurait dans l'os, obligé de s'expliquer au beau milieu de l'institution à laquelle il cachait toutes ces informations ! En fait, cette idée était assez tentante, une vengeance bien refroidie.

* * *

-Ce serait… terrible !

Vincent secoua la tête.

-Plutôt très inquiétant, Zack. Imagine qu'elle était bien le sang-brisé… sa mort ne te paraît pas supecte ?

-C'était un accident, non ? hasarda le rouquin.

-Les rumeurs disent que non, soupira Edmund. Personne ne sait où et quand c'est arrivé, il n'y a aucun témoin et on dit que ses parents ont été convoqués au Ministère le jour après sa mort.

-Un meurtre ? murmura Aymeric.

-Qui sait ?

Silence au bord du lac. Adam sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et ressera les pans de sa cape. Ils venaient d'arriver à Poudard, mais la température descendait déjà drastiquement. Et ces rumeurs sur la mort de Carey… étaient-elles réelles ? Et était-ce lié au fait qu'elle ait pu être détentrice d'une prophétie ? Cette idée le glaça intérieurement. Devait-il se considérer comme étant en danger, lui aussi ? Et Sally ? Cette dernière semblait être arrivée aux même conclusions et se leva lentement.

-Si ce que tu penses en vrai, Vincent, alors on a plus qu'à se préparer encore mieux que l'année dernière. Tant que nous sommes à Poudlard, il n'y a aucun danger, autant en profiter.

-Aucun danger ? répéta le né-moldu. Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-L'école est imprenable, répondit Aymeric à la place de la Gryffondor. Il faudrait que nos ennemis soient aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour forcer ses portes.

Le bouclier hocha la tête, moins confiant que ses amis, et laissa son regard parcourir le lac. Le choc passé, il se rendait compte que la mort de Carey ne l'affectait pas vraiment. Il se sentait un peu coupable de penser comme ça, mais c'était la vérité.

* * *

Thomas se réintégra dans le groupe d'anciens élèves sans trop de difficultés. Tous semblaient penser que la démarche entreprise par Senneri avait aboutie, et ne lui posèrent aucune question quant à leur discussion dans la bibliothèque. Petits regards en coin, concertations silencieuses, moues ennuyées… toutes ces choses ne tardèrent pas à disparaître totalement. Cependant, les vacances étaient bel et bien finies, même pour de nouveaux adultes, qui devaient à présent faire leur entére dans le monde du travail…

-J'ai les qualifications requises pour devenir assistante au Ministère de la Justice Magique, annonça Karen lors de leur dernière balade dans la campagne environnante. J'ai été recommandé par mon oncle, alors je devrais trouver une place facilement.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment de toi, sourit Laure. Tu es déjà pleine d'ambition.

-Pas vraiment, je veux juste avoir un travail stable.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement consternée.

-Moi, je vais passer quelques mois en France, révéla-t-ele à son tour. Pour en savoir plus sur ma famille et mes origines.

Elle insista sur ce dernier mot en regardant Thomas et Anata dans les yeux. Le Serdaigle se souvint qu'elle avait parlé de discuter avec sa mère et sa grand-mère… Il s'était demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas abordé la sujet avec la première, mais elle avait dû planifier ce voyage pour en apprendre encore plus sur place.

-Moi, marmonna Adrien, dépité, je vais passer l'examen pour devenir Auror.

-Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de te réjouir, s'étonna la blonde.

-Bien sûr que si !...

Le Serdaigle se passa une main dans les cheveux, peiné pour son ami. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas encore osé déclarer sa flamme à Laure. Il devait craindre, à raison, son départ et toutes les rencontres qu'elle pourrait faire outre-Manche pendant ces quelques mois. C'était d'un triste !

-Je pense que je vais un peu voyager, moi aussi, s'enthousiasma Anata. Après être restée autant de temps sur l'Atlantide, j'ai envie de découvrir le monde… !

-Tu devais travailler pour ton père, non ? fit remarquer Senneri.

-Je peux faire les deux en même temps, sourit la jeune femme. Je passerai certainement par la Grèce et l'Asie Mineure… récolter quelques informations non-officielles sur l'Atlantide sera un jeu d'enfants ! Et toi, grincheux, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Le champion s'arrêta, pensif.

-…Bonne question, répondit-il finalement. Franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout.

-Et toi, Thomas ?

L'intéressé sourit faussement.

-Je pense ne rien faire cette année, avoua-t-il.

Personne ne lâcha de remarque. Ils pensaient presque tous à la même chose : il était encore en deuil. Cette ambiance mensongère gêna le descendant de Gryffondor, qui leur proposa de rentrer au manoir. Tout en discuant de sujets moins importants, il commença à se demander par où il pourrait bien débuter ses nouvelles recherches, dans le cas où le père Potter ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. La baguette lui donnait un indice, mais lequel ? Elle était arrivée dans l'Atlantique, Stephen pouvait se trouver dans de nombreux pays différents…

* * *

-En fait, tu devrais essayer le bleu, ça t'irait mieux.

Emilie ignora totalement la remarque d'Ed et s'adressa plutôt à Livy :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en cours avec nous ?

-Je recommence, cette année, révéla l'Américaine. Là, en fait, je suis une année en dessous de vous…

-Je comprends. Ca veut dire que tu connais Ed depuis quoi, deux ans ?

-Je te parle ! grogna le jeune homme en question. Je disais que tu devrais…

-Non, même pas ! Je suis arrivé dans cette ville au milieu de l'année dernière. En fait, je viens de l'Oregon.

Une ombre passa dans son regard, devenu étonnamment grave et triste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne. Entretemps, Ed avait arrêté de harceler sa nouvelle amie et gardait un silence peu habituel chez lui.

-…Bref, reprit Olivia, je t'ai déjà dit comme Ed était pénible, au début !

Légèrement étonnée par l'ambiance glaciale qui avait régné pendant près de cinq secondes, Emilie se contenta de hocher sagement la tête. Elle sentait que quelque chose planait, une chose qui ne la concernait absolument pas, mais que partageaient les deux autres. Et ce n'était pas vraiment joyeux.

-Moi aussi, je recommence, dit-elle après un moment. Enfin, j'imagine que vous le savez…

-C'est légitime, intervint Ed. Te faire passer des examens l'année dernière aurait été criminel ! Bon, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné de la part de ce gouvernement, mais…

Olivia lui donna un coup de coude réprobateur.

-Quoi ? répliqua le jeune homme, agacé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

-Devine !

Elle désigna la Britannique de la tête. Emilie avait perdu son sourire, plongée dans des souvenirs que personne ne pouvaient suspecter. Des monstres, un avion, trois cents morts et deux survivants. Dont un doté de pouvoirs étranges, mais plongé dans un état de choc apparemment irréversible.

-On est arrivé, dit-elle finalement. A demain.

Sans laisser aux deux autres le temps de répliquer, la jeune femme prit la direction de sa maison, le coeur serré.

* * *

Garreth écarquilla les yeux et en lâcha presque son portable.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ? répéta-t-il.

"Oui, j'ai envoyé Caïn, Red et Hawk à ses trousses."

-Il n'a donc aucune chance.

"Je ne sais pas. Il a sûrement deviné que nous savions, tout se jouera sur la vitesse."

-Je suis convaincu de notre réussite.

"Moi aussi, Garreth. Si nous avons l'oracle, tu pourras peut-être bientôt arrêter cette mascarade et tuer ce sang-de-bourbe."

-Je suis déjà impatient, maître Ulrich.

"Je n'en doute pas. Néanmoins, reste sur tes gardes."

La communication se termina après ces dernirèes paroles. Garreth ferma les yeux et résista à l'envie qui le prenait de balancer le téléphone contre un mur. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter d'entendre Ulrich traiter Adam de sang-de-bourbe.

-Que m'arrive-t-il ? murmura-t-il en sortant du salon. Je débloque…

Les paroles funestes de sa dernière victime lui revinrent en tête. Aimer Adam… comme un fils ? Ca ne pouvait pas être possible ! Un simple moldu ne pouvait pas dominer son esprit de sang-pur !

* * *

Nicolas ferma la porte-fenêtre derrière lui, enleva ses chaussures et all s'installer devant la télé. Il zappa sur différentes chaînes, sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, et soupira longuement.

-Tu t'ennuies déjà ? sourit son père.

Attablé un peu plus loin, il était en train de classer et recopier les notes prises pendant ses cours. L'oracle haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui avec une moue lassée.

-Je n'aime pas rester à ne rien faire, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant.

-A cause de… ce que tu vois ?

-Un peu… je sais déjà tout ce qui va se passer dans ces émissions…

Son paternel hcha la tête, compréhensif.

-Tu veux m'aider à étudier ?

-Si tu veux.

Le garçon attrapa un classeur et l'ouvrit au hasard. Son père, Marc Floraison, prenait des cours de médecine depuis presque quatre ans, empruntant les notes des autres étudiants lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas assister aux cours à cause de son travail. Evidemment, ça l'obligeait à beaucoup travailler à la maison, au plus grand déplaisir de sa femme.

-Tu n'auras pas de question sur cette matière, fit remarquer Nicolas en lui montrant la feuille. Du moins, ton professeur ne l'a pas prévu.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit l'adulte. Je dois tout de même connaître ça pour être un bon médecin, tu ne crois pas ?

-…Peut-être.

Des éclats de rire venus de la cuisine brisèrent le calme ambiant. La mère du jeune garçon, téléphone à la main, sortit brièvemet de la cuisine et s'excusa silencieusement auprès de son mari avant de disparaître en fermant la porte. L'oracle regarda son père sourire tendrement et baissa les yeux.

Il avait un.. pressentiment. Une chose… une chose importante s'était produite, à l'instant. Cet homme… il leur avait dit !

-Ils viennent, dit-il tout haut.

-Qui ça ? s'étonna son père. Tu as eu une vision ?

Tellement de possibilités ! Désormais en partie ailleurs, Nicolas voyait tous ces futurs s'effacer progressivement : celui où ils étaient victimes d'un attentat moldu, celui où l'un d'entre eux se rebellait contre ses collègues, celui où ils changeaient tous d'avis… Tellement de possibles improbables, qui n'arrivaient pas et disparaissaient en silence.

-Ils transplanent, souffla l'oracle.

Ils pouvaient rater leur transplanage, être détournés par une interférece magique, être déconcentrés et se retrouver au milieu d'un lac ou d'une montagne.

-Ils sont là, murmura l'enfant.

Ils le tortureraient, le tueraient, lui arracheraient ses prophéties, le prendraient en pitié, l'épargneraient, le rallieraient à leur cause, se tromperaient de personne.

-Ils sont au village ! cria-t-il.

Son père, d'abord stupéfait, fronça les sourcils et partit chercher sa femme dans la cuisine. Nicolas se précipita vers une vieille armoire, l'ouvrit en grand et en sortit une vieille coupe en argent gravée à son nom, qu'il posa sur la table-basse du salon.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s 'affola sa mère. Nicolas ?

-Nous devons aller chez tante Estelle, répondit-il en agrippant la coupe.

Ses parents l'imitèrent rapidement et, une seconde plus tard, ils disparurent.


	8. Décisions

**GROSSE FLEMME**

**Et d'abord, je m'en fous TT'**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 83 :

* * *

Vendredi

* * *

Nuit claire, douce et légère. Assis sur les marches du perron de sa maison, Garreth fumait en regardant le ciel. Il n'aimait pas la nuit, la lumière blafarde de la lune et des étoiles, parfois cachés par des nuages autrement invisibles dans le ciel sombre. Et ce silence de mort, digne d'un cimetière, mais présent dans une aire terriblement plus vaste…

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit à l'étage, laissant apparaître le visage las d'une jeune femme qui n'en était pas une. Friedrich ramena ses cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles et tira un peu sur le col du grand t-shirt qu'il mettait pour dormir, au cas où il se retransformerait pendant son sommeil.

-Garreth, soupira-t-il en baissa la tête. Ne reste pas si tard dehors, les voisins vont jaser.

-Je fume, merde ! grogna le sorcier.

-Moins fort, s'il te plaît… on doit rester discret.

Garreth marmonna dans sa barbe, éteignit sa cigarette et rentra dans la demeure banlieusarde. Friedrich resta quelques secondes supplémentaires à regarder les environs puis referma la fenêtre, tira les rideaux et se glissa dans le grand lit qu'ils partageaient depuis des mois. Au départ, ils dormaient dans des lits séparés, bien sûr, mais il s'était avéré qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réussi à trouver le sommeil, comme si les habitudes des vrais François et Aline Walker avaient déteint sur eux…

Le jeune membre de la Relève des Ténèbres frissonna. Il éprouvait tellement de sentiments contradictoires, ces derniers temps ! Il se sentait aussi sale que le pire des sang-de-bourbe, et ça l'effrayait vraiment. Il commençait même à regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait, à ressentir des choses pour ce gosse qu'il n'avait vu que pendant un mois, et surtout pour son… collègue.

* * *

Samedi

* * *

Les auditions pour les équipes de Quidditch de cette nouvelle année allaient bientôt commencer. Allergique aux balais, Adam y accompagna tout de même Vincent, qui voulait tenter sa chance dans l'équipe comme poursuiveur.

-Mauvaise idée, maugréa le né-moldu en traînant les pieds.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, répliqua son ami. Je suis plutôt bon, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance ?

-J'en sais vraiment rien, lâcha le bouclier, sarcastique.

-Je sais ce que tu penses… mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais escalader une montagne ! Quelques entrainements ne me tueront pas.

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dis !

Le blondinet s'arrêta brusquement. Adam fit quelques pas puis se retourna pour voir son ami en proie au doute.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une mauvaise idée ? murmura Vincent.

Le né-modlu hésita quant à sa réponse. Le « oui » resta bloqué dans sa gorge, retenu par la tête vraiment pathétique du sang-pur. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, même s'il sentait qu'il le regretterait un jour.

-Ne m'écoute pas trop, soupira-t-il. Tu sais bien que je déteste ce sport, alors ne fais pas trop attention à ce que je dis. Si tu veux vraiment essayer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherais.

Le blondinet sourit, soulagé.

-Merci, Adam.

L'intéressé pivota et reprit son chemin vers le stade, cachant son inquiétude du mieux possible. A l'entrée du terrain, il souhaita bonne chance à son ami et monta dans les gradins. Quelques curieux, glandeurs ou véritables fans s'y étaient installés, souvent en petits groupes. Sally était déjà là, en pleine discussion avec Aymeric. Le né-moldu les salua de loin avant de les rejoindre.

-Ed n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Il s'est inscrit dans un club de Botanique, je crois, répondit la Gryffondor. Leur première réunion est aujourd'hui.

Le bouclier haussa un sourcil, relativement surpris. Il savait que son ami était assez doué dans cette matière, et qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, mais de là à rejoindre un club… Edmund n'était pas vraiment du genre sociable, surtout depuis les évènements de leur deuxième année. Les quelques jours qu'il avait passés enfermé aux cachots l'avaient rendus légèrement paranoïaque.

-J'imagine que c'est une bonne nouvelle, lâcha-t-il néanmoins.

-Il avance, approuva Sally.

-En parlant de club, intervint Aymeric, je crois que nous avons un petit problème.

-Lequel ?

-Certains élèves ont eu vent de nos séances d'entraînement de l'année dernière, et vu nos résultats plus qu'honorables aux examens, ils voudraient y participer.

Adam et Sally se regardèrent, tout aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre.

-Je leur ai dit que je vous en parlerais, précisa le blond. C'est à vous de voir…

-Je n'avais pas imaginé ça, marmonna le Serdaigle.

-On ne peut pas refuser, soupira la brune. Ils vont commencer à croire qu'on cache quelque chose.

Le né-moldu hocha la tête, ennuyé. Il aurait dû s'en douter, évidemment. Ils n'avaient pas caché leurs entrainements aux autres, et avaient tous eu de bons points dans les cours pratiques… ça n'avait pas dû être difficile de relier les deux.

-Combien d'élèves ? demanda-t-il au Serpentard.

-Deux à Poufsouffle et un chez moi… ils me l'ont demandé ce matin, en cours de Métamorphose.

-Un Serpentard ? s'étonna Sally.

Aymeric acquiesça, embarrassé.

-Plutôt une… Selena Malfoy.

La brune écarquilla les yeux, plus que stupéfaite. De son côté, Adam passa une main sur son visage en pestant intérieurement. Avec Selena dans la place, l'ambiance allait être explosive… sans oublier qu'elle savait à peu près tout ! Quelle fille énervante, tout de même.

-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, poursuivit le sang-pur. Désolé.

-C'est pas que je l'aime pas, rectifia la Gryffondor. C'est juste… familial.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne excuse…

-Je sais bien.

Adam fit la moue, plus qu'ennuyé. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Sally et Selena dans la même pièce, ça non. Il suffirait d'une parole en trop, et ça serait la bagarre assurée ! Déjà qu'elles passaient la moitié de leur temps à se battre en duel lorsqu'ils étaient au club… si elles devaient, en plus, continuer pendant leurs entrainements, ça allait devenir insoutenable !

-Ca commence ! s'écria soudainement quelqu'un, un peu plus bas.

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers le terrain, les yeux rivés vers les auditions des Serdaigle. Ils étaient assez nombreux et commencèrent sans plus attendre les essais pour remplacer Thomas Winchester. Les années de Tournoi, il n'y avait jamais de matchs officiels de Quidditch, donc personne, l'année dernière, n'avait vraiment été désigné pour le remplacer.

Bref, une bonne dizaine d'élèves tentèrent leur chance, avec plus ou moins de succès. Au final, c'est une fille qui remporta la place, une sixième année apparemment prometteuse. Ensuite, ce fut au tour du gardien, l'ancien était aussi en septième année lors du tournoi. Il y eu tout de suite moins de participants, le poste étant quand même moins glorieux que celui d'attrapeur. Et le plus doué se révéla être…

-Robert ? s'étonna Adam.

-C'est MacDouglas ? marmonna Sally. T'es sûr ?

-Il s'est teint les cheveux en blond juste avant la rentrée, tu le savais pas ?

-Tout le monde en parlait, pourtant, renchérit Aymeric. Enfin, dans ma Maison, c'était surtout pour se moquer de lui, mais bon.

-Bah non, je le savais pas…

Au tour des batteurs. Ceux de l'ancienne équipe étaient toujours en course, mais il y avait quand même des auditions pour les remplaçants. Le tour des poursuiveurs arriva enfin. Les candidats étaient très nombreux, pour quelques places seulement.

-Vince va se faire ratatiner, soupira le né-moldu.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois ! répliqua la Gryffondor. Je suis certaine qu'il va être choisi !

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mauvais, approuva Aymeric.

-Je suis le seul à m'inquiéter pour sa santé ? grimaça le Serdaigle. S'il est sélectionné, il s'entraînera sous la pluie et dans le froid, sans parler des matchs ! C'est tellement brute, ces trucs…

-Tu parles comme si t'étais sa mère, railla la brune. Vincent est plus résistant que tu ne le penses.

-Franchement, j'en doute.

-C'est son tour ! les interrompit le Serpentard.

Effectivement, le blondinet était en train d'enfourcher son balai. Il avait l'air stressé mais déterminé, attitude assez étonnante lorsqu'il se trouvait en public. D'autres étaient passés avant lui, aussi connaissait-il la série d'exercices qu'on allait lui imposer : un test de vol, d'abord, avec équilibre, vitesse et technique. Un test de précision, où il devait simplement lancer des balles dans les anneaux (d'après Sally, on le notait sur la vitesse de son lancé et, bien sûr, le précision de son tir). Le dernier test, et pas le moindre, consistait en une sorte de course sadique : il devait parcourir une distance en un temps record tout en évitant les cognards qu'on envoyait sur lui.

-Barbare, marmonna Adam.

-Même en Quidditch, les Serdaigle sont élitistes, commenta la Gryffondor.

-Il est doué ! s'enthousiasma Aymeric.

C'était vrai. Vincent passa le premier test sans véritables soucis, réussit presque tous ses tirs lors du deuxième et évita tous les cognards du troisième. Le capitaine de l'équipe, un jeune prodige de cinquième année, Gregory Blink, juché en amazone sur son balai, le regarda faire avec un certain intérêt. Le blondinet, épuisé après ce véritable parcours du combattant, retourna aux vestiaires pour se changer après avoir lancé un coup d'œil inquiet vers les gradins.

-Les Gryffondor ont fini aussi, fit remarquer Aymeric en pointant l'autre extrémité du terrain du doigt.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Sally. On récupère Zack, puis Vincent, on chope Edmund et on discute de cette histoire de… « club d'entraînement »

-Ce nom est nul, grimaça Adam.

-Pas du tout !

-Si !

* * *

-A ce soir !

Friedrich hocha la tête et attendit sur le pas de la porte que la voiture des Walker disparaisse au coin de la rue. Il resta debout quelques secondes de plus, pensif, puis rentra. En passant devant le miroir accroché dans le hall il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Ces derniers temps, il maigrissait à vue d'œil… il allait devoir en parler à maître Ulrich lors de son prochain coup de fil.

-Faudrait pas que je devienne anorexique, marmonna-t-il en rajustant son chemisier.

Il était assez beau. Enfin, belle. Aline Walker avait été une femme banale, avec quelques kilos en trop, mais la captivité avait arrangé ça, bien qu'apportant quelques inconvénients comme un ton blafard et des yeux cernés que le sorcier devait faire disparaître chaque matin à coup de sortilèges et de tonnes de maquillage.

Friedrich sourit, passa au salon et se laisser tomber dans le canapé moelleux. Une seconde plus tard, il zappait sur toutes les chaines disponibles à la télévision, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. A part des émissions sans intérêt, de vieux films et des documentaires soporifiques, il n'y avait rien. Que dalle. La poisse. L'Américain soupira, se leva, attrapa son manteau et son sac, hésita une seconde puis sortit de la maison en la fermant à double tours derrière lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Shopping, me voilà !

* * *

-Je vais chercher Ed. On se rejoint au lac ?

Sally acquiesça et partit vers le vestiaire des Gryffondor, tandis qu'Aymeric prenait la direction de celui des Serdaigle. Adam rentra au château, mains dans les poches, la tête pleine de pensées.

D'abord, il se sentait coupable de ne plus rien ressentir en pensant à Carey. L'année dernière, il avait eu l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours, mais cette sensation s'était évanouie, et il n'arrivait même plus à être triste pour elle. C'était… monstrueux. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il sentait que Liliane s'impatientait de plus en plus. Après l'avoir laissé tranquille pendant une année entière, elle voulait qu'il tienne sa promesse, qu'il retrouve les descendants d'Eleanora et Emilia… si elles en avaient eus. Mais comment ? Il était coincé à Poudlard, pieds et poings liés par son obligation scolaire.

Le né-moldu soupira et passa la porte d'entrée du château. Dans le hall, il prit les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, où était censé se réunir le club de Botanique. Bon sang, Ed, dans un club ? Le Serdaigle avait l'impression d'être le seul qui n'avançait pas ! Zack et Vincent s'essayaient au Quidditch, Aymeric avait finalement décidé de tenter sa chance dans un club de Potions, Sally se vouait corps et âme à ses entrainements, et maintenant Edmund… mais lui, là-dedans, que faisait-il ? Il s'entraînait, bien entendu, assistait aux réunions du club de Duels, y participait de temps en temps, mais il ne ressentait pas l'envie de se perfectionner, de devenir plus fort. C'était juste devenu une habitude…

Plongé dans ses rêveries, le né-moldu faillit se prendre une porte et, en l'évitant, bouscula quelqu'un qui arrivait en sens inverse.

-Regarde où tu marches, crétin… Toi ?

Adam leva la tête et ferma les yeux une seconde, déjà exaspéré. Taddy, encore et toujours ! Pourquoi devaient-ils, à chaque fois, se rencontrer dans des couloirs déserts ? Le Serdaigle soupira de plus belle et contourna le cinquième année. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour une joute verbale.

-Reviens, sang-de-bourbe !

Le bouclier se retourna, lassé.

-Tu te rends compte que cette insulte ne veut rien dire pour moi ?

-Elle devrait, elle reflète totalement ce que tu es !

-Tu veux te battre ? Thomas n'est plus à Poudlard, il ne viendra pas m'arrêter quand mon poing aura envie de ta gueule.

Le Serpentard croisa les bras, goguenard.

-Tu te crois si fort que ça ? Cette année, il y a un véritable fossé entre nous deux, tu ne me battras pas si facilement.

Etrangement excité par la situation, le né-moldu attrapa sa baguette rangée dans sa poche arrière, prêt à la dégainer. Taddicus n'attendit pas et sortit la sienne d'un mouvement très fluide, beaucoup plus que dans ses souvenirs.

-Stupefix !

-Protego !

L'éclair s'abattit durement sur le bouclier magique, au grand étonnement du défenseur. Depuis quand le cousin de Vincent était-il si puissant ?

-Tu sens ma puissance ? s'enthousiasma le rejeton Delestis. Impedimenta !

Adam grimaça. Taddy était plus fort que Sally ou Vincent ! Comment était-ce possible ? Le Serdaigle mit un genou à terre, réduisant la surface à protéger, et estima la résistance de son bouclier à deux ou trois sorts supplémentaires, pas plus. Il devait faire quelque chose.

-Stupefix !

Un marteau sur une enclume, voilà ce à quoi ça ressemblait. Le né-moldu se sentait comme l'enclume, et commençait à avoir un sacré mal de tête.

-Allez, un de plus !

Adam raffermit la prise sur sa baguette. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps…

-Finissons-en… Pyrocycle !

Pyroquoi ?

Taddicus décrivit un cercle imaginaire, duquel sortit une véritable boule de feu, style films fantastiques, qui fondit sur son adversaire. Ce dernier serra les dents, priant pour que son bouclier tienne. Il ne voulait vraiment pas finir en torche humaine !

Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Il bascula en arrière au moment où son bouclier cédait, laissant le sortilège s'écraser contre un mur au fond du couloir. Ce coup-ci, c'était pas passé loin ! Il fit mine de se relever, mais son adversaire le maintint au sol en lui marchant littéralement dessus. Epuisé par ce duel inégal, le né-moldu n'eut pas la force de se défendre et se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

-Impressionnant, non ? sourit Taddy en s'appuyant sur son genou, accentuant la pression sur le thorax de son paillasson vivant. Ces dernières vacances m'ont été plutôt… bénéfiques.

Adam se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il arrivait à peine à respirer. Sans oublier l'odeur de parfum chic que Taddicus dégageait… il s'était baigné dedans ou quoi ?

-A partir de maintenant, poursuivit le Serpentard, tu vas gentiment éviter de me regarder, ou même de croiser ma route. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, compris ?

Par pure provocation, le quatrième année ne répondit pas. Sa témérité disparut bien vite lorsque son bourreau commença à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Le né-moldu serra les dents et hocha péniblement la tête. Une seconde plus tard, Taddy tournait les talons, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir.

-Merci du coup de main, geignit Adam en se relevant. Esprit de pacotille !

* * *

Nicolas jouait avec un couteau, passant son doigt sur le bord dentelé. C'était une des rares activités qui le calmaient et lui permettaient de réfléchir sereinement. A chaque fois qu'il passait d'une dent à l'autre, il n'existait que deux futurs possibles relatifs à cette action : il se coupait, ou ne se coupait pas. Rien d'autre, pas de mauvaise surprise, ni de bonne.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine. Le soir de leur arrivée en catastrophe dans le manoir de tante Estelle, il avait été tourmenté par tout ce qui pouvait, pourrait ou aurait pu se passer… impossible de dormir, ou même de se reposer. Vers quatre heures du matin, grâce à une potion concoctée par sa tante, il était tombé dans un sommeil lourd, sans rêves, mais tout de même réparateur. Depuis, ses parents et lui restaient confinés dans la grande maison familiale.

-Mange, Nicolas, fit soudain sa mère, interrompant ses pensées. Le dîner va refroidir.

-Pas avant six minutes, marmonna l'oracle en jetant un œil à son assiette. Sept, peut-être.

La moldue ne répliqua pas, habituée aux réponses étranges de son fils. Son mari, lui, ne put cacher un sourire amusé. Le dernier convive, la maîtresse de maison, se contenta d'un regard réprobateur vers son neveu. Le repas continua en silence, Nicolas finit par se mettre à manger. Les relations entre les membres de la famille Floraison étaient tendues, et ce depuis des nombreuses années.

Il n'y avait pas de disputes, de conflits ou de haine fraternelle, juste une tension palpable, remontant à plusieurs décennies. De par son pouvoir, l'oracle en connaissait la cause principale : son père était un cracmol. Lui, fils aîné d'une puissante famille de sorciers, destiné avant même sa naissance à devenir un homme d'exception, s'était révélé incapable de maîtriser la magie. Une honte familiale. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait épousé une moldue, avait banni tout objet magique de sa vie et eu un enfant aussi dénué de pouvoirs que lui.

Enfin, de pouvoirs conventionnels.

-Je peux sortir de table ? demanda-t-il en repoussât son assiette à peine entamée. Je suis un peu fatigué.

-Bien sûr, répondit son père. Va te reposer.

-Merci…

Le jeune garçon quitta la salle à manger et monta à l'étage. Il traîna des pieds dans le long couloir jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de son père et se laissa tomber sur le grand lit moelleux qui en occupait une bonne partie. Il ferma les yeux, serrant son oreiller contre lui, et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Il commençait à avoir peur.

Lorsqu'il regardait le futur, il voyait des milliards de possibilités mais, la plupart du temps, seules les plus probables se réalisaient. Bien entendu, il arrivait quelques fois des choses extraordinaires, mais c'était rare. Or, depuis quelques temps, il voyait se produire de plus en plus d'évènements latéraux, comme il les appelait : la disparition de Stephen, la mort de Carey, la révélation de son identité...

Tout cela l'inquiétait, il ne savait plus vers quel futur se tourner, car ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à avoir de grandes chances de se réaliser.

* * *

-Si je le retrouve…

-…Tu vas te prendre une autre dérouillée ! Laisse courir, Adam.

Le né-moldu, qui ne digérait toujours pas sa défaite face à cet imbécile de Serpentard arrogant et snobinard, soupira et s'étendit dans l'herbe fraiche, boudeur. Sally leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers les autres.

-Bon, parlons de ce qui nous intéresse vraiment…

Adam se redressa, soudain plus attentif.

-On va devoir créer un club, poursuivit la Gryffondor. Un vrai, j'veux dire.

-PourquoI ? s'étonna le bouclier. On en a pas eu besoin jusque maintenant.

-Comme nous serons nombreux, lui expliqua Vincent, nous aurons besoin d'un véritable local… Nous nous entrainions ici, l'année dernière, mais comment faire en hiver, avec deux fois plus de monde ? De plus, il y aura certainement quelques dégâts matériels, et nous devons nous inscrire officiellement pour qu'ils soient pris en charge par l'école.

-Y en a un qui a cogité ferme, ici, s'amusa le né-moldu. Vincent, président !

-J'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir pendant que mon cousin te battais à plate couture, répliqua le blondinet. Cependant, je ne tiens pas à être président de ce club… je vais avoir beaucoup à faire avec mes entrainements, maintenant que je suis pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Même excuse ! s'écria Zack.

-On ne t'aurais jamais proposé de diriger ce club, de toute manière, fit remarquer Sally. Je veux bien m'occuper de l'administratif, mais pas toute seule, j'ai aussi des trucs à faire.

-Le club de potion demande beaucoup de travail, dit Aymeric. Je ne serai pas non plus disponible.

-Pareil pour moi, aouta Edmund.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dernier du groupe. Adam leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

-Je suis encore traumatisé par ma super-défaite !

-Tu t'en remettras, rétorqua Sally, c'est pas la première, non plus.

-Quelle cruauté dans tes paroles ! geignit le né-moldu.

-En plus, argumenta Vincent, tu es le mieux placé pour parler avec le professeur Galdrar.

-C'est avec lui qu'on doit négocier ? grimaça le bouclier. Franchement je l'ai déjà fait chanter une fois, je tiens pas à recommencer.

-Personne n'a parlé de chantage, objecta Aymeric. Dis-lui que beaucoup de gens s'inquiètent des rumeurs qui courent au sujet des mages noirs américains, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Va le lui dire, alors, marmonna Adam.

Le Serpentard sourit fébrilement, mal à l'aise.

-Je… il me fait peur…

-Froussard ! Bon, d'accord, j'irai lui parler, demain, mais je ne promets rien !

-Enfin un peu de bon sens, soupira Sally.

-La ferme !

* * *

-Nicolas, suis-moi.

Le jeune garçon se leva de son fauteuil et, sous les yeux intrigués de ses parents, suivit sa tante jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement, projetant des ombres de plus en plus longues et étirées. Le jardin qui entourait le manoir des Floraison était grand et entièrement naturel. Ici, aucun espace magique, aucun trucage, juste la vision de la puissance financière de la famille.

-Combien de temps allez-vous rester ici ? demanda soudainement Estelle Floraison. Je me suis déjà trop absentée de Beauxbâtons, surtout en cette période de début d'année scolaire.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement l'oracle. Sans doute jusqu'à ce que cette histoire se termine.

-Et combien de temps est-ce que ça va prendre ?

Nicolas garda le silence. Habituellement, il aurait répondu failement, grâce à un enchaînement de choix probables, parmi tout ce qu'il voyait, mais à présent… tout était possible. Le conflit pourrait finir aussi bien dans une semaine que dans un siècle.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il, dépité.

-Tu ne vois rien ? C'est important !

-Tout peut arriver, je ne peux rien exclure.

-Je dois savoir si nous devons nous préparer à soutenir l'Ordre du Phénix, Nicolas ! S'il tombe, cette histoire se transformera en véritable guerre, et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

-Pour l'instant, tout est trop confus. Désolé.

La directrice française fronça les sourcils, agacée.

-Je risque ma place et ma liberté pour que tu puisses vivre avec tes parents, ne me le fais pas regretter !

-Je ne peux pas forcer le destin ! Rien n'est écrit, même les prophéties ne sont pas fixes.

-Très bien… je repars demain pour Beauxbâtons. Restez ici et ne sortez surtout pas du domaine de notre famille… s'ils ont pu te retrouver Une fois, il le feront à nouveau. Je demanderai à quelques connaissances de surveiller les environs.

* * *

Dimanche

* * *

Le Balafré haussa un sourcil, plutôt surpris, déposa sur son bureau le parchemin qu'il était en train de lire et croisa les bras.

-Un club, rien que ça ?

-On s'entraînait déjà l'année dernière, avoua Adam, et comme on a tous bien réussi dans les matières pratiques, d'autres élèves ont demandé à rejoindre notre… « club » pas officiel.

-Je ne peux pas laisser la direction d'un organisme complexe à des élèves de quatrième année, trancha le directeur adjoint. Désolé.

Le né-moldu plissa les yeux. Bon, c'était pas vraiment étonnant comme réaction… -J'estime être assez mature pour ça ! protesta-t-il. Franchement, à côté d'une dictature fanatique, ce sera du gâteau.

-Je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités. Je ne peux simplement pas transgresser les règles établies pour te faire plaisir.

Adam fronça les sourcils, agacé.

-Comment pouvez-vous me refuser ça ?

-Pardon ?

-Comment pouvez-vous empêcher des élèves de s'améliorer alors que vous savez très bien qu'on sera bientôt impliqué dans une véritable guerre, et…

-Silence !

Le poing du professeur s'abattit sur son bureau avec une force effrayante. Le Serdaigle esquissa un mouvement de recul, conscient d'avoir poussé le bouchon un peu loin.

-Tu crois vraiment que cette histoire te concerne ? tonna le sorcier. Tu as vu et vécu des choses qui te dépassent, mais ce n'était que par pur hasard ! Ni toi, ni tes amis n'aurez de rôle à jouer dans ce conflit, s'il existe réellement. Alors ne t'en sers pas comme excuse et… sors d'ici…

Le né-moldu ne se fit pas prier et détala comme un lapin. Bon sang, deux humiliations en une journée ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? En plus, les autres allaient dire qu'il avait mal géré l'affaire... quel weekend pourri.

* * *

Estelle était partie, comme promis, et les « gardiens » qu'elle avait envoyés surveiller le manoir étaient arrivés. L'un d'eux n'était autre que l'arrogant Olivier Génerelle, l'ex-champion de Beauxbâtons et tête à claque de premier ordre. En fouillant dans ce qui lui servait de mémoire impersonnelle, celle qui rassemblait tous les souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, Nicolas apprit qu'il avait été enrôlé dans l'organisation secrète dont sa tante faisait partie, véritable copie française de l'Ordre du Phénix : Le Caladrius.

De derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'oracle regarda le jeune homme s'installer sur le muret qui séparait le domaine d'une route campagnarde et sortir un bouquin déjà bien entamé. Quelle minutieuse surveillance !

Adam marchait mains dans les poches, ruminant sa déconfiture de la veille. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait aimé l'idée de co-diriger un club avec Sally et les autres, mais c'était désormais impossible. Enfin, ça l'était toujours, mais ils s'exposeraient à d'ennuyantes sanctions en cas de problème lors de leurs entrainements.

Le né-moldu arriva dans le hall, se tourna naturellement vers la Grande Salle, prêt à y rentrer pour y retrouver Vincent et peut-être les autres. Il s'arrêta net dans son geste en voyant Taddy sortir de le la pièce monumentale, marchant d'un pas digne et sûr de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le Serpentard sourit. _A partir de maintenant, tu vas gentiment éviter de me regarder, ou même de croiser ma route. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, compris ?_ Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Adam tourna les talons et remonta dans les étages, les joues en feu et les poings serrés.

Un jour, il se vengerait.

* * *

-Je ne veux pas tuer Adam.

Garreth s'arrêta en plain mouvement, reposa calmement sa cuillère et leva les yeux de son assiette. En face de lui, Friedrich, sous sa forme naturelle de blondinet élancé aux yeux bleus translucides, venait de dire tout haut ce que tous deux pensaient tout bas depuis quelques mois déjà.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire, soupira-t-il en s'accoudant à la table. Nous avons juré fidélité et obéissance à maître Ulrich.

-Et alors ? Ca vaut plus que notre… qu'Adam ?

-Bien sûr que non… mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Nous sommes deux, Fried, deux contre des dizaines de sorciers aussi puissants que nous.

-Quoi, tu vas les laisser faire sans rien dire ?

Garreth secoua la tête, agacé.

-Ca ne sert à rien d'y penser maintenant… Adam est en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de Poudlard.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Absolument. D'ici à ce qu'il revienne, nous aurons tout le temps de trouver quoi faire.

Friedrich esquissa un sourire soulagé.

-Merci.

Son interlocuteur se remit à manger, mal à l'aise. Quelle était cette douce chaleur ? Se pourrait-il que… non, ce n'était pas possible.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, mais elle parlera de Thomas et Emilie dans la même période que ce chapitre-ci. Bah oui, il était déjà long, alors... **


	9. Révolte

**Non, je ne suis pas mort !**

**Du moins... pas encore :p

* * *

**

**Chapitre 84 :**

* * *

Samedi

Le prophète baissa les yeux sur la chaine magique qui lui liait les jambes et l'empêchait de faire plus de quelques mètres sans se sentir vidé de ses forces. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour se retrouver là à travailler pour ces mages noirs complètements cinglés et fanatiques ? Il avait toujours su que ses dons de voyance lui attireraient des problèmes, mais n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils ressembleraient à ça !

La porte de sa petite chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ulrich, son bourreau.

-Bien dormi ? sourit ce dernier.

Le petit homme ne releva pas la tête et serra les dents. Il détestait ce mégalomane qui exigeait qu'on l'appelle « Maître Ulrich » et venait chaque jour récolter de nouvelles informations. Le prophète avait essayé de résister, mais les sorts impardonnables ne l'étaient pas pour rien ! S'il arrivait à contrer relativement bien l'Imperium, le sortilège Doloris venait rapidement à bout de sa volonté.

-Du nouveau ?

Oui.

-Non, maître Ulrich.

-Ne mens pas, voyant de pacotille ! Les choses s'accélèrent, il y a forcément du nouveau.

Vous allez être trahi. Par ceux dont vous ne doutez même pas ! Ah, c'était risible ! Le prophète eut presque envie de lui rire au nez et se promit de ne jamais lâcher cette information. Depuis la mort de la petite Anglaise, il haïssait encore plus la Relève des Ténèbres, qui avait fait de lui le complice de leurs assassinats.

-Il y a bien quelque chose, répondit-il finalement. J'ai eu une vision, cette nuit, de l'endroit où se trouve le messager.

Maître Ulrich l'attrapa par le col et le souleva comme un fétu de paille. Ses yeux injectés de sang étaient effrayants, prometteurs d'une future torture en cas de déception.

-Où est-il ? siffla le mage noir.

-Je… ne sais pas… encore exactement, balbutia le petit homme. Il me… faut du… temps… trois nuits… encore…

-Soit !

Ulrich le lâcha et tourna les talons, à la fois furieux et excité. Le prophète le regarda partir en se frottant le cou et, une fois seule, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il était surveillé, il le savait, et cette posture lui donnait l'avantage de pouvoir réfléchir sereinement. Il avait trois jours pour trouver un moyen d'éviter au messager torture et exécution.

Il savait comment faire.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà presque au zénith, mais la température restait aussi froide qu'en début de matinée. Emilie attrapa sa veste, l'enfila rapidement et sortit de chez elle d'un pas décidé. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'hôpital, trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Stephen.

La jeune femme emprunta le chemin habituel, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était tiraillée entre son envie de mener une vie normale, de tout recommencer à zéro, et ce qu'elle considérait comme un devoir, ou même un fardeau, pour être honnête : aider Stephen. Elle s'était longtemps battue pour lui, espérant trouver sa famille ou voir une amélioration quelconque chez lui, mais commençait à douter de l'utilité de tous ces efforts. Personne ne semblait connaître son sauveur, et ce dernier était toujours aussi malade qu'à son arrivée.

L'hôpital fut bientôt en vue. Emilie entra par la porte principale, un peu mal à l'aise de son absence prolongée, et adressa seulement un signe de main à la jolie Félina qui écoutait une femme se plaindre tout en se regardant dans le poudrier qu'elle cachait derrière le comptoir. La Britannique connaissait le chemin et entra directement dans un ascenseur vide. Elle appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage et…

-Attendez ! Arrêter l'ascenseur !

Emilie obtempéra par réflexe. La porte de l'ascenseur se rouvrit, laissant entrer un jeune homme bizarrement fagoté et à la coiffure plus qu'incertaine… Eden.

-Je pensais bien t'avoir reconnue ! s'écria le lycéen en souriant. Tu viens voir un psy ? Vu comme t'es habillée, ça m'étonnerait. A moins que ce soit ton petit ami. Ou un membre de ta famille, peut-être ? Ou les deux ? Oh, ce serait crade…

-Euh… hein ?

Ed haussa es épaules et s'adossa au mur de la cabine qui commença à monter.

-Y a pas trente-six choses à faire dans un hôpital psychiatrique, tu sais ? Et puis, ce serait pas étonnant que tu voies quelqu'un avec l'accident, le traumatisme, et tout le tralala. T'as le droit d'être un peu dérangée !

-Merci… mais je suis juste en visite.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

-En visite pour qui ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Et alors ? Ca va pas te tuer de me le dire.

-…Peut-être.

-Je détecte un léger sarcasme.

Un demi, plutôt. Emilie se mordit la lèvre, plus qu'embêtée. _Ils_ pouvaient être n'importe où, sûrement en train de chercher Stephen. _Ils _ne savaient peut-être pas que le garçon bizarre était vivant, mais elle sentait qu'_ils_ voulaient prendre leurs précautions. Après tout, _ils _avaient fait se crasher un avion pour ne pas laisser de traces de leur passage.

-Oh, tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune femme sursauta.

-Quoi ?

-On y est.

Tous deux sortirent de l'ascenseur et se firent face, l'une gênée, l'autre plus que blasé.

-Tu veux toujours pas dire qui c'est ? demanda Ed.

-…Ca vaut mieux.

-Tu es stupide ! Les cachotteries n'apportent que des problèmes. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai été élevé dans le silence !

-Mais là, ce sont les miens ! Va à ton… je sais même pas ce que tu fais là…

Le jeune homme sourit.

-Je viens pour ma thérapie !

-Ta thérapie ? répéta la Britannique.

-Je suis suivi par un psychiatre depuis quelques années, expliqua Eden. Je te raconterai pourquoi quand on aura plus de temps… et parce que je suis en retard. Le docteur Freedman va encore me le reprocher !

Il grimaça et tourna les talons.

-A plus tard ! ajouta-t-il sans se retourner.

Emilie le regarda partir, éberluée. Le docteur Freedman ? Le même qui suivait Stephen ? Quelle coïncidence ! Et dire qu'ils auraient tous deux pu se croiser des dizaines de fois depuis qu'elle venait voir son sauveur…

La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes de plus puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Stephen. Comment allait-il réagir ? Question stupide : il n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué son absence de plusieurs semaines. La lycéenne frappa inutilement à la porte puis y entra, mal à l'aise. Le peu d'espoir qui lui restait d'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit le malade penché sur la table à côté de son lit, en train d'écrire frénétiquement, comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour, Stephen, murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

-On va bientôt partir.

Thomas fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et haussa les épaules. Effectivement, c'était leur dernier jour au manoir des Potter. L'oncle et la tante de Laure rentraient dans leur maison le lendemain, donc les invités faisaient leurs bagages pour rentrer chez eux également.

-Je sais, répondit-il platement.

-Tu penses vraiment devoir porter ce fardeau seul ? s'énerva Senneri. Tu pourrais faire un peu confiance aux gens qui t'entourent, non ? Ce sont tes amis, et ils connaissaient certainement un peu Stephen… tu crois vraiment qu'ils refuseront de t'aider ?

L'ex-champion jeta un regard dur à l'Atlante. Comment pouvait-il ne pas comprendre ?

-Ils accepteront, rétorqua-t-il. Personne ne pourrait dire non à une demande pareille.

-Où est le problème, alors ?

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? soupira le Serdaigle. Si je leur demande de m'aider, ils se retrouveront enchaînés à cette promesse ! Karen a trouvé un boulot, Adrien va devenir Auror, Laure part en France et Anata va faire le tour de la Méditerrannée… je ne veux pas qu'ils abandonnent ça pour m'aider, ce serait bien trop égoïste.

-Et que penseront-ils lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu leur as caché tout ça ? Et surtout, que tu as menti sur la mort de Stephen ?

-Ils n'y a pas de raison qu'ils le sachent. Si Stephen est vivant, j'improviserai, mais s'il est… mort, je n'aurai rien à dire de plus.

Senneri s'assit sur son lit, soucieux. Thomas le regarda avec un air coupable. L'Atlante avait bien trop d'honneur pour le laisser seul, malgré tout ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il avait l'impression d'avoir arraché sa liberté à son ami en lui avouant tout, même si, sur le moment, ça lui avait paru être la meilleure chose à faire.

-Très bien, dit finalement le champion. Nous n'avons pas pu voir monsieur Potter seul ces derniers jours… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Ce que tu as proposé la semaine dernière, répondit le Britannique. Demain, on va au Ministère. En attendant… on ferait mieux de descendre, on est les derniers.

Les deux amis prirent leurs bagages et les traînèrent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du grand manoir vide et silencieux, ù ils avaient vécu pendant près d'un mois… Thomas s'étonna de ressentir la même chose que lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Laure et els autres étaient devant la maison, prêts à s'en aller.

Karen partit la première. Ses parents avaient reçu les clefs du studio qu'elle avait dégotté non loin du ministère, et elle voulait s'y installer avant de commencer son stage. La Poufsouffle embrassa tout le monde puis transplana, laissant un étrange vide dans le cœur de l'ex-champion. Cette sensation revint lorsqu'Adrien disparut à son tour, puis Anata, et enfin Laure. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, attristé. Il savait que des amitiés comme celle qui le liait à ses camarades résistaient rarement au temps. Surtout qu'il ne les avait véritablement côtoyé que pendant moins d'un an…

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Senneri.

-Oui… tu veux venir chez moi ? Je dois avoir un matelas gonflable quelque part dans ma chambre.

-Si ça ne dérange pas tes parents… Et comment on y va ?

-En car !

L'Atlante prit un air plus que perplexe, ce qui fit bien rire son ami.

* * *

-…Et voilà, ma vie est de plus en plus palpitante, non ?

Silence de mort. Stephen n'avait pas esquissé un geste de reconnaissance envers sa visiteuse. Pas un regard, pas un frémissement. Comme d'habitude. Emilie, assise sur le lit du malade, enleva ses chaussures et ramena ses jambes contre elle, plongeant sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle se sentait si seule… voir son sauveur exacerbait son sentiment d'insécurité, son inquiétude et sa peur. La jeune femme releva légèrement la tête, fixant le travail d'écriture absurde de son compatriote. Elle ferma les yeux, et des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Un tintement de cristal… une brume blanche… des silhouettes fantomatiques des murmures inaudibles…

-Le juge de par lui-même jamais ne se fourvoie.

Oui, elle s'en rappelait… ces paroles lui avaient été comme murmurées à l'oreille. Le juge de par lui-même jamais ne se fourvoie…

-…Ses paroles sont d'or, son silence abyssal.

…Abyssal. Selon ses rencontre…

-…Selon ses rencontres et les buts de chacun, il condamnera les uns et absoudra les autres, remplissant son rôle de juge impartial.

C'était la seule qu'elle avait entendue distinctement. Et d'ailleurs, elle l'entendait à nouveau. C'était bizarre, la voix n'était pas la même : beaucoup moins douce, plus masculine et surtout… familière.

-Ton copain écrit vraiment des trucs bizarres, tu sais ? On pourrait croire que c'est de la poésie, mais y a même pas de rimes !

Emilie ouvrit de grands yeux et bondit sur ses pieds, tombant face à face avec ce crétin d'Eden. Que faisait-il ici, dans la chambre d'un patient qu'il n'était pas autorisé à visiter ? Le lycéen semblait s'en ficher complètement et déchiffrait les feuilles calligraphiées de Stephen, apparemment intéressé.

-Ed ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ah ! Je me disais aussi que tu dormais pas ! C'est lui, ton petit ami ? Il est un peu bizarre, il ne réagit même pas quand on parle… on dirait un de ces écrivains fous du siècle dernier !

-Sors d'ici ! s'énerva la Britannique. Où est-ce que tu te crois ?

La porte s'ouvrit de la chambre en grand, laissant apparaître le docteur Freedman.

-Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Eden, que fais-tu dans cette chambre et… Emilie ? Quand êtes-vous arrivée ?

-Vous la connaissez, Doc ? s'étonna l'Américain. Ah ! Je savais que tu suivais une thérapie, menteuse !

-Je ne suis aucune thérapie, rétorqua la jeune femme. Maintenant dégage et laisse-nous tranquille !

-J'ai pas envie !

-Eden, sors d'ici, s'il te plaît, soupira le psychiatre.

-D'accord…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et quitta la chambre en maugréant.

-Il vous obéit, s'étonna Emilie.

-Il a fallu du temps, sourit le psychiatre. Ca fait un petit temps qu'on ne vous a pas vue, au fait.

-J'ai été assez occupée, se justifia la jeune femme.

Le docteur sourit et regarda Stephen, ennuyé.

-Vous espériez un changement, j'imagine.

-L'espoir fait vivre…

Le médecin ne répondit pas. Emilie comprit, à ce moment-là, qu'elle était désormais la seule à croire en une amélioration de l'état de son sauveur. Cette pensée la découragea profondément.

* * *

Dimanche

-Thomas, tu dors ?

L'intéressé se redressa et se tourna vers son ami, installé sur un matelas de fortune, juste à côté de la fenêtre grande ouverte. L'Atlante, mains derrière la tête, regardait fixement le plafond, se découpant dans la lumière projetée par les réverbères.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta le Britannique.

-Je me disais juste… que tu avais raison, répondit le champion sans le regarder. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi et te laisser derrière, pas après ce que tu m'as raconté.

-Je suis désolé…

-Tu ne dois pas ! Je suis content de pouvoir t'aider, mais je me fais du souci pour ma mère. Je lui avais dit que je reviendrais début septembre, mais je sens que cette histoire va durer un peu plus longtemps.

Thomas baissa les yeux, coupable.

-Elle n'a jamais été très débrouillarde, poursuivit Senneri. C'est une sorcière exceptionnelle, une des meilleurs duellistes que l'Atlantide ait connu, mais elle est un peu… simple.

-…Tu ne devrais pas la laisser seule, alors.

-C'est toi que je ne peux pas laisser, Thomas. Depuis la mort de mon père, elle a réussi à s'occuper de moi jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience de sa différence et que je prenne les choses en mains. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura des gens pour l'aider : notre famille, nos voisins… toi, tu n'as plus personne, tu as décidé de te couper de ceux qui pouvaient te soutenir.

-C'était nécessaire, soupira le Serdaigle. Tu viens de le dire : j'ai bien fait de ne rien dire aux autres.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais bien fait… Thomas, tu n'es pas obligé de porter ce fardeau seul ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal pour le mériter, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te renfermes à ce point.

-Tu penses vraiment que je devrais rappeler les autres et tout leur avouer ? Ce serait juste égoïste.

-Je pense que tu es tout, sauf égoïste…

-Dans ce cas, tu m'idéalises. Bonne nuit.

L'ex-champion tourna le dos à son ami, mettant fin à la discussion.

* * *

-Je vois… la mer…

Le prophète s'arrêta, ravi de voir Ulrich trépigner sur place. Le mage noir tapotait rapidement des doigts sur la table, attendant la suite, son visage déformé par un rictus effrayant.

-C'est tout ? siffla-t-il.

-Je vous ai dit trois nuits, maître Ulrich, répondit humblement le petit homme. Le champ de recherche s'est rétréci, je devrais localiser l'état dès demain…

-Il y a intérêt.

Le sorcier fusilla son prisonnier du regard et s'en alla en claquant la lourde porte blindée derrière lui. Le prophète attendit quelques minutes puis se traîna jusqu'à la petite table basse encombrée de livres de divinations, de boules de cristal et d'autres objets censés exacerber ses dons. Il s'y accouda, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

C'était le tout pour le tout. S'il réussissait à s'imposer dans les visions de l'oracle, il pourrait attirer son attention et même, peut-être, lui servir d'espion. Depuis son enfermement, il avait beaucoup lu au sujet de ces gens aux pouvoirs bien plus impressionnants que les siens. Si l'oracle le voyait, il pourrait comprendre ses intentions et…

…Le sauver ?

* * *

-L'agneau enchaîné dans sa propre psyché, rêve de pâturages qu'il ne pourrait fouler…

Eden leva les yeux de la feuille soigneusement calligraphiée qu'il tenait en main. Assis en tailleur sur le lit du fameux Stephen, il avait passé la matinée à lire tous ces textes sans queues ni tête.

-…Pleuré par la seule qui jamais l'eut aimé, poursuivit-il, il attend son retour durement obtenu, rêvant d'assouvir sa vengeance, celle d'un agneau bafoué. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Stephen ?

Le malade ne répondit évidemment pas, se contentant de faire glisser la feuille qu'il tenait en main jusqu'au bord du bureau, puis d'en prendre une autre et de se remettre à écrire. Eden le regarda en silence, gêné.

Il était rarement gêné.

Jamais, en fait.

Mais le silence… il détestait ça. Plus que tout. Plus que ses parents, plus que les familles d'accueil, plus que le tribunal. Alors pourquoi était-il venu dans ce véritable sanctuaire du mutisme ? Pour embêter Emilie, bien sûr, mais pourquoi restait-il ? Pourquoi ces écrits lui paraissaient-ils si importants.

_Tu es l'un d'entre eux._

Le lycéen sursauta et se retourna inutilement. Il n'y avait bien entendu personne d'autre dans la pièce. Et pour cause, la voix était dans sa tête. Le problème, c'était l'impossibilité d'une telle chose.

-Euh… salut ? lâcha-t-il tout haut.

Pas de réponse, juste le bruit de griffonnement de Stephen, et quelques gazouillements d'oiseaux. Eden fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il était un peu fou, mais pas au point de s'imaginer des voix !

-C'est qui, « eux » ? tenta-t-il à nouveau. Et tant qu'on y est, vous êtes qui, vous ?

Nouveau silence.

-Je sais que vous existez, grommela le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas assez cinglé pour entendre des voix, j'ai même un papier qui le prouve !

-Le… juge…

La voix était rauque et éraillée. Eden se tourna lentement vers Stephen, les yeux écarquillés. Le malade avait délaissé sa feuille et le regardait droit dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, les siens n'étaient plus si vitreux que ça. En fait, ils flamboyaient, comme si toute l'énergie accumulée depuis son arrivée brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. Le lycéen eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé.

-Tu fais peur, mec, grimaça-t-il. Et depuis quand tu parles, d'ailleurs ?

Stephen sembla chercher ses mots. Il prit d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps comme s'il les lavait et les polissait soigneusement avant de les utiliser.

-Ils sont dans ma tête, souffla-t-il finalement. Mais le juge va… veut partir.

Il s'avança et posa sa main sur le front d'un Eden fasciné. Ce dernier sentit le froid, puis une sorte de choc statique, une chaleur bienfaisante, et enfin une voix désincarnée :

_Le juge de par lui-même _

_Jamais ne se fourvoie._

_Ses paroles sont d'or, son silence abyssal._

_Selon ses rencontres et les buts de chacun_

_Il condamnera les uns et absoudra les autres,_

_Remplissant son rôle de juge impartial_

-C'est flippant, dit l'Américain après un moment. Et j'ai déjà entendu ça… tu l'as écrit quelque part, non ?

Stephen regarda les centaines de feuilles éparpillées dans sa chambre.

-Tout ça… ce sont des prophéties. Je voulais les sortir de ma tête. Le juge est parti, il est en toi maintenant. J'ai compris… il faut que je…

Le malade repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Il vacilla un instant, se retint à la table puis fit quelques pas hésitants et se plaqua contre le mur. Eden étouffa un rire et l'aida à s'installer dans son lit.

-Pathétique, soupira Stephen.

-Assez, oui, sourit le lycéen.

Le Britannique le fusilla du regard puis parcourut la pièce des yeux.

-Je ne sais même pas… où je suis…

-Dans un hôpital psychiatrique, répondit obligeamment Eden.

-J'étais devenu fou ?

-Juste complètement autiste !

Stephen soupira, agacé.

-Combien de temps ?

-Si tu es bien la personne que je pense que tu es… ça doit faire à peu près sept ou huit mois.

-…Oh, merde.


	10. Mouvement

**Non, ce n'est pas une blague !**

**J'ai eu un étonnant sursaut d'inspiration et d'envie d'écrire, alors j'ai pondu ce chapitre en trois jours o ais bon, vous attendez pas non plus à ce que ça devienne une habitude :p**

**On va dire que c'est une excuse pour l'énorme retard de mes précédents chapitres !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 85 :

* * *

**

La troisième semaine de cours commençait déjà. Adam enfila sa robe de sorcier, attrapa son sac et quitta le dortoir, suivi par la silhouette fantomatique du jeune, mais néanmoins très ancien, Léopold Gryffondor. Le sorcier descendit dans la salle commune et, voyant qu'il lui restait du temps avant son cours d'Etude des Runes, s'approcha d'une des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le domaine du château. Septembre avançait, l'automne serait bientôt là.

-C'est calme, murmura-t-il en parcourant le parc des yeux.

-C'est comme ça la plupart du temps, répondit Léo.

-Chez les moldus, on appelle ça « Le calme avant la tempête ».

* * *

..o)-!-(o..

* * *

Le prophète essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front et ferma les yeux à nouveau, essayant de se concentrer un maximum. C'était sa dernière chance, il ne devait pas échouer. Allez, oracle, regarde-moi ! Cherche-moi ! Trouve-moi ! Sauve le messager ! Sauve-les tous !

Sauve-moi !

* * *

Olivier était encore à son poste, comme la veille. Il avait d'ailleurs terminé son bouquin et était à la moitié du second, une énorme brique qui semblait le passionner. Nicolas l'observait depuis sa chambre, tentant de comprendre pour quelle raison ce sorcier si prétentieux et arrogant avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de la directrice et, surtout, pour quelle raison il y mettait tant d'ardeur.

L'oracle était remonté dans la vie de l'ex-champion, depuis son enfance heureuse jusqu'à son entrée à Beauxbâtons. C'était une opération très difficile à effectuer, car il devait, pour chaque moment passé, fouiller dans une multitude de vies pour trouver celle d'Olivier Génerelle. De cet Olivier Génerelle.

_Regarde-moi !_

Nicolas sursauta et se retourna, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que… c'était ?

_Cherche-moi !_

Le jeune garçon porta la main à son front en grimaçant.

_Trouve-moi !_

Quelque chose… forçait son pouvoir…

_Sauve le messager !_

L'oracle écarquilla les yeux. Le messager ? A qui appartenait cette voix ?… non, ce n'était pas juste une voix, c'était un fait, un fait réel parmi les milliards qui se passaient en même temps dans ce monde. Mais pourquoi celui-là…

_Sauve-les tous !_

Pourquoi ces moments précis prenaient-ils autant de place dans son esprit ? C'était comme s'ils l'agressaient, imposaient leur présence dans ses visions. Nicolas résista quelques secondes puis, épuisé et intrigué, céda et plongea dans ce qui appartenait désormais à un passé proche.

Vois-moi !

Nicolas évoluait à présent dans un… monde ? Non, ce n'était pas réel, ni même imaginaire. Cela n'existait même pas. L'oracle tourna sur lui-même, où sur ce qui servait de support à sa conscience dans ce non-endroit.

… !

Tout. Tout ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il voyait tout, là, maintenant, devant lui. Il voyait le soleil se coucher et se lever simultanément. Il sentait la parfum des fleurs et celui de la mort. Il entendait les plus douces mélodies et les plus affreux des hurlements. Il était cette femme qui priait dans une sombre église. Il était cet homme prêt à se jeter du haut d'un building. Il était ce vieillard à l'article de la mort, cet enfant qui venait de naître. Il était ce premier amour, et celui qui l'aimait. Mais plus encore, il voyait d'immenses étendues neigeuses défiler sous ses ailes, l'obscurité des abysses éclairée par la lueur d'un prédateur astucieux…

Nicolas naquis, mourut. Plusieurs fois.

Le jeune garçon se sentit avalé par ces innombrables spectacles, ces innombrables vies qui semblaient être les siennes. Son esprit commença à se disloquer, tiraillé entre autant de possibilités, agressé par chaque nouveau moment présent.

_Vois-moi !_

Non ! J'ai tant de vies à vivre, tant d'êtres à être !

_Trouve-moi !_

Encore ce moment présent, qui l'attirait à lui plus que les autres. L'oracle résista, désespéré, mais finit par céder. Une fois de plus.

* * *

-Qui êtes… vous ?

Le prophète baissa les yeux sur la silhouette enfantine qui se tenait devant lui. Ca avait… marché ? C'était ça, l'oracle ? un gosse ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? répéta l'enfant.

-Je…

Le petit homme regarda autour de lui. Où était-il ? Dans son esprit ? Dans un rêve ? Il faisait noir, mais il voyait son interlocuteur comme s'il était en plein jour.

-J'ai vu tant de choses, soupira l'oracle. Mais vous m'en avez arraché… après m'y avoir emmené. Que voulez-vous ?

-Vous aider ! s'écria le prophète.

-M'aider ?

L'Américain prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je travaille pour vos ennemis ! Ils… m'ont obligé à leur révéler vos prophéties et ceux qui les détiennent ! J'ai essayé d'en cacher certaines, et je ne pouvais de toute manière pas toutes les trouver… mais depuis ce qui arrivé à la petite fille…

L'oracle écarquilla les yeux.

-Carey…

-Oui, c'était son nom ! J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire, je vous jure ! Mais ils m'ont torturé et…

-Je ne pensais pas… que ce futur se réaliserait.

-…pensais que… quoi ?

* * *

Nicolas regarda le misérable prophète qui lui faisait face. C'était donc lui, parmi tous les voyants existants, qui était la cause de ces malheurs ? Un être aussi insignifiant était intervenu dans les différentes prophéties, jusqu'à conduire Carey à la mort ?

Mais était-ce accidentel ? Le destin n'avait-il pas toujours prévu que cet homme se mette en travers de son chemin ? Certaines prophéties n'avaient-elles pas été faites pour le combattre, justement ? Au vu de leur ambigüité, c'était bien possible. Carey devait-elle mourir comme ça ? Stephen devait-il disparaître ? La guerre devait-elle avoir lieu ? Cet homme était-il… son allié ?

Il existait une possibilité que tout cela se réalise, Nicolas le savait. Il la connaissait, tout comme les innombrables futurs qui en découleraient. Ainsi, la Relève des Ténèbres perdait un pion. Non, elle en perdait trois.

-Très bien, décida-t-il. Travaillons ensemble. Mais pas maintenant. Vous vous êtes évanoui, vos geôliers ne vont pas tarder à venir vous réveille… à moins qu'ils ne vous tuent dans votre sommeil, ou ne décident de vous libérer. Quelques pions en moins, cela leur ferait les pieds !

-Je…

L'oracle sourit, avenant.

-Nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous parler. Je sais qui vous êtes exactement, à présent. Je surveillerai votre vie. Montrez-moi juste ce que vous savez, en l'écrivant ou en le prononçant, même à voix basse, je le saurai.

-Mais… vous savez tout !

Nicolas fronça les sourcils.

-Certaines choses me restent voilées. Vous semblez capable de localiser Stephen, contrairement à moi. Quand vous l'aurez trouvé, beaucoup de choses deviendront plus faciles. A bientôt.

-Non, attend…

L'oracle secoua la tête et disparut. Lorsqu'il réintégra son corps, quatre-vingt cinq secondes s'étaient écoulées. Le jeune garçon s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Les choses allaient-elles s'arranger ? Il était loin d'en être sûr. Stephen pouvait être retrouvé, à présent, mais qu'en était-il des prophéties ? Les avait-il toujours ? N'était-il pas trop tard pour certains de leurs propriétaires ? Beaucoup de temps avait passé depuis sa disparition. Beaucoup trop.

Nicolas se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le prétentieux Olivier Génerelle montait toujours le garde. Aurait-il un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire ? Tout était possible…

* * *

..o)-!-(o..

* * *

Stephen faisait les cent pas, en proie à une multitude d'émotions aussi diverses que variées. Enfin… il ne faisait pas réellement les cent pas, son corps était encore trop faible pour ça. Il était juste confortablement installé dans son lit et se tournait les pouces.

Sept mois. Sept longs mois. D'après ce crétin, il était resté dans un état proche du végétatif, mais avait passé son temps à écrire toutes ces prophéties qui embrouillaient son esprit. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Et pourquoi avait-il repris conscience en transférant le juge dans la tête de cet imbécile mal fagoté ? Il n'arrivait as à l'expliquer. Il n'arrivait à rien expliquer.

-Stephen ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées, surpris. Une fille entra dans sa chambre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle avait quelque chose qui lui était familier… mais quoi ?

-C'est Emilie, sourit-elle en voyant son air perplexe. Tu te souviens ?

Ah, oui. Cette cruche.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant platement.

Il y eut un silence, gêné d'un côté et désintéressé de l'autre. Le sorcier observa son interlocutrice, étonné de son malaise. Puis il se rappela ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Et elle aussi, apparemment.

-Je… commença-t-il.

-Il faut que je sache ! le coupa Emilie. Je… qui es-tu, Stephen ?

-…Un sorcier.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, comme s'il venait de confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné.

-Et que s'est-il passé, dans l'avion ? Comment nous en sommes-nous tirés ?

-J'ai transplané…

Stephen baissa la tête. Les visages de ses agresseurs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils avaient tué l'hôtesse de l'air, menacé de tuer tous les voyageurs, puis Emilie... et il avait transplané. Et ils auraient dû se noyer ! Comment avaient-ils pu survivre, inconscients, au beau milieu de l'Atlantique ?

-Tu veux dire… qu'on s'est téléporté ? hasarda la jeune femme.

-Dans un sens, oui… je nous ai fait sortir de l'avion. Mais après… je ne sais plus.

Emilie détourna les yeux.

-L'avion a eu un « accident », lui révéla-t-elle. Nous sommes les deux seuls survivants. Désolée.

Le messager blêmit, réprima la nausée qui montait en lui et ferma les yeux. C'était sa faute. Tous ces gens étaient morts parce qu'il était dans l'avion. Il les avait tous tué. Tous. Plusieurs centaines, hommes, femmes et enfants, morts noyés ou assassinés par ces tarés de mages noirs. Et tout ça à cause de lui.

-Je suis… un monstre, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux.

Sa visiteuse ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser tristement la tête. Le pensait-elle également ?

* * *

C'était une belle journée. Vraiment très belle. Eden mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, grimaçant en voyant les racines noires de ses mèches blanches. Il allait bientôt devoir se refaire une décoloration. En attendant, il arrangea le tout avec du gel et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Irène était déjà partie travailler, vu l'heure, mais lui avait quand même préparé un bon petit-déjeuner. Le jeune homme mangea joyeusement, regardant le ciel par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Le juge, hein ?

* * *

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ?

Ces mages noirs l'avaient déjà retrouvé une fois, c'était évident qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à mettre la main sur lui à nouveau ! Pourquoi avait-il décidé de prendre le moyen de transport le moins cher, alors qu'il aurait pu utiliser les relais de cheminée en déboursant plus d'argent ? Il était stupide, égoïste. Il n'avait pas pensé à la sécurité des autres voyageurs, juste à sa destination. _La mort toujours sur ses talons_. Il avait peut-être mal compris ce passage, peut-être qu'il était destiné à semer les germes de la mort partout où il passait ?

Le cœur de Stephen se serra. Cela voulait-il dire…? Les visages de Ted, Lexandre et des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix apparurent devant lui. Etaient-ils morts, eux aussi ? Et ces gosses à qui il avait donné leur prophétie ? Et le couple du Chemin de Traverse ? Et…

…Thomas ?

-Non, geignit-il. Non, je ne peux pas le croire…

* * *

Eden sortit de chez lui en sifflotant, mains dans les poches et tête en l'air. Quelques voisins occupés dans leur jardin ou dans la rue se tournèrent vers lui, mais aucun ne le salua. Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et s'adossa à un panneau publicitaire en attendant le véhicule. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Stephen, le pseudo-autiste, était redevenu lucide et s'avérait être un sorcier britannique porteur d'une séries de prophéties au sujet d'une future guerre entre mages.

Un pur film fantastique, quoi. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il était devenu malgré lui un des acteurs principaux. _Le juge de par lui-même, jamais ne se fourvoie._ Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que parce qu'il est le juge, il ne se trompe jamais ? _Ses paroles sont d'or, son silence abyssal. _C'était flatteur, mais complètement insensé. Il n'avait pas toujours raison. Souvent, oui, mais pas toujours, et il sortait pas mal de trucs stupides aussi. _Selon ses ren…_

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de sa rêverie. Eden soupira et décrocha.

-Quoi ?

« Ed ? C'est Olivia. Tout va bien ? »

-…Bah, oui, pourquoi ?

« Je sais pas, moi… Peut-être parce qu'on est lundi, qu'il est presque onze heures et que tu n'es pas venu en cours ! »

-Le lycée ? Han, j'avais oublié !

« Tu as oublié de venir au lycée ? Te fous pas de moi, Ed ! En plus, Emilie est pas là non plus…»

-Normal, il s'est passé plein de trucs ce weekend, tu me croiras jamais !

« Comment ça ? »

-Eh bien voilà : samedi, je suis allé à l'hosto pour ma thérapie, avec le Doc, tu sais ? Enfin, en allant vers l'ascenseur…

* * *

Stephen inspira profondément et remit de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, c'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Il devait… aller de l'avant, accomplir sa putain de prophétie. Ensuite, il pourrait pleurer et s'en vouloir. Mais par où commencer ? l'Amérique était si vaste… comment trouver les quelques personnes à qui il devait confier une prophétie ?

-Il faut que je parle à ce crétin, dit-il tout haut.

Emilie sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Qui ça ?

-Le juge. Un garçon bizarre, habillé en noir et blanc. Ses cheveux aussi sont de ces deux couleurs, tiens, c'est… juste bizarre.

-Eden ? s'écria la jeune femme.

* * *

« …abruti ! »

-Comme tu es cruelle, Livy, soupira Eden.

« Et après, que s'est-il passé ? »

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? La pause déjeuner est presque terminée.

« Je comptais sécher le cours de sport de toute manière. »

-Bonne idée ! Alors… ensuite, Stephen a commencé à m'expliquer cette histoire de prophéties, et qu'il devait en distribuer à plein de gens, et blablabla… J'ai un peu décroché, à vrai dire. Bref, il m'a demandé de l'aider à sortir de l'hosto.

« Ed, t'es sûr que c'est pas juste un malade mental ? »

-J'ai entendu le truc dans ma tête ! Et je l'entends encore, d'ailleurs. C'est assez désagréable, mais on s'y fait vite.

« C'est quand même un peu gros, non ? »

-Pas tellement… personne ne sait pourquoi l'avion s'est crashé, ni comment Emilie et lui ont pu survivre pendant deux semaines avant qu'on les retrouve. Si la magie intervient là-dedans, c'est tout de suite plus plausible.

« Mais quand même… de la magie… »

-Je te demande pas d'y croire, Livy. J'y crois, et ça me suffit.

« Comme toujours… »

* * *

Stephen haussa les épaules.

-Je connais pas son nom, mais j'imagine qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu… Tu peux l'appeler pour moi ?

-Je n'ai pas son numéro, soupira Emilie.

-Ca, je peux le comprendre. En tout cas, il a promis qu'il m'aiderait à quitter cet asile de fous.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je vais mieux, j'ai plus rien à faire ici. En plus, j'ai une mission à accomplir.

-Une mission ?

-Mieux vaut que tu ne sois pas au courant…

-Et Ed l'est, lui ?

-Un peu, mais uniquement parce que ça le concerne.

-Et moi, ça ne me concerne pas ?

Emilie avait crié, surprenant son interlocuteur. Le messager haussa les sourcils, intrigué par son comportement. Elle avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larme mais, en même temps, très en colère.

-J'ai passé des mois à me battre pour toi, sanglota-t-elle. Je m'inquiétais tout le temps ! J'avais peur que ces monstres reviennent pour toi, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je suis resté des heures à attendre au consulat pour découvrir qui tu étais, en espérant à chaque fois avoir de bonnes nouvelles…

Stephen se mordit les lèvres, hésitant. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec les gens, et encore moins avec les filles ! Que devait-il faire ? La prendre dans ses bras ? Non, sûrement pas. Lui dire quelque chose ? Oui, mais quoi ? Oh, c'était tellement compliqué…

-Merci, dit-il finalement, à court d'idées. Mais c'est fini, maintenant, tu ne dois plus t'occuper de moi. De toute manière, tu n'aurais jamais rien appris par les voix officielles moldues.

-Comment ça ? demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix en reniflant.

-Eh bien… En tant que sorcier, je n'existe pas sur les registres des moldus… des gens non-sorciers.

-J'ai fait tout ça… pour rien.

-Qui sait ?

Emilie sourit tristement et s'apprêta à répondre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, frappant violemment le mur de la chambre.

-Le grand Ed est dans la place ! Ah, tiens, Emilie, je savais pas que t'étais là… J'imagine que le boss t'as tout raconté. C'est pas trop cool, son histoire ? En plus j'ai un des rôles principaux, c'est génial !

Grand blanc.

-C'est affligeant, marmonna Stephen.

-Il est déchainé, s'étonna Emilie.

-Bon, Boss, sourit Eden, on y va ?

* * *

..o)-!-(o..

* * *

L'homme… non, la femme… ou la vieille femme ? Ouais, c'est la vieille. Euh… protège… protégeait un… quelque chose… pour le… futur ? Surement pas le passé, en tout cas, et c'est certainement un mot désignant une période. Et l'autre, juste avant, ce serait pas « parchemin » ? Y avait pas de livres, à l'époque, et il y a la racine du mot « écrire » dedans. On protège pas une plume ou de l'encre, ça doit être un truc écrit.

Adam résista à l'envie qui le prit de se frapper la tête contre son bureau et se tourna pitoyablement vers son ami avec un regard de chien battu.

-Vincent, tu m'aides ?

-Deux secondes, j'ai presque fini.

-Quoi, déjà ?

-J'ai presque fini le paragraphe, pas le texte.

-Je me disais aussi.

Le né-moldu s'accouda sur son banc, observant la classe presque silencieuse. Leur professeur d'Etude des Runes lisait un bouquin pendant qu'ils traduisaient un long texte runique, et ce depuis plus d'une heure. Il était arrivé à la moitié, alors que Vincent en était déjà aux trois-quarts.

-Voilà, soupira le sang-pur. Fais voir ce qui te bloque.

-Ces deux mots-là, lui montra Adam. Celui-là c'est parchemin ou pas ? Et l'autre, c'est un truc genre futur ?

Vincent regarda sa propre traduction.

-Le premier, c'est « testament » et le second « descendants ». C'était dans la liste de vocabulaire à apprendre pour aujourd'hui !

-J'ai pas eu le temps de tout retenir, se défendit le bouclier. Merci quand même.

-De rien.

Le né-moldu retourna à son texte runique, découragé. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre…

* * *

Le tunnel était sombre, parsemé de lueurs orangées défilant à une vitesse incroyable. Thomas, habitué au spectacle, réfléchissait à la façon dont il dénicherait l'agaçant Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds au ministère depuis si longtemps… et n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées. Il déboucha dans le hall d'entrée lumineux de ses souvenirs, toujours aussi clair et bondé. Des dizaines d'employés ou de visiteurs entraient et sortais par les cheminés, les ascenseurs et les portes latérales, marchant sur un sol dallé de marbre, mais aussi parcouru d'étranges lignes de toutes les couleurs et allant dans tous les sens. Un des bouts de l'énorme salle était occupé par le guichet de la réception et les ascenseurs venant de la surface, l'autre par une statue dorée mutilée et cabossée, représentant différentes races intelligentes. Le Serdaigle savait, pour l'avoir déjà examinée, qu'un panneau expliquait en long, en large et en travers qu'elle avait été la victime d'une impressionnante bataille qui avait opposé le Ministre de la magie et les Aurors au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts, pendant la guerre.

-C'est plus grand que ce à quoi je m'attendais !

Thomas se tourna vers Senneri, enfin arrivé.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda l'Atlante.

-On va au bureau des Aurors.

-Tu sais où c'est ?

-Pas du tout ! Mais je crois qu'il y a un plan quelque part…

Le Britannique parcourut le hall des yeux et repéra ce qu'il cherchait A quelques mètres de la réception s'élevait une réplique miniature de l'intérieur du ministère. Les deux champions s'en approchèrent et cherchèrent leur destination parmi la multitude de noms qui flottaient dans les airs. Thomas toucha celui qui l'intéressait du bout de sa baguette et, une seconde plus tard, un trait rouge lumineux indiqua l'itinéraire à suivre sur le plan…

…Et sur le sol.

-Impressionnant ! s'étonna Senneri en baissant les yeux. C'est donc à ça que servent toutes ces lignes…

-Ce n'était pas là la dernière fois que je suis venu, fit remarquer le Serdaigle. Au moins, on ne risque pas de se perdre.

Il partit vers les ascenseurs, suivi par son ami. Leur ligne directrice se divisait, allant vers chaque ascenseur. Ils montèrent dans l'un d'entre eux et virent que le trait montait sur le mur jusqu'au bouton de l'étage souhaité.

-Vraiment pratique, s'enthousiasma l'Atlante.

-C'est une idée du nouveau Ministre, expliqua un homme à côté d'eux.

Plutôt grand, il était affublé d'un chapeau melon et d'une longue cape verte, et sa moustache frétillait à chacune de ses paroles.

-C'est rare de voir un Atlante ici, poursuivit-il.

-Comment…?

-Votre visage est assez connu, Monsieur Silis.

-Bien entendu, soupira l'intéressé.

-C'est le revers de la gloire, railla Thomas.

-Le votre ne passe pas non plus inaperçu, Monsieur Winchester.

-…Evidemment.

-Pourtant, personne n'a vraiment fait attention à nous jusqu'ici, s'étonna Senneri.

-Ces temps-ci, les gens sont plutôt occupés, expliqua l'homme. Avec les rumeurs qui se propagent dans le pays et les faits qui ensanglantent l'Amérique… nous avons beaucoup à faire.

-Toutes ces histoires sont si importantes pour le ministère ? s'étonna Thomas.

-Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d'appels que reçoit cette institution en une journée !

-Vous avez le droit de nous dire tout ça ? s'inquiéta Senneri.

-Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas ? Le ministère ne devrait rien avoir à cacher… ah, c'est mon étage. A plus tard, les jeunes !

L'étrange homme au chapeau melon sortit de l'ascenseur, agita la main en souriant largement puis partit dans le couloir sans se retourner.

* * *

Le professeur Galdrar s'assit sur son bureau et croisa les jambes. Il affichait un sourire… carnassier.

-J'ai eu une petite idée, la nuit dernière, dit-il en jouant avec sa baguette. Un petit exercice pratique assez original. Vous savez… on vous demande depuis des années d'apprendre des sortilèges présents dans vos manuels. Moi, je vais vous demander d'en apprendre par vous-même. La seule condition, c'est qu'il ne soit présent dans aucun de vos manuels.

Un concert d'effarement salua cette déclaration.

-Un sort, par nous-même ? répéta Vincent.

-Encore du travail ? gémit Adam.

-Ca a l'air trop cool ! s'écria Sally.

-Je rejoins Adam, soupira Zack. On a assez de boulot comme ça…

-Tu travailles, toi ? ironisa la Gryffondor ?

-B… bien sûr !

-Un peu de calme ! fit le Balafré pour couvrir le bruit. Cet exercice ne sera pas noté, je veux juste que puissiez apprendre par vous-même quand il le faut. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le bâcler.

-Quand je pense qu'on est en septembre, geignit le né-moldu.

* * *

Thomas frappa à la porte pour s'annoncer et entra. Surpris, il constata que le bureau des Aurors était… banal. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel entreprise, avec ses employés, ses dossiers, et tout ce qui va avec. Un grand homme noir, assez vieux, leva les yeux du dossier qu'il consultait et haussa un sourcil en les reconnaissant.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce que viennent faire ici les finalistes du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Est-ce que Harry Potter est ici ? demanda le Serdaigle.

-Au fond à gauche.

-Merci.

Les deux jeunes sorciers avancèrent dans la longue pièce. Chaque bureau était séparé des autres par des étagères remplies de livres, qui traînaient également au sol ou dans les airs. Les hommes et femmes présents les regardèrent avec intérêt sans pour autant se détourner de leur travail. Certains d'entre eux étaient même au téléphone. Harry Potter, lui, croulait sous les dossiers et ne les remarqua même pas arriver.

-Monsieur Potter ?

L'intéressé sursauta.

-Thomas… Senneri ? Mais que…

-Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger, s'excusa l'Atlante. Mais nous devons vous parler de… certaines choses.

-A propos de Stephen, précisa Thomas.

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde puis soupira, vaincu. Il agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître deux chaises devant son bureau, et les invita d'un geste à s'asseoir.

-Je vous écoute.


	11. Interception

**Pas trop satisfait de la forme de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu de bonnes idées, et j'ai peur de tout casser en le réécrivant, alors je le poste comme ça !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 86 :**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter marmonna quelque chose et décrivit un cercle sommaire sur son bureau du bout de sa baguette. Une sorte d'onde floue en sortit et se propagea sur un rayon d'à peu près trois mètres. Thomas sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque le phénomène le traversa et grimaça.

-Cercle de Répulsion, dit l'Auror en voyant son étonnement. Tous ceux qui sont à l'extérieur ne peuvent pas nous voir ou nous entendre.

-On est devenu… invisible ? s'étonna le Serdaigle.

-Pas du tout. Ce sortilège fonctionne comme le repousse-moldu, mais cible également les sorciers. Il empêche leur cerveau de traiter les informations sur ce qui se passe ici.

-C'est de la haute magie, souffla Senneri, admiratif. Vous n'avez pas usurpé votre réputation.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Peu importe. Allez droit au but, je ne peux pas vous consacrer toute ma journée.

-On veut savoir où est Stephen, fit Thomas.

-Nous voulons comprendre la situation, le corrigea l'Atlante. Plus que Stephen, ce qui se passe a l'air très grave.

-Tu as été mis au courant, constata le Survivant. J'imagine que c'était inévitable…

-Je dois avouer que je suis curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle vous avez choisi de passer sous silence le sabotage d'une épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… les explications de Thomas m'ont semblé beaucoup trop vagues.

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira l'Auror.

-Nous avons tout notre temps, rétorqua l'ex-champion.

Harry acquiesça et s'accouda à son bureau.

-L'origine de cette histoire remonte à l'époque où je n'étais pas encore né. Un sorcier très puissant s'est fait connaître dans ce pays, et sa réputation n'a pas tardé à franchir ses frontières. Il y a toujours eu des sorciers pour penser que le sang le plus pur était le meilleur, et que les sang-mêlés ou né-moldu ne devraient pas avoir les mêmes droits qu'eux.

-Vous parlez du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'imagine ? intervint Thomas. Désolé… mais on connaît tous cette histoire.

-Moi pas, le contredit Senneri. J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne connais pas les faits exacts… L'Angleterre, c'est loin de l'Atlantide.

-Je parle bien de Voldemort, confirma le Survivant. Lors de son ascension, il a recruté certaines personnes ayant la même vision du monde que lui : les Mangemorts. Lorsqu'il a disparu après avoir tenté de me tuer une première fois, tout le monde a cru que les choses étaient terminées, mais ses disciples travaillaient dans l'ombre, prêts à tout pour le faire revenir. Le ministère a fait l'erreur de leur pardonner et de baisser sa garde, ce qui l'a conduit à sa perte. Cette erreur, il l'a refaite lorsque Voldemort est véritablement mort, il y a dix-neuf ans.

-Mais les Mangemorts ont été arrêtés, objecta le Serdaigle. Et il ne peut plus revenir… il est mort, pour de bon !

-Lui, peut-être, mais ses idées sont toujours là. Il a des adeptes partout, que ce soit chez nos plus proches voisins ou dans des pays très éloignés. Le ministère considère que les idées de Voldemort sont tombées dans l'oubli, et c'est là qu'il se trompe. Au-delà de l'océan, c'est là que se cachent nos plus puissants ennemis.

-En Amérique ? s'étonna Thomas.

Senneri sembla réaliser quelque chose et ferma les yeux une seconde.

-Bien sûr, murmura-t-il.

-Exactement, approuva Harry. Vous avez eu vent des rumeurs, non ? Ces sorciers se sont regroupés sous une bannière commune et se nomment eux-mêmes la « Relève des Ténèbres ». Les massacres de moldus survenus aux États-Unis sont de leur fait, mais nous ignorons encore pour quelle raison ils les font.

-Quel rapport avec Stephen ?

-J'y viens. Il y a près d'un an, j'ai été contacté par Estelle Floraison, la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Elle avait une chose important à me dire, et nous nous sommes donc rencontré en secret. Elle m'a révélé à ce moment-là l'existence d'un oracle libre, qui n'est autre que son neveu : Nicolas Floraison.

Senneri écarquilla les yeux.

-Ce garçon était un oracle libre ? s'écria-t-il. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Lorsque ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés, sa tante l'a protégé des agents du gouvernement, expliqua calmement l'Auror. C'est une grande chance, parce que toutes les prophéties qu'il a faites seraient restées dans l'oubli.

-Prophétie ? répéta Thomas. Comme… la vôtre ?

-Je savais que ce n'était pas un simple voyant, fit Senneri. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être un oracle, c'est extraordinaire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, hasarda son ami.

-Voir l'avenir est une capacité encore incomprise, lui expliqua l'Atlante. Lorsqu'ils entrent en transe, les voyants en sont capables, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas voir ce qu'ils désirent. Au-dessus d'eux, on trouve les prophètes, qui peuvent voir le futur librement. Mais les plus rares sont les oracles… c'est à peine croyable, mais ils sont capables de connaître aussi bien le futur que le passé, ils sont presque omnipotents. De plus, ils créent les prophéties, qui sont les plus exactes des prédictions connues.

-Tu as l'air bien renseigné, fit remarquer Harry. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on apprend habituellement.

-Le dernier oracle de l'Atlantide était libre, lui aussi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'il a révélé à ses contemporains. Chez nous, cela fait partie de notre matière scolaire.

-Si j'ai bien compris, intervint le Serdaigle, Cet… oracle a décidé du futur en créant ces prophéties ?

-Pas du tout, le rassura l'Auror. Un oracle ne crée pas véritablement les prophéties, il sert de pont entre nous et, disons, ce que l'on pourrait apparenter au « Destin ».

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous essayez de nous dire que Stephen a reçu une des prophéties de Nicolas.

-La vérité est bien moins simple, soupira Harry. La prophétie de ton ami est très spéciale… d'après l'oracle, il est le Messager, celui qui apporte les prophéties aux autres.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti, continua Senneri. Je comprends tout. Il est allé à Poudlard, ça veut dire que certains des élèves ont eux aussi une de ces prédictions. Et ensuite… Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas possible !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Thomas, tu n'as pas deviné ? La raison pour laquelle j'ai retrouvé la baguette de Stephen… c'est parce qu'il a tenté de traverser l'océan…

-…Vers le territoire de nos ennemis, confirma Harry. C'est la meilleure de nos hypothèses.

-Mais comment a-t-il pu perdre sa baguette ? objecta le Serdaigle. C'est impossible lors d'un voyage en cheminée ou en transplanage.

-Justement, il n'a utilisé ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Le Survivant ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit un journal moldu, daté de février. A la une, on parlait de l'accident d'un avion partant de Londres pour rejoindre Washington. Un accident mystérieux, sans aucune cause apparente. Thomas écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh, mon Dieu…

* * *

Garreth expira la fumée de sa cigarette et la regarda se dissiper dans l'air. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans la peau de François Walker, qui était moins grand et moins bien bâti que lui. De plus, sa vie était tellement monotone !

-La pause est finie, François !

-Je sais, Charlie, soupira le sorcier.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et suivit sans collègue à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Non, Charlie était lus qu'un collègue, c'était un ami, ou quelque chose comme ça. François ne l'avait jamais vraiment décidé.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, fit Charlie lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

-J'ai commencé pendant les vacances, mentit Garreth. La maison était tellement agitée avec le retour d'Adam !

-A cet âge-là, c'est sûr qu'ils ne sont pas toujours faciles à vivre.

Parle pour toi.

-C'est bien vrai.

-Ah, on y est ! Et juste à l'heure.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la cabine et se dirigèrent vers leur box respectif. Le mage noir s'installa devant son ordinateur et se mit à travailler. Quelque part, cette routine avait du bon…

Et le téléphone sonna.

* * *

Nicolas se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Une multitude de présents défilèrent devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qui l'intéressait. Le prophète était à moitié couché sur la table basse devant lui, victime du sadisme d'Ulrich. Cependant, il sembla ressentir la présence de l'oracle et sourit faiblement tout en traçant de discrètes lettres sur le petit meuble.

-« W », marmonna Nicolas. « D » et… « C » ?

L'Américain ne tarda pas à retomber dans un demi-sommeil, exténué. L'oracle fronça les sourcils et se leva. Que voulaient dire ces lettres ? Elles devaient bien avoir une signification. Le jeune garçon ferma à nouveau les yeux et se concentra sir ce qui semblait être un acronyme. Aussitôt, des dizaines, si pas des centaines de réponses lui vinrent en tête. Laquelle choisir ?

-Ca ne sert à rien, soupira-t-il en quittant sa chambre. Il n'est pas sorcier, alors c'est un terme moldu… papa ou maman devraient savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Il hocha la tête et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Son père était au salon, sa mère dans la cuisine… c'était étrangement familier, malgré qu'ils soient tous trois cloîtrés dans un manoir magique, bien différent de leur maison de campagne.

-Papa ? ça veut dire quoi W.D.C. ?

Marc Floraison haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

-Dans quel contexte ?

-Je crois que c'est un endroit… quelque part en Amérique.

-Dans ce cas, ce sont sans doutes les initiales de « Washington », « District » et « Columbia », la capitale des Etats-Unis.

Nicolas plissa les yeux. Qu'avait dit le prophète auparavant ? Il avait désigné l'est, la côte… oui, tout concordait. Cela voulait dire que Stephen était vivant et, bien qu'invisible à ses yeux, désormais localisé ! Cependant, le temps pressait… l'Américain n'avait certainement pas résisté au sortilège Doloris, et la Relève devait déjà être entrée en action. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à confirmer ces évènements ? Fichu pouvoir !

Le jeune garçon tourna les talons et se précipita dans le hall. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures, ouvrit difficilement la lourde porte d'entrée et emprunta le chemin dallé menant jusqu'à l'extérieur du domaine. Etait-il surveillé par les mages noirs ? Attendaient-ils sa sortie ? Il n'y en avait aucun dans les environs, mais un sorcier pouvait se déplacer si vite…

L'oracle ralentit l'allure, peu rassuré, et avisa une silhouette assise sur le muret délimitant la propriété des Floraison.

-Olivier !

L'intéressé leva la tête de son bouquin, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, toi ? Rentre au manoir !

-Il faut que je te parle ! répliqua Nicolas en s'approchant, épuisé. Je…

Il s'interrompit, alarmé. Un… deux… non, trois de ces sorciers venaient de transplaner dans les environs. Le manoir leur était invisible, mais lui devait à tout prix en sortir ! Par quel moyen ? La cheminée avait été condamnée pour empêcher une entrée par effraction, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre.

L'oracle tenta le tout pour le tout. Il courut jusqu'au muret et sauta par-dessus tout en attrapant le bras de son gardien interloqué. Aussitôt, les trois mages américains les entourèrent, baguette levée et prêts à se battre.

-Transplane ! cria Nicolas.

* * *

L'oracle disparut avec l'autre sorcier français. Garreth garda un air aussi neutre que possible, cachant le soulagement qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Soulagement mêlé à beaucoup de culpabilité. Trahir ses camarades, ceux qui avaient toujours partagé sa vision du monde, et avec qui il était resté près de quinze ans… ça faisait plus mal que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Arrête, tu le fais pour Adam ! Oui, c'était vrai, tout ce qu'il faisait avait pour but la protection à long terme de son… d'Adam. Et de Friedrich.

-Putain, Garreth, grogna Ellie, une blonde plantureuse et sadique. Pourquoi t'as pas activé l'anti-transplanage ? On était sur le point de l'avoir !

-Je l'ai fait, mentit l'intéressé. Je crois que ce gosse a plus de pouvoirs que prévu… il faudra prévenir maître Ulrich.

-Il faudra bien qu'il revienne un jour, fit calmement Heather, la dernière du trio. Les enfants retournent toujours chez leurs parents, et le seul moyen pour qu'il y parvienne, c'est en transplantant à l'extérieur du domaine des Floraison.

Elle regarda en direction du manoir inexistant à ses yeux, mais qu'elle savait être là, et soupira légèrement.

-Une si grande famille, déplora-t-elle. Leur sang et leur honneur sont désormais souillés à jamais.

-Nous les détruirons en même temps que leurs amis sang-de-bourbe, sourit Garreth. Comme exemple.

-Oui mais, en attendant, nous l'avons perdu.

Le mage noir ferma les yeux, esquissant un sourire victorieux.

* * *

-On pourrait faire un nœud avec les draps et sortir par la fenêtre !

Stephen jeta le sac à dos d'Eden sur son propriétaire et se leva de son lit en soupirant. Le juge, bien qu'étant un parfait crétin, avait honoré sa promesse en lui apportant des vêtements et en acceptant de l'aider à quitter l'hôpital. Le Britannique fit quelques pas hésitants, agacé par la faiblesse de ses jambes, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il entendit les débuts d'une discussion orageuse entre les deux boulets campés dans sa chambre mais s'en désintéressa rapidement : il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

D'abord, les vêtements. Le juge lui avait apporté de quoi s'habiller : sous-vêtements, pantalon, t-shirt, pull et casquette… noirs. Tout était noir. D'un noir profond, uniforme, très joyeux… Stephen soupira de plus belle et enfila ces habits des plus sobres. Etant plus petit qu'Eden d'une bonne tête, il se retrouve obligé de faire des ourlets à son pantalon et à ses manches, ce qui lui donna l'air d'un gosse portant les vêtements de son père.

-Ridicule, marmonna-t-il en s'approchant du miroir.

Ouais, complètement. Les énormes cernes qu'il arborait allaient bien avec l'ensemble, par contre. Son teint blafard aussi. Il y avait juste ses yeux rougis qui faisaient tâche. Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire ! Le messager sortit de la salle de bain pour voir Emilie bouder et Eden lui faire des grimaces. Oh, bon sang…

-C'est quoi, encore, votre problème ? grommela-t-il.

-Tu ne devrais pas partir ! répondit sèchement la jeune femme. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, et t'as l'air ridicule

-Je ne vais pas rester ici éternellement, répliqua Stephen. J'ai une mission à accomplir.

-Et alors ? T'es resté hors jeu pendant sept mois ! Qu'est-ce qu'une semaine ou deux de plus vont changer ?

-Tout.

Emilie lui lança un regard noir, qu'il soutint sans peine. Elle ne valait pas Thomas ou Laure à ce petit jeu-là.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, intervint le juge. C'est l'heure des visites du Doc.

Stephen acquiesça et se tourna vers sa compatriote.

-Tu es avec nous, ou pas ?

-…Avec.

-Dans ce cas, on y va.

Le trio sortit précautionneusement de la chambre. Heureusement, le couloir était désert à cette heure-ci. Ils le parcoururent en silence, guettant l'arrivée d'un docteur ou d'une infirmière. Même déguisé, Stephen ne tromperait pas la vigilance de ceux qui l'avaient soigné pendant des mois, ils le savaient. Ces vêtements servaient surtout à ne pas se faire repérer par les caméras de surveillance ou les visiteurs qu'ils risquaient de croiser. Arrivés aux ascenseurs, ils hésitèrent une seconde avant de décider d'utiliser les escaliers. Là, au moins, ils pourraient éviter les gens en remontant où en sortant à un autre étage.

-Tu vas réussir à descendre autant de marches ? s'inquiéta Emilie.

-Il faudra bien, marmonna le sorcier.

Eden leva les yeux au ciel et mit un genou à terre.

-Monte ! dit-il en souriant.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? rétorqua le messager.

-Vu tes caprices, je dirais un gamin de cinq ans et demi, mais t'es quand même légèrement plus grand. Et puis y a pas beaucoup d'enfants qui ont l'air d'un drogué multi-récidvistes comme toi.

-Je vais utiliser mes jambes…

-Oh, allez ! On ira beaucoup plus vite.

Stephen serra les poings, puis décida de mettre son orgueil de côté pendant quelques minutes et s'accrocha au dos du juge sans un mot. Tous trois descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol, l'étage le moins fréquenté, et dont une des sorties donnait sur le parc.

Les couloirs étaient vieux, datant du bâtiment qui avait précédé l'hôpital. Des caisses étaient entreposées un peu partout, ainsi que de vieux meubles inutilisables. Ils passèrent devant des portes condamnées, des pièces vides et poussiéreuses, se dirigeant à l'aide d'un plan approximatif qu'Eden avait trouvé sur le net. Leurs pas semblaient résonner à des kilomètres à la ronde, le temps avait l'air de s'être arrêté, les couloirs d'être interminables…

-Je sens quelque chose, murmura soudainement Stephen.

-Moi pas, marmonna le juge. A part ton poids, évidemment.

-On devrait se dépêcher, fit Emilie en regardant derrière elle. J'ai pas confiance.

-T'as peur ? se moqua Eden.

-Oui ! Il y a…

-On vous tient !

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, imitée par son camarade de classe. Cette voix… c'était eux ! Le type aux yeux gris, la grande rousse… et les autres, habillés en noir ! Non ! Tout allait… recommencer ?

Stephen pesta intérieurement. Ils l'avaient finalement retrouvé ! Et lui ne pouvait rien faire, même pas se défendre, vu qu'il avait perdu sa baguette magique. Mais comment avaient-ils fait ? Et pourquoi justement le jour de sa sortie ? Attendaient-ils depuis plus longtemps ? L'hôpital avait-il été une… protection pour lui ? c'était impensable.

Eden se retourna, surpris. En plissant les yeux, il vit quatre ou cinq gus habillés en robe, même les hommes, et pointant des trucs pointus sur eux. C'était quoi ce trip, encore ?

* * *

Olivier et Nicolas réapparurent devant un portail en fer forgé d'au moins trois mètres de haut. Au-delà s'étendait un parc soigneusement aménagé, qu'une série de jardiniers étaient d'ailleurs en train d'arroser, puis un véritable château… rose pastel. De style plutôt gothique, bien que ce terme n'ait pas ne grande valeur pour es sorciers, il était d'une symétrie orthogonale remarquable, basé sur un axe principal allant du portail jusqu'à la porte principale de l'édifice. Du château lui-même s'élevaient d'innombrables tourelles élégantes, surmontées de toits coniques bleu clair sur lesquels était à chaque fois planté un drapeau brodé du blason de Beauxbâtons. Oui, c'était la plus célèbre des écoles de sorciers d'Europe Continentale.

-Ils sont sur nos traces, murmura Nicolas.

Olivier poussa le portail qui n'émit aucune résistance et s'ouvrit en grand. Ils entrèrent, puis le jeune homme s'empressa de referma la grille derrière lui. Il jeta un regard agacé à l'oracle puis l'attrapa par la main et se dirigea vers le château.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ce que tu as fait, grommela-t-il.

-La meilleure de toutes, répondit le garçon. Il faut que je voie ma tante.

-Je sais, c'est là qu'on va.

Ils traversèrent le parc en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. L'entrée du château était ouverte, donnant sur un hall grand et très décoré. Aux murs, des tableaux côtoyaient des tapisseries et des miroirs hors norme. Le sol dallé de marbre rosé veiné de bleu était du pus bel effet, tout comme l'escalier d'un blanc très pur qui se détachait nettement du reste. Olivier entraina l'oracle dans un couloir dissimulé derrière l'escalier, et au bout duquel se trouvait le bureau de la directrice de l'école. L'ex-champion frappa puis entra en poussant Nicolas devant lui.

-Vous êtes là ! sécria Estelle Floraison en bondissant de son siège. On m'a informé d'une attaque devant ma propriété, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je sais où est Stephen, répondit calmement l'oracle.

-Qui ça ?

-Le messager !

La directrice écarquilla les yeux.

-Il faut prévenir l'Ordre immédiatement. Ne sortez pas de l'école, compris ?

Nicolas acquiesça, obéissant. Estelle se tourna vers Olivier, qui mit quelques secondes à comprende qu'elle s'adressait également à lui.

-Moi aussi ? s'insurgea-t-il. J'en ai marre de jouer au baby-sitter !

-Chacun son travail, répliqua la sorcière en attrapant une cape indigo suspendue à un porte-manteau. Je reviendrai vite.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et s'éloigna d'un pas énergique. Le son de ses talons frappant sur le sol résonna longtemps après que le jeune homme l'ait perdue de vue, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Me voilà coincé ici, soupira-t-il. Encore.

-Il faut qu'ils trouvent Stephen en premier, murmura Nicolas.

* * *

Le Balafré fixa un morceau de parchemin au tableau et le désigna avec sa baguette, l'air grave.

-D'ici la fin de la semaine, je veux que vous ayez tous inscrit, sur cette feuille, votre nom et le sort que vous avez décidé de travailler par vous-même. Lundi prochain, je vous donnerai mon avis sur vos choix. Si j'estime que le sortilège est trop facile pour vous, vous devrez en trouver un autre. Si j'estime qu'il est trop compliqué, vous pourrez en changer. Compris ?

Un « oui » très peu enthousiaste lui répondit, le faisant soupirer. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur Awis. Ce dernier traversa la salle, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son collègue puis fit demi-tour, le visage fermé.

-J'ai quelques… formalités administratives à régler, déclara le Balafré. Le cours est donc terminé pour aujourd'hui, je vous libère plus tôt.

Cette fois, on entendit un « ouais ! » beaucoup plus sincère. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la classe en vitesse. Sur le pas de la porte, Adam se retourna et vit que le professeur était déjà parti, sans même mettre un peu d'ordre sur son bureau.

-Tu viens ? lui demanda Sally.

Le né-moldu fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules et suivit son amie. Ca ne pouvait pas être grave…

* * *

-Livrez-nous le messager et nous vous laisserons en vie.

Eden fit descendre Stephen de son dos et lui adressa un regard éloquent. Derrière eux, Emilie était pétrifiée de terreur, comme si elle avait vu une armée de fantômes.

-Ils nous tueront de toute façon, pas vrai ? marmonna le lycéen.

-Je suis désolé, soupira le messager. C'est ma faute.

-On est vraiment foutu ? insista le juge.

-Pour eux, les moldus sont à peu près aussi importants que les dizaines de fourmis que tu écrases chaque jour sans t'en rendre compte.

-Ah ouais, quand même…

Il se tourna vers ce qui semblait être les méchants de l'histoire. Un peu ridicules comme ennemis, mais apparemment très dangereux.

-Allez au Diable ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Témérité est synonyme de stupidité, répliqua un des hommes habillés en fille. Et puisque tu as fait ton choix… Avada Kedavra !

-Non ! cria Stephen.

Trop tard. L'éclair vert et mortel fonça vers Eden, plus intrigué qu'effrayé, et le frappa en pleine poitrine. Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, surpris, puis s'écroula en avant, le corps parcouru de petites étincelles malsaines. Emilie s'évanouit une seconde plus tard, sans doute suite à une surcharge émotionnelle, laissant Stephen seul face à ses poursuivants.

-Suis-nous sans faire d'histoires, fit le tueur, l'homme aux yeux gris. Nous laisserons la fille en vie… pour le moment.

Le messager baissa les yeux sur le cadavre du juge. Encore un mort. Il avait causé un nouveau drame. C'était encore sa faute, encore et toujours. _La mort sur ses talons_. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus pleuré ? Avait-il le droit d'être triste, alors qu'Eden ne ressentirait plus jamais rien ?

Stephen frappa le sol du poing, faisant fi des pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Ceux à qui il donnait les prophéties n'étaient-ils rien d'autre que des victimes, condamnées à mourir malgré leur prétendue mission ? Et lui, finirait-il pas mourir à cause de la sienne ? Ce ne serait que justice…

-Stupefix !

Stephen sentit une sorte de courant d'air et leva la tête. Les mages noirs n'étaient plus que quatre, l'un d'eux gisait contre un mur, assommé. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Les choses avaient l'air… lentes, irréelles. Une femme dont le visage lui était familier l'agrippa par le bras et le tira violemment en arrière, mais il le vécut comme un ralenti. Elle lui parla sans qu'il comprenne puis le poussa sur le côté et esquiva un jet d'énergie bleue. Le messager se retrouva à nouveau par terre, spectateur d'un combat enragé entre mages noirs et… autres sorciers.

Un éclair de stupéfixion frappa le mur au-dessus de lui, y laissant une trace noire. Stephen se releva difficilement et observa les combattants. Il avait l'impression d'en connaître quelques uns… comment était-ce possible ? La femme de tout à l'heure projeta brutalement son adversaire contre un mur puis, d'un mouvement de baguette, souleva une vieille armoire et la fit tomber sur lui. Un autre sorcier, qui lui était également familier, se posta devant Emilie et improvisa une barricade en rassemblant chaises, petits meubles ou planches à moitié pourries.

Les mages noirs se retrouvèrent bientôt à deux contre six ou sept et, comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient gagner, transplantèrent pour s'échapper. Les sorciers victorieux reprirent leur souffle, soulagés de ne déplorer aucune perte parmi leurs rangs. Un homme porta le corps d'Eden, celui qui avait protégé Emilie la souleva, et la femme prit Stephen par la main.

-Nous devons partir, dit-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis tout disparut.

* * *

Aurel Galdrar dévala les marches de l'escalier de service et déboucha dans la cave, rapidement suivi par ses collègues de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il remarqua directement les traces de bataille magique et fronça les sourcils.

-Stephen Oakwoods n'a plus de baguette, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-C'est sûr et certain, répondit Harry Potter.

Aurel s'apprêta à répondre mais fut bousculé par un jeune homme affolé. Thomas Winchester déboula dans le couloir sombre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son état. Une trace noircie fumait encore, et des étincelles rouges parcouraient un meuble éventré. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses traces de sang, laissées par des impacts violents avec les murs ou le mobilier.

-Stephen… murmura-t-il.

Senneri arriva à son tour, plus calme mais tout aussi stupéfait.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-C'est que nous voudrions bien savoir, répondit Harry. Comme Stephen n'avait pas sa baguette, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce carnage… leur but n'était pas de le tuer.

-Il y aurait d'autres forces en jeu ? hasarda Adelphe Awis.

-Probablement, acquiesça le Survivant. Mais quant à savoir si elles sont de notre côté…

-Espérons-le, conclut Aurel.

Tous trois échangèrent un regard entendu. De son côté, Thomas bouillonnait de rage. Il avait manqué Stephen de si peu de temps ! Quelle malchance. Et il aurait dû savoir que son meilleur ami était toujours en vie. Comment avait-il pu douter aussi longtemps ? Tout ça à cause de Nakash… Mais il n'abandonnerait pas, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce temps ! Senneri posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-Nous le retrouverons.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr.


	12. Petite pause syndicale

**Je speed pour l'instant, et je poste tout direct pour me rattraper. De toute manière, ce chapitre est très court et assez spécial...**

**Shinakun : **merci, ça faisait un bail ! Pour la faute, mea culpa, mais j'ai la flemme de corriger :p l'omnipotence de l'oracle est un sujet que je n'ai pas encore abordé.

* * *

**Chapitre 87 :**

**

* * *

**

_Un corps gît,_

_Froid et livide._

_Est-ce cela, la mort ?_

_

* * *

_

Les bruits de pas s'approchent, s'arrêtent, s'éloignent. C'est ainsi chaque heure, de chaque jour, de chaque semaine, et ce depuis… une éternité. Adossé au mur de sa cellule sombre et humide, François Walker a perdu l'espoir depuis longtemps. L'espoir d'être libéré, de revoir Aline et Adam, de vivre sa vie. Quelqu'un, quelque part, a prit sa place et nourrit de noirs desseins envers son fils. Non, vraiment, il n'y a plus d'espoir.

La boîte de Pandore s'est définitivement refermée…

* * *

_La magie noire,_

_La magie blanche,_

_Quelle différence_

_Quand elle nous tue ?_

_

* * *

_

L'enfant s'éloigne en courant, gêné par son long manteau crème. Il halète, manque de souffle, mais ne peut s'arrêter. La forêt semble vouloir le retenir, ses racines le font trébucher et ses branches déchirent ses vêtements ou éraflent sa peau, mais il ne peut s'arrêter. Et lorsqu'il ose jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, il le voit.

Ce bâton de malheur.

* * *

_Ils détruisent_

_Avec des mots._

_Ont-ils droit_

_A une telle puissance ?_

_

* * *

_

Le jardin est moins beau qu'auparavant, son harmonie n'est plus. Aline Walker est pourtant une très bonne jardinière, capable de faire pousser presque n'importe quelle plante résistant aux températures locales. C'est la réflexion que se fait Jimmy lorsqu'il passe devant la maison de celui qui avait été, durant de longues années, son meilleur ami, mais qui ne lui donnait plus aucune nouvelle.

Le moldu s'arrête sans savoir pourquoi et s'avance dans l'allée. Il hésite un peu, s'apprête à frapper à la porte mais s'interrompt. Une voix masculine qu'il ne connaît pas parle fort à l'intérieur. Intrigué, l'adolescent se glisse sur le côté de la maison et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il voit deux hommes : un très grand, à la carrure impressionnante, la peau basanée et des cheveux de feu, et un autre plus petit, élancé, blond aux yeux bleus. Les deux inconnus tiennent chacun un verre à la main et boivent son contenu en grimaçant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ne sont plus là, remplacés par le couple Walker.

Jimmy, bouche bée, recule de quelques pas, se prend les pieds dans le fil du tuyau d'arrosage, tombe en arrière, se relève en vitesse et détale comme un lapin, incapable de croire ce qu'il vient de voir.

* * *

_La magie crée_

_Tant de souffrances._

_N'y a-t-il pas de justice ?_

_

* * *

_

L'alcool est fait pour oublier. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on dit. Allan regarde sa chope et soupire longuement. Presque trente balais et pas de boulot… quelle vie. La demande chez les sorciers est tellement élevée, et il y a si peu de places... il aurait mieux fait de suivre les conseils de son père et de poursuivre ses études moldues.

Chienne de vie !

* * *

_Mais comment juger_

_Ce qui n'existe pas_

_Matériellement ?_

_

* * *

_

-…Madame Silis ?

Seronna sursaute et saisit instinctivement sa baguette fixée à un petit fourreau à sa ceinture. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se calmer, d'autres encore pour stopper ses réflexes.

-Madame Silis, vous allez bien ?

La sorcière se retourne, son sourire revenu. Une silhouette féminine se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, qu'elle a encore oublié de fermer. La visiteuse s'avance, inquiète, et Seronna se rend compte qu'elle lui est familière.

-On se connaît ? demande-t-elle en plissant les yeux. J'ai l'impression que l'on s'est déjà rencontré… si c'est le cas, je m'excuse, j'oublie beaucoup, ces temps-ci.

-Je m'appelle Anata Lisel, sourit la jeune femme. Nous nous sommes déjà vues quelques fois, je suis une amie de votre fils.

-Ah, Senneri ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Anata haussa les sourcils, surprise.

-Il n'est… pas ici ?

-Il est parti en… Angleterre, je crois, il y a quelques semaines.

-Oui, j'étais encore avec lui il y a deux ou trois jours. Je pensais qu'il allait revenir rapidement, je me suis trompé, apparemment.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis toujours contente d'avoir de la visite. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

-Non, merci ! Je venais juste dire au revoir à votre fils

-Vous partez ?

-Oui, je vais voyager autour de la Méditerrannée.

-Dans ce cas, bon voyage et... à bientôt.

-Merci beaucoup ! Passez le bonjour à Senneri lorsqu'il sera de retour !

Seronna sourit et regarde partir la jeune femme, qui prend la direction de la ville haute. Malgré tout, un mauvais pressentiment monte en elle. Son instinct lui dit que Senneri est peut-être en danger… et au fil des années, elle a compris à lui faire confiance.

* * *

_Ces hommes_

_Aux pouvoirs injustes_

_Peuvent-ils vraiment _

_Vivre impunément ?_

_

* * *

_

Le soleil brille, mais Laure n'a pas envie d'être aussi joyeuse que cette belle journée de septembre. Elle a passé es derniers jours à se disputer avec sa mère et sa grand-mère, qui affirment toutes deux ne rien savoir sur son état. Qu'est-elle censée faire, toute seule ? On lui a conseillé de rencontrer des vélanes elle-même, mais ces créatures sont rarement amicales. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprend toujours pas comment son arrière-grand-père a pu séduire et mettre en cloque une de ces choses ! Si elle devait vraiment faire ça, il lui faudrait de l'aide.

Un sourire tout sauf aimable éclaire son joli visage. Elle en connaît un qui va regretter d'avoir mis son nez dans ses affaires !

* * *

_Ils usent et abusent_

_De leurs pouvoirs._

_Sont-ils tous_

_Des monstres ?_

_

* * *

_

Adrien soupire, soulagé, et invite Oliver et Lance à entrer chez lui.

-Vous me sauvez la vie, les gars, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous voulez boire un truc ?

-Non, merci, répondit Lance.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu comptes devenir Auror avec si peu de cervelle, marmonne Oliver en sortant ses cours de son sac. Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer, mais c'est pas tout à fait complet.

-Et voilà les miens, sourit son camarade Serpentard en ouvrant son propre sac.

-Je vous remercierai jamais assez !

-Ouais, ouais…

* * *

_Pas tous._

_Comment séparer_

_Les bons des mauvais ?_

_

* * *

_

Feng respire l'air frais de ses montagnes natales. Assise sur un banc, elle contemple les montagnes et les vallées qu'elle aime tant. Trois petites filles se poursuivent en riant, courant au bord de falaises qu'aucun adulte n'oserait même approcher. La sorcière regarda son pied bandé qu'elle n'utiliserait pas de si tôt et fait la moue. Elle aurait bien aimé gagner le pactole.

* * *

_Un sorcier_

_N'est jamais impartial_

_Que vaut un homme ordinaire_

_Pour lui ?_

_

* * *

_

Les magasins sont pleins à craquer, les rues bondées. Lily tente désespérément de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, résistant à l'envie qui lui prend de transplaner ou, chose encore plus radicale, de dévaster toute la rue avec un bon vieux sortilège. Soudain, un visage retient son attention. Elle sarrète et se retourne, prête à prononcer son nom…

…Mais ce n'est pas lui.

Comment cela se pourrait-il, de toute manière ?

* * *

_Et si le monde_

_Savait tout ?_

_

* * *

_

Neil souffle sur la mèche qui lui tombe dans les yeux et empoigne son balai. Une fois dessus, il bâille et le dirige d'une main, volant à une dizaine de mètres de haut. Sa destination n'est que le café du coin, mais il a la flemme de faire le chemin à pieds.

* * *

_Et si les sorciers_

_N'en étaient plus ?_

_

* * *

_

Ivan abat son adversaire rapidement et s'élance dans la pente enneigée sans s'arrêter. Il sait que d'autres sont à ses trousses, mais il compte bien les fatiguer un peu avant de s'occuper d'eux !

L'un de ses poursuivants transplane juste devant lui. L'ex-champion ne s'arrête pas, le pousse brutalement et saute en prenant appui sur son torse, atterrissant quelques mètres en avant. Des sorts frappent la neige devant lui où sur ses côtés dans de grandes explosions lumineuses. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel une seconde, consterné. Ces abrutis ne se doutent-ils pas qu'il se protège avec un bouclier ? Ils ne font que gaspiller leur souffle et leurs sorts !

Ah, enfin, Ivan aperçoit sa destination : une falaise. Il accélère, prend son élan et saute dans le lac en contrebas tout en serrant les dents. Le contact avec l'eau presque gelée lui coupe le souffle, mais il se reprend vite et nage vers le fond. Une barque retournée dérive au beau milieu de l'eau, il passe en dessous et remonte dans une petite poche d'air qui lui permet de reprendre calmement son souffle.

Le jeune homme sourit, excité. La course-poursuite n'est pas finie !

* * *

_Dans ce monde-là,_

_La justice règnerait._

_Pourquoi le refuser ?_

_

* * *

_

Geb s'éponge le front avec un vieux torchon et met sa main en visière, aveuglé par le soleil. Son autre bras, tendu depuis près d'une demi-heure, devient sérieusement gênant… il ne le sent presque plus !

-C'est bon, maintenant ?

-Encore une minute ! lui répond l'ouvrier.

-Dépêchez-vous, où vous finirez aplati sur le sol !

-C'est bon, fais-moi redescendre !

Le jeune homme baisse lentement sa baguette vers le sol, faisant atterrir la plateforme sur laquelle se trouve le travailleur. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ce job encore ? Ah, oui, l'argent. C'est toujours pour l'argent.

* * *

_C'est vrai._

_Pourquoi donc ?_

_

* * *

_

-Théolithe !

-Quoi ?

-Je veux essayer celle-là.

L'ex-champion grec soupire et agite sa baguette. Aussitôt, les murs de la chambre de sa sœur prennent une jolie teinte rosée. La jeune femme fait la moue, peu convaincue.

-Essaie un plafond plus clair pour donner une impression de hauteur.

Hop !

-Pourquoi pas une frise comme celle sur le magazine ?

Rebelotte !

-Oh, oui, c'est parfait ! Laisse tout comme ça, je vais prendre une photo pour avoir un modèle.

Son frère la singe silencieusement, saoulé. Dire qu'il a faillé gagner ce stupide tournoi ! Et maintenant, il n'a rien d'autre à faire que servir d'essayeur de papier peint à sa sœur…

* * *

_Parce que…_

_

* * *

_

Olivia fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

-Vous dites qu'il n'est pas rentré aujourd'hui ? répète-t-elle.

« Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, Olivia… »

-Vous le connaissez, relativise la lycéenne. Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt revenir en souriant comme un bienheureux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

« Oui, tu as raison, je suis bête de m'emporter comme ça. »

-Mais non, Irène !

« Bon, je vais l'attendre. A bientôt. »

-Au revoir.

Olivia raccroche rapidement, pensive. Que s'est-il passé ? Eden et Emilie étaient à l'hôpital, pour voir ce type sorti de son pseudo-coma bizarre… que leur est-il arrivé ? Ed a parlé de magie, mais c'est juste… impossible ! La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit, prise d'une soudaine angoisse.

Elle ne veut pas perdre quelqu'un qui lui est cher, pas encore !

* * *

…_Ce serait nettement moins drôle !_

_

* * *

_

Eden ouvre les yeux, surpris.

-J'ai fait un rêve trop psychédélique, dit-il à haute voix. J'ai dû manger un truc pas net.


	13. Résurrection !

**Hop, après... un mois ? A peu près, je pense.**

**Bah... la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 88 :**

**

* * *

**

_Froid._

_ Silence._

_ Eden, sept ans, baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide. Il avait encore faim, bien sûr, mais n'osait pas briser le silence presque sacré qui régnait dans l'appartement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses parents, qui mangeaient encore leur première part, puis attendit sagement qu'ils aient fini. Son père termina en premier, repoussa son assiette et se leva sans un mot, ignorant le regard noir de sa compagne. Cette dernière le suivit dans le salon et ferma la porte derrière elle. Eden entendit les prémices d'une dispute et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles._

_ Non, rien ne pouvait briser ce silence éternel._

_

* * *

_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aigri et maladif. Eden, assis dans son lit, au chaud sous les couvertures, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant.

-Tu pourrais être plus joyeux, le taquina-t-il. Après tout, je suis en vie !

Stephen soupira et s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise.

-Rends-toi compte que ce n'est pas normal, le sermonna-t-il. De mémoire d'homme, personne n'a jamais pu survivre à ce sortilège. J'ai entendu ce type incanter, j'ai vu l'éclair vert te toucher… tu devrais être mort.

-Rabat-joie !

Le messager leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Prions pour que tu rentres chez toi et me laisse tranquille une fois pour toute, marmonna-t-il.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de partir, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Irène et Livy doivent se faire un sang d'encre, je suis pas rentré depuis deux jours.

-Là n'est pas vraiment le problème. Nous ne savons toujours pas si nos agresseurs savent qui tu es et ce que tu es.

-Bah… ils croient que je suis mort, alors on s'en fous un peu, non ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Eden soupira, lassé. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la veille, il était devenu le sujet de discussion de tous les occupants de la maison dans laquelle on l'avait amené. Oh, mon Dieu, il était vivant ! Il avait résisté au pire sortilège au monde ! Bouh ! Nan, mais vraiment, ça devenait un peu saoulant. En début d'après-midi, une foule de gens étaient venus lui rendre visite : Emilie en pleurs, Stephen surpris, une super belle femme elle aussi étonnée, une blonde, son mec, un black, une métisse, etc. Il avait vu défiler une bonne vingtaine d'inconnus qui semblaient tous très intéressés par lui, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'en plus d'avoir survécu au super-sort-de-la-mort-qui-tue, il était également le juge, c'est-à-dire un type hyper important, mais personne savait pourquoi !

-Ils ont raccompagné Emilie chez elle ce matin, dit soudainement le messager. Elle a presque fait une crise pour qu'on rentre tous les deux avec elle, mais ils ont fini par la convaincre…

-Ils l'ont assommée ?

-Pas besoin, ils ont transplané avec elle et l'ont laissée en plant devant sa maison.

Eden fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas très délicat…

-De ta part, ce mot ne veut pas dire grand-chose…

-Elle va devoir se justifier devant son père pendant des heures ! J'espère qu'elle aura pensé à Livy comme alibi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est loin d'être stupide.

-Venant de ta part, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose !

Stephen ne réagit pas à la plaisanterie, se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Je ne sais pas si on se reverra, dit-il sans se retourner. Alors… désolé. Et bonne chance.

Le juge haussa les sourcils, intrigué, et le regarda partir sans dire un mot. Décidément, ce type était très bizarre. Etait-ce commun à tous les sorciers ? Ces derniers étaient-ils si différents des gens normaux ?

* * *

_ Eden, huit ans, courait presque pour soutenir la démarche pressée de sa mère. Cette dernière, déjà énervée de devoir sortir un samedi après-midi, ne cessait de pester tout bas contre la foule dans laquelle ils tentaient de se faufiler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au magasin de chaussures, elle se contenta d'en choisir une à la taille de son fils, désireuse de quitter le magasin. _

_ -Avec ce putain de budget, je risque pas d'en acheter pour moi, marmonna-t-elle une fois dehors. Pourquoi est-ce que tu grandis si vite ? Et ton père pas foutu de me donner plus de fric…_

_ Le petit garçon sembla réaliser quelque chose et lâcha la manche de sa mère, à laquelle il se cramponnait depuis leur arrivée._

_ -Cest… à cause de moi que vous vous disputez tout le temps ? demanda-t-il faiblement._

_ La jeune femme sembla vouloir se retenir mais haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux._

_ -Oui, répondit-elle simplement._

_ Eden baissa les yeux et pleura en silence. Ses larmes froides roulaient sur ses joues rondes, comme autant de gouttes de culpabilité.

* * *

_

On frappa à la porte. Eden se détourna de la fenêtre et soupira en voyant celle qui entra dans sa chambre. C'était une femme magnifique, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux ambrés, mais elle avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

-D'après mes agents, personne ne surveille les environs de ta maison, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit dans un déhanchement de rêve. Ils ne savent sans doute pas qui tu es et quelle est ton importance…

-Vous si, peut-être ? la coupa le juge.

-Ce serait trop beau. Bref, si tu le souhaites, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Nous continuerons à te protéger de loin, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois menacé.

-Génial… et Stephen ?

-Il a une tâche à accomplir. Qu'il la fasse avec ou sans notre aide, c'est à lui de le décider.

-Il est trop orgueilleux pour accepter votre aide ! Bah, c'est pas mon problème, faites-moi juste retourner chez moi une bonne fois pour toute.

La femme fit une moue adorable, mais qui laissa son interlocuteur de marbre.

-Il faut que tu saches que tu ne seras jamais vraiment tranquille, soupira-t-elle. Tu es le juge, tu as un rôle à jouer dans notre futur, il faudra donc que tu assumes ta mission un jour…

-Je ne suis pas crétin, j'avais compris ! En attendant, vous êtes tous chiants, alors je veux me barrer de cette maison de dingues. Franchement, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'asile !

-L'insolence ne conduit jamais loin, mais soit. Prépare-toi, tu pars dans une demi-heure.

* * *

_Eden, neuf ans, soutint froidement le regard du policier. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et le prit par le bras, l'emmenant de force jusqu'a l'entrée de l'immeuble où sa mère l'attendait. Le jeune garçon se défit de l'étreinte et passa à côté de sa génitrice sans un mot, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres du bâtiment mal éclairé._

_ C'était sa septième fugue en six mois.

* * *

_

Le mec de la blonde attrapa Eden par l'épaule et ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, ils disparurent et réapparurent… devant l'immeuble où habitait le jeune homme. Ce dernier, relativement surpris, fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers son… chauffeur ?

-…Merci.

-Fais attention à toi ! répondit l'homme en souriant.

Il agita la main… puis ne fut plus là. C'était assez bizarre, il n'y avait pas de fumée, de « pouf ! » ou de « plop ! », c'était instantané, très pratique et discret. Le lycéen fouilla ses poches, trouva ses clefs et entra dans l'immeuble lumineux. Il attendit l'ascenseur puis monta au troisième étage, chercha la bonne clef et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement d'Irène. Cette dernière n'était apparemment pas là. Eden enleva sa veste, l'accrocha au porte-manteau et ferma les yeux.

-Est-ce que… ça compte comme une vingt-troisième fois ? murmura-t-il en souriant.

_Eden, dix ans, trébucha sur une dalle surélevée et s'étala sur le trottoir. Les pièces qu'il tenait en main lui échappèrent et roulèrent un peu partout autour de lui. Le jeune garçon se releva et, tête baissée, se remit en marche sans les ramasser._

_ -Tu as perdu quelque chose…_

_ Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna. Un très vieil asiatique lui adressa un sourire édenté en lui tendant la totalité de son argent. Surpris, Eden se contenta de fixer l'inconnu._

_ -Je ne peux rien accepter des inconnus, murmura-t-il._

_ -Tu as bien raison, répondit le vieillard._

_ Il était vraiment bizarre, portait de tas de bouts de tissu qui le recouvraient comme un vêtement, sommairement attaché à sa taille. Ses pieds étaient nus, par contre, tout comme son crâne._

_ -Je me nomme Jun, sourit l'homme. Je ne suis donc plus un inconnu. _

_ Il fit rouler les pièces dans sa main et tendit à nouveau au jeune garçon. Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes avant de les prendre, de les ranger dans une de ses poches et de s'enfuir en courant.

* * *

_

Eden touilla dans son lait chaud et y ajouta du cacao en poudre. Une fois son chocolat prêt, il s'installa devant la télévision et zappa tout en le sirotant. De nombreux visages squattaient ses pensées : Emilie, Stephen, le canon, la blonde, son copain… il n'arrivait plus à voir précisément ceux des autres.

Le jeune homme posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se coucha dans le canapé en soupirant. Le juge… le juge… il était le juge… et alors ? Il savait qu'il devrait un jour faire face à son destin, mais pourquoi s'en préoccuper maintenant ? Lui qui avait appris à vivre au jour le jour, toute cette histoire ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

Et pourtant… c'était incroyable, non ? Des mages, des sortilèges mortels, des prophéties, de la téléportation… n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait trois syncopes et cinq crises de nerfs, mais pas lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Tout ça lui paraissait tellement… fade. Banal.

-Je suis juste un gros blasé de la vie, marmonna-t-il en se enfouissant son visage dans un coussin moelleux.

* * *

_Eden, onze ans, se faufila dans la ruelle sombre, jusqu'à une grille qu'il escalada sans peine. De l'autre côté s'étendait une cour qui sembla n'appartenir à aucun des bâtiments alentours, mais que Jun avait choisie comme domicile. Le vieil homme dormait sur une vieille couverture râpée, ne semblant pas souffrir du froid mordant de l'hiver ou de la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Ni la pluie, ni la neige ne pouvaient entamer sa bonne humeur. _

_ Après leur première rencontre, Eden avait croisé plusieurs fois Jun, qui lui glissait quelques mots avant de s'en aller. Le garçon avait fini par y répondre, puis un dialogue s'était installé entre ces deux êtres si différents. En apprenant que le vieillard vivait dans la rue, Eden n'avait rien dit. Après tout, Jun ne se plaignait pas. Et la cour était un endroit paisible, cachée par la crasse de la ruelle et une palissade en bambous déchirée. Il y avait une table carrée sur laquelle reposait la photo d'une vieille dame, la femme décédée de Jun, et un vase dans lequel s'épanouissait toujours une fleur différente. C'était tout, Jun n'avait besoin de rien d'autre._

_ Eden s'installa prêt de la table, les yeux rivés sur la vieille femme au visage figé dans une expression aimable. Jun lui avait raconté tellement de choses sur elle qu'il avait l'impression de la connaître. _

_ -Tu es là, fit une voix derrière lui. Bonjour, Eden._

_ -Bonjour, Jun, répondit le garçon en se retournant._

_ -De quoi pourrait-on parler aujourd'hui ?_

_ -De votre fille !_

_ -Ah ! Quelle bonne idée !_

_ Et le vieil homme parla. Eden buvait ses paroles, comme depuis un an. Il avait l'impression d'entendre la lecture d'un livre racontant une vie simple mais bien remplie, et c'était tellement apaisant…

* * *

_

-Eden ?

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et leva la tête. Irène, stupéfaite, lâcha son sac, se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je pensais que c'était fini ! sanglota-t-elle. Ne me refais plus jamais ça…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, sourit le lycéen. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça est derrière moi…

Et c'était vrai. Il avait de nouvelles choses auxquelles penser, de nouvelles personnes vers qui se tourner… presque une nouvelle vie, en fait.

La vie du juge.

* * *

_Eden, douze ans, entama sa dix-huitième fugue les larmes aux yeux. _

_ Jun était parti._

_ Il était à nouveau seul, enfermé dans un monde froid et silencieux dont il était la cause. Comment surmonter une telle culpabilité ? Il ne pouvait que fuir, loin et vite.

* * *

_

**..)-!-(..

* * *

**

Adam flânait dans la bibliothèque, espérant trouver un livre qui l'inspirerait pour son sort. Il ne lui restait plus que trois jours pour trouver quoi travailler, et il n'avait pas vraiment d'idées. A moitié désespéré, il quitta la grande pièce silencieuse et déambula dans les couloirs. Arrivé à un croisement, il trébucha sur une dalle surélevée et s'étala sur le sol.

-Adam, attent… oh, trop tard.

Le né-moldu se releva en grimaçant et se tourna vers Léo, qui venait juste d'apparaître.

-Oui, trop tard, grommela-t-il.

-Peeves a trouvé son nouveau jeu préféré, et je voulais te prévenir…

-C'est l'intention qui compte, j'imagine, soupira le Serdaigle.

-Désolé.

Adam haussa les épaules et épousseta ses vêtements. En regardant la dalle coupable de sa chute, une idée lui vint, le faisant peu à peu sourire.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

* * *

Thomas n'était pas matinal. Il ne l'avait jamais été, d'ailleurs, et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Stephen avait souvent joué le rôle de réveil ambulant, allant parfois jusqu'à lui jeter un gant de toilette mouillé en plein visage pour le sortir de son sommeil. Cette fois, pas de Stephen, mais un Senneri tout aussi motivé, bien que moins audacieux.

-Thomas, lève-toi !

-…Nan…

L'Atlante soupira et ouvrit en grand les rideaux de leur chambre, faisant entrer dans la pièce une lumière presque insupportable. L'ex-champion britannique grogna de mécontentement et consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

-Quelle heure ?

-Presque dix heures ! Monsieur Clifford est déjà parti à son travail, et Ted va bientôt faire la chasse aux renseignements.

-Si tard ? Ooh…

Le Serdaigle se redressa, encore fatigué, et se glissa hors de son lit. Il enleva le pyjama prêté par leur hôte et enfila ses habits de la veille, lavés et repassés. Senneri se retourna en pestant contre son manque de pudeur et croisa les bras, patient. Une fois prêt, Thomas le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où l'attendait un petit déjeuner étonnamment conséquent.

-Il a acheté un vrai festin, siffla-t-il.

Ted Lupin, seul membre de l'Ordre du Phénix à être resté en Amérique, haussa les épaules et décrocha sa veste du portemanteau.

-Il tient l'Ordre en haute estime, on dirait, répondit-il.

-Comment peut-il le connaître ? s'étonna l'ex champion en s'asseyant à table. Notre pays est si éloigné…

-Je ne suis pas sûr de mes informations, mais il semblerait que cet homme ait immigré ici depuis l'Angleterre pendant la guerre. Il devait avoir peur.

Thomas acquiesça lentement tout en beurrant une tartine. C'est vrai que l'époque de la guerre était loin d'être facile, surtout pour un cracmol comme monsieur Clifford ! Les enfants sans pouvoir étaient presque aussi mal considérés que ceux nés de parents moldus.

-J'ai du mal à me rendre compte à quel point cette époque a dû être difficile, commenta Senneri. D'après le père d'Anata, les informations qui circulaient là-dessus étaient tout, sauf claires !

-Les gens n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus à l'intérieur du pays, sourit Ted. Entre le journal national à la botte du Ministère et un canard en faveur du clan Potter, les gens ne savaient plus vers qui se tourner.

-D'après le professeur Lisel, notre ambassade a essuyé deux ou trois attaques de Mangemorts parce que certains de ses employés étaient des moldus… c'est le genre de chose qui ne pourrait pas arriver en Atlantide.

-Pourtant, il me semble que votre pays a traversé pas mal de crises et de guerres entre moldus et sorciers, je me trompe ?

-C'est vrai, mais la dernière remonte à une bonne centaine d'années. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais je pense que l'île est politiquement assez stable, maintenant.

Ted rangea sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa veste et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Je ne crois pas que les autres pays veuillent tenter l'expérience, conclut-il. Bon, je dois aller assez loin, alors je rentrerai genre ce soir. Salut !

Il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Thomas vida sa tasse de café d'un trait et se leva en bâillant.

-On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Senneri. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour aider Ted et l'Ordre.

-On peut essayer l'hôpital, non ? Le médecin de Stephen n'était pas là, hier, peut-être qu'on le verra aujourd'hui.

-Ca vaut le coup d'essayer.

* * *

Adam s'approcha du tableau, attrapa la plume que le Balafré y avait accrochée et inscrivit son nom et le sort choisi sur le parchemin. Il avait trouvé le sortilège parfait pour lui, à la fois cool et utile. Mais surtout cool.

-Montre ! fit Sally en l'attrapant par els épaules. Tiens, je connais pas ce sort.

-Moi si, intervint Vincent. Tu es sûr de toi, Adam ? D'après ce que je sais, il n'est pas si facile à maîtriser.

-Et alors ? répliqua le né-moldu. Je suis loin d'être une buse, et puis d'abord c'est un des sorts de Thomas !

-Winchester ?

-Bah oui, qui d'autre ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu l'utiliser, marmonna la Gryffondor.

-Mais si, soupira Zack. Pendant la première épreuve, contre l'Atlante !

-Depuis quand t'as autant de mémoire, toi ?

-Et depuis quand t'en as si peu, cousine ?

-Touché, sourit Adam. Sinon, vous avez choisi quoi, vous ?

-Le sortilège de Confusion Antonymique ! sourit Zack. Pas très dur à maîtriser mais vraiment marrant à voir !

-J'ai trouvé plus utile, répliqua Sally. Laure m'a prêté un vieux bouquin pendant les vacances, celui qu'elle a utilisé pour le sortilège du Lion. Il est trop dur pour moi, mais j'en ai trouvé un autre : la Visée du Sorcier !

-Pour ma part, ajouta Vincent, j'ai déniché un sort assez intéressant : le Revers du Duelliste !

-…J'en connais aucun des trois, marmonna le né-moldu.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, sourit son camarade Serdaigle. La Confusion Antonymique oblige ton adversaire à dire le contraire de ce qu'il pense, la Visée du Sorcier permet à certains de tes sorts d'agir comme… des missiles à tête chercheuse, tu comprends ? Et le Revers du Duelliste donne à ton adversaire l'envie irrésistible de te tourner le dos, ce qui te laisse quelques précieuses secondes pour l'attaquer ou t'enfuir, si c'est nécessaire…

-Pas mal…

-Cependant, ils sont bien plus faciles à assimiler que le sortilège du Rempart. Tu es sûr de vouloir l'apprendre ?

Adam sourit largement.

-Je trouve qu'il me correspond bien !

Senneri haussa un sourcil, décontenancé.

-C'est la seule photo de Stephen que tu aies ?

Thomas fit la moue et regarda le cliché datant de deux bonnes années, pris lors d'un séjour de Stephen chez lui. L'intéressé affichait un air réprobateur et beaucoup trop sérieux, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, bouche pincée et sourcils froncés au maximum.

-Bah on le reconnaît bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne pourrais pas dire…

-Mademoiselle ?

La réceptionniste de l'hôpital, une jolie afro-américaine à l'air assez prétentieux, leva les yeux de son magazine et lança un regard presque exaspéré au Britannique.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous reconnaissez cette personne ? lui demanda l'ex-champion en posant la photo sur le comptoir. Il s'appelle Stephen. Stephen Oakwoods.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, dubitative, puis écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est… vous le connaissez ?

-Je suis son meilleur ami, confirma Thomas.

-Je suis vraiment désolée… Stephen… a disparu il y a deux jours.

Le sorcier afficha une mine aussi stupéfaite que possible et ferma les yeux une seconde.

-Je vois, murmura-t-il. Quelqu'un aurait des informations à son sujet ? Je peux certainement vous être utile pour le retrouver.

-Le docteur Freedman s'occupe de la liaison avec les autorités… son bureau est au deuxième étage, prenez à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur, l'endroit exact est indiqué sur un plan. Je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée…

-Merci beaucoup.

Thomas s'éloigna en direction des ascenseurs, suivi par Senneri, pendant que la réceptionniste composait fébrilement le numéro du fameux Freedman. Une fois au second étage, les deux sorciers trouvèrent un grand plan de l'hôpital, qui indiquait que leur destination se trouvait dans l'aile sud.

-Cet endroit a une odeur assez spéciale, commenta l'Atlante pendant leur marche. Je ne dirais pas que ça sent mauvais, mais c'est loin d'être agréable.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais entré dans un hôpital ? soupira Thomas.

-En Atlantide, la plupart des médecins sont des sorciers, et je ne pense pas qu'il existe une seule clinique utilisant beaucoup de moyens moldus… ah, je crois que c'est ici.

Le Britannique se retourna et regarda la porte que désignait son ami. Effectivement, le nom du psychiatre y était inscrit en lettres dorées. Des vois étouffées provenaient de l'intérieur, totalement incompréhensibles.

-On dirait bien qu'il est occupé, constata Senneri. On n'a plus qu'à attendre…

Thomas haussa les épaules et plaqua son oreille contre la porte, ignorant les protestations indignées de l'Atlante. Les vois devinrent tout de suite plus claires.

-Tais-toi un peu, marmonna-t-il en agitant la main. Ce qu'ils disent pourrait nous être utile.

Le champion fronça les sourcils, affichant une mine réprobatrice presque identique à celle de Stephen, mais arrêta de se plaindre et s'adossa à un mur. Le Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux vois étaient masculines… l'une appartenait sans doute au médecin, mais l'autre ?

- …pas été prévenu ! s'indigna la première voix. Stephen venait à peine de redevenir lucide, ce que vous avez fait est contre ma déontologie !

-Même si nous avions prévu de récupérer le messager, je vous jure qu'il était déjà sorti de sa chambre. Nous avons tous eu de la chance dans cette histoire, car si nous n'avions pas été là…

-Je devrais croire vos inepties ? Comment auraient-ils pu le localiser maintenant, après tant de mois ? Vous disiez que vous contrôliez tout, que l'hôpital était l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui…

-Nous nous sommes trompé, je le concède. Mais nos intentions ont toujours été bonnes ! Nous tenons à Stephen autant que vous, et le voir tomber entre les mains de la Relève est la pire chose qui pourrait nous arriver.

-Vous parlez encore de tous ces textes ? Vous pensez réellement qu'il s'agit de prophéties ?

-Nous n'en étions pas sûrs, mais un événement imprévu nous l'a confirmé. Le fait que le juge ait pu survivre au pire des sortilèges… seul le porteur d'une prophétie est capable d'une telle chose.

-Le juge ? Vous voulez parler de…

Thomas ne résista pas plus longtemps. Ils savaient. Ils savaient où était Stephen. Il allait enfin le retrouver. Enfin. Il ne devait… non, ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chance pareille !

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte du bureau en grand, faisant sursauter les deux interlocuteurs. Le docteur Freedman, reconnaissable à sa blouse blanche, recula contre une bibliothèque remplie de gros volumes reliés. L'autre, un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, loucha une seconda sur la baguette de l'ex-champion puis transplana. Le Serdaigle pointa son arme sur le médecin sans réfléchir.

-Où est Stephen ? cria-t-il.

Sa voix se brisa, l'empêchant de dire autre chose. Le moldu sembla vouloir se fondre dans le mobilier et balbutia des choses incompréhensibles. Thomas jeta un œil à sa main tremblante et esquissa un sourire. Un sort pour le faire parler. N'importe quel sort. Juste un sort pour qu'il avoue tout. Tout.

-Stupef…

-Thomas !

Senneri s'interposa et gifla violemment son ami qui en lâcha sa baguette.

-Es-tu devenu fou ? Un sorcier ne doit jamais lever la main sur un non-mage ! Tu veux vraiment te retrouver devant les tribunaux magiques ?

Il se baissa et ramassa l'arme de son ancien adversaire.

-Mais… Stephen…

-Tu vois très bien que cet homme ne sait rien ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dépasser les limites, quelles que soient tes raison. Maintenant, viens, on rentre chez monsieur Clifford.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui regrettent le peu d'importance accordée à Adam ces derniers chapitres, je vous informe que le prochain (ou celui d'après) sera en grande partie consacré à lui, notamment avec un cours au sujet des Sortilèges Impardonnables...**


	14. Les élus : 1

**Je poste en retard, c'est mal.**

**Mais bon, ces derniers temps, j'ai plus trop l'impression d'être lu, et j'avoue que ça me décourage un peu. Alors même si c'est égoïste et que j'ai aucun droit de l'exiger, j'aimerais vachement qu'on me laisse des reviews, qu'on me donne un avis, une critique, qu'on pointe du doigt mes erreurs... tout ça pour m'améliorer, en somme (et gonfler mon ego, mais bon, c'est inévitable).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**

_**Ah, oui, encore une chose : ce chapitre est la première partie de ce que j'espère être une trilogie centrée sur des personnages qu'on a pas vu depuis un bout de temps^^ j'espère que vous ne les avez pas oubliés :p**_

* * *

_« Tiens-toi prêt ! »_

_ Lucien s'approcha de la porte de sa cellule et y colla son oreille. Au loin, quelque part dans le complexe souterrain de la Relève, une voix familière transperça les ténèbres. L'élu déglutit et recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir délétère d'Oscar agir derrière la porte et se prépara à utiliser le sien. Depuis que Finn avait remarqué que la rencontre de leurs deux dons diamétralement opposés provoquait une petite surcharge magique, rapide, invisible mais très puissante, l'espoir était revenu._

_ « Maintenant ! »_

_ Le disciple se mit à chanter doucement, priant pour que le plan de son ami fonctionne. Lorsque son pouvoir rencontra celui d'Oscar, il ressentit un choc, puis en entendit un autre, suivi d'un grincement : le verrou magique qui fermait la porte avait sauté, incapable de résister à la rencontre des deux opposés._

_ « Ca a marché ! » dit-il intérieurement. « Je… que dois-je faire, maintenant ? »_

_ « Suis bien mes instructions » répondit Finn. « La cellule de Mike se situe au fond du couloir dans lequel tu es… elle n'est pas gardée, mais tu dois l'ouvrir avant que les mages ne passent pour leur ronde. Pour l'instant, ils sont assez loin, mais tu dois quand même faire vite ! »_

_ Lucien hocha la tête et sortit de sa cellule, non sans avoir récupéré son précieux manteau crème, qui lui avait servi de couverture durant ces derniers mois d'enfermement. Il parcourut le couloir éclairé par quelques torches frémissantes jusqu'à ce que Finn ne l'arrête mentalement._

_ « Colle-toi contre la serrure et chante ! »_

_ L'élu obtempéra et détruisit le second verrou magique. La porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, poussée par un jeune homme au visage maladif. Mike était là depuis longtemps, plus longtemps que les élus, et après ce qu'il avait subi, la magie elle-même semblait l'avoir abandonné._

_ -Ce n'est pas… une bonne idée, souffla-t-il. Je vais te ralentir._

_ « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » tempêta Finn dans leurs esprits. « Si tu restes ici ne serait-ce qu'une semaine de plus, c'est la mort qui t'attendra ! »_

_ -Finn a raison, renchérit Lucien. Et grâce à mon pouvoir, je peux t'aider à tenir le coup._

_ Mike haussa les épaules, indifférent._

_ « Maintenant, revenez sur vos pas. Ces sorciers sont tellement prétentieux qu'ils n'ont pas équipé cet endroit avec de la technologie moldue… Lucien, tu devrais pouvoir détruire la plupart des verrous et systèmes de surveillance avec le Choc, mais ne tardez pas trop, ils finiront par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Avancez sans crainte, je sonde tout le complexe en permanence. »_

_ Lucien acquiesça, attrapa Mike par la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs.

* * *

_

Tout en fredonnant, le jeune élu sauta par dessus le ruisseau scintillant et s'enfonça dans le sous-bois. Mike l'attendait, adossé à un arbre, les bras ballants, ses deux mains enroulées dans des bandages de fortune. Il portait également le précieux manteau du disciple, qui était tout de même trop court pour lui.

-Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'activité humaine, soupira Lucien. A croire que cette forêt n'a pas de fin.

-Et Finn ? demanda Mike. Il n'a rien senti ?

-Il est trop loin pour utiliser ce pouvoir… garder une liaison télépathique avec nous lui demande déjà beaucoup d'énergie.

-On a plus qu'à continuer vers l'est, alors, trancha le jeune homme. Autant garder la même direction, partir dans tous les sens ne nous mènera nulle part. Et de toute manière, nous devons nous éloigner de la base le plus possible… ils finiront par se rendre compte que nous avons détruit le Traqueur.

L'élu hocha la tête et l'aida à se lever, puis tous deux se mirent en route. Le plus jeune se remit à chanter doucement, dissipant leur fatigue commune et la douleur des brûlures de Mike. Il savait qu'il utilisait exagérément son pouvoir ces derniers temps, et qu'il n'était certainement pas bon à long terme, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient rejoindre la civilisation et sauver Finn et les autres.

* * *

**_o_)°-_-°(_o_**

* * *

« Oscar ? »

Pas de réponse, comme d'habitude. Finn tenta de pénétrer dans l'esprit de son ami, mais se heurta à un véritable mur de… de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais depuis leur arrivée en Amérique, Oscar avait véritablement perdu la boule, incapable de reconnaître ses amis de ses ennemis. Les sorciers lui avaient imposé un mutisme magique pour éviter une hécatombe, et ne le lui retiraient que lors de tests réguliers, se servant du pouvoir inhibiteur de Finn comme protection.

Le disciple soupira et s'étira sommairement, pensif. Depuis qu'ils avaient remarqué la disparition de Lucien et Mike, le complexe était en ébullition. Ils avaient envoyé le Traqueur à leurs trousses, mais allaient bientôt découvrir que ce dernier avait été détruit.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il mentalement à son ami.

« Rien du tout. » répondit Lucien après un moment. « Nous sommes au beau milieu de nulle part, j'ai l'impression. »

« Continuez à avancer, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne vous poursuivent. »

« Je crois que nous allons marcher cette nuit encore. »

« Courage ! »

Finn diminua le niveau de connexion en grimaçant. Même une chose aussi simple que la télépathie l'épuisait, désormais…

* * *

_La première vague ne révéla rien d'anormal. Deux mages noirs patrouillaient vaguement, sans même vérifier les cellules devant lesquelles ils passaient. Chose plutôt logique, vu qu'on ne pouvait théoriquement pas en sortir sans baguette magique. Des humains étaient enfermés dans la plupart d'entre elles, mais il y avait également d'autres espèces intelligentes : des elfes sauvages, des gobelins, des loups-garous… ils avaient même attrapé un centaure ! Sans parler des êtres que l'élu ne connaissait pas._

_ « Tournez à gauche. » dit-il brusquement, sortant de ses pensées. « Prenez les escaliers sur votre droite, mais marchez silencieusement… vous arrivez au niveau de leurs logements. »_

_ « On va vraiment pouvoir s'enfuir ? » paniqua Lucien. « Ils vont être beaucoup plus nombreux ici, non ? Et si je chante, ils vont nous entendre… »_

_ « Du calme ! » le sermonna Finn. « Cet endroit est presque vide, aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé d'agir ce soir ! »_

_ « Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'y a personne. » intervint Mike. « Je suis ici depuis deux ans, et je suis presque certain que ce n'est jamais arrivé. »_

_ « C'est loin d'être le premier de nos soucis. » répliqua l'élu, agacé. « Lorsque vous serez dehors et en sécurité, vous pourrez vous poser ces questions. Maintenant… prenez à gauche et parcourez discrètement le couloir, la troisième salle à votre gauche est occupée par deux mages. Ils ne sont pas devant la porte, mais ne prenons pas de risques. »_

_ Le « plan » mental du bâtiment commença à se brouiller. Finn soupira, ferma les yeux et envoya une deuxième vague de son pouvoir, sondant tout l'espace dans un rayon de près d'un kilomètre. Sa tête commença à le faire souffrir, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre._

_ « Prenez à droite, maintenant. » poursuivit-il. « Il y a encore un escalier… vous pouvez le prendre sans danger. »_

_ « On monte à l'étage ? » s'étonna Lucien. « Comment va-t-on sortir ? »_

_ « L'entrée principale est toujours gardée. » expliqua son ami. « Montez jusqu'au deuxième étage, et en silence, le premier est étrangement peuplé… »_

_ « On ne pourra jamais s'échapper… »_

_ « Finn a sûrement un plan. » le coupa Mike. « Pas vrai ? »_

_ « Il y a deux semaines, deux mages parlaient d'un arbre qu'ils devaient faire couper à l'arrière du bâtiment, parce qu'Ulrich pensait qu'il serait une bonne porte d'entrée pour une éventuelle attaque. »_

_ « Une attaque ? » répéta Lucien. Le bâtiment est protégé par le Fidelitas, personne ne pourrait l'attaquer. »_

_ « Ce gars est complètement parano. » railla Mike. « Finn, tu veux qu'on utilise l'arbre pour descendre ? »_

_ « Comme il est vivant, je peux le visualiser » confirma l'intéressé. « Par contre, je ne peux pas dire s'il est assez proche d'une des fenêtres… je ne vois que ce qui vit. »_

_ « C'est notre seule chance, autant essayer. »

* * *

_

**_o_)°-_-°(_o_**

* * *

-…ainsi, la couleur de mon plumage change légèrement selon les vêtements que je porte, tout en restant bien entendu dans des teintes réalistes pour mon espèce. Si je décidais de porter une robe jaune fluo, mes plumes n'auraient qu'une légère teinte dorée, rien de plus.

Adelphes s'arrêta une dizaine de secondes pour laisser ses élèves noter les choses importantes, puis poursuivit :

-Je n'en ai jamais été témoin personnellement, mais on raconte qu'un Métamorphomage Animagus est capable de jongler entre différentes formes animales, tout en restant dans une même espèce. Pour exemple, si j'en étais un, je pourrais adopter les formes et caractéristiques de plusieurs espèces de faucons, mais jamais celles d'un aigle.

Nouvelle pause. Le jeune homme vérifia rapidement ses notes en se mordant les lèvres. Il était loin d'être en avance sur son cours, la faute aux élèves qui voulaient, au moins une fois par leçon, admirer sa forme animale. Il ne se faisait évidemment jamais prier pour l'endosser, vu qu'il l'adorait, mais il perdait alors de longues minutes en discussions autour des Animagi. Pour les quatrièmes années, ce n'était pas un problème, vu que c'était un de leurs sujets d'étude, mais dans les classes inférieures…

La sonnerie de fin de cours interrompt ses pensées. Les élèves filèrent comme le vent, laissant Adelphes seul dans la salle de classe. D'après son horaire, il n'avait plus de cours avant la fin de l'après-midi, ce qui était assez soulageant. L'Animagus prit son sac, ferma la porte à clef en sortant et se dirigea vers son bureau. Dans un couloir, il croisa un groupe de premières années dont faisait partie le cadet Potter et s'arrêta, les suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à un embranchement. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface de ceux qu'il aurait préféré oublier…

* * *

_Adelphes saisit la main de son père à contrecœur et lâcha celle de son frère. Roland, deux ans de moins que lui, était un garçon joyeux et espiègle, aux cheveux noirs constamment ébouriffés et aux yeux marron malicieux. Pour l'heure, il était presque en larmes de voir son grand frère partir._

_-Vous vous reverrez pour les grandes vacances, le rassura leur mère sur un ton peu convaincant. Et vous vous écriverez aussi._

_ -Toutes les semaines ! pleurnicha Roland._

_ -Promis, sourit Adelphes. J'enverrai la première dès demain !_

_ Il sourit, bienveillant, et agita la main avant de disparaître. Le transplanage était instantané, aussi fut-il légèrement surpris de se retrouver à agiter la main au beau milieu d'une foule d'inconnus. Prenant les choses en main, son père l'entraîna à travers la masse de gens pressés, vers un guichet heureusement épargné, tenu par une femme qui vérifia minutieusement leurs papiers avant d'apposer une signature magique sur l'un d'eux._

_ -Le service des cheminées intercontinentales se trouve au fond à droite, dit-elle d'une voix égale. Pour plus de sécurité, seul le voyageur a le droit d'en franchir l'entrée, il faudra donc faire vos au revoir avant._

_ Le père Awis la remercia puis emmena son fils jusqu'à l'endroit en question. Ils enregistrèrent les bagages, confirmèrent la destination du fils et regardèrent le sac et la valise disparaître dans une autre salle._

_ -On y est, fit soudain l'adulte. Ca va aller ?_

_ -Je crois, oui, répondit Adelphes. Mais j'aurais préféré rester et aller à Poudlard…_

_ -Salem est une très bonne école, et Poudlard n'est pas un endroit très sûr ces temps-ci, quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore._

_ -Mais pourquoi ?_

_ -Eh bien… Le méchant Tu-Sais-Qui veut faire du mal à un des élèves de Poudlard, et tant qu'il sera à l'école, il y aura des risques, comme lors du Tournoi, où cette histoire avec le professeur Ombrage…_

_ -Pourquoi c'est moi qui pars et pas lui ? C'est pas juste !_

_ -Ce n'est pas à nous de décider ça, Adelphes… bon, tu ne dois pas traîner, vas-y._

_ Père et fils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis l'écolier entra dans la pièce assez peu remplie et donna son ticket à un contrôleur qui lui indiqua une des nombreuses cheminées présentes. Une fois entré dans les flammes émeraude produites par la poudre de cheminette, la jeune garçon lut à voix haute ce qui était écrit sur son billet._

_ -Relais numéro… quatre, un, deux, sept, zéro, cinq._

_ Quelque chose le happa par le haut, puis ce fut le noir total._

_**

* * *

C'était beaucoup plus court que mes précédents chapitres, mais j'ai envie de garder un peu de mystère dans cette peut-être-trilogie :)  
** _


	15. Les élus : 2

**Mmpf.**

* * *

**Chapitre 90 :**

* * *

La lune était pleine, cette -là, et sa lumière se découpait à travers le feuillage de la forêt en une multitude de faisceaux blancs. Le spectacle était magnifique, mais Lucien n'avait pas le temps de l'admirer. Depuis une heure, Mike s'appuyait de plus en plus sur son épaule, signe que la fatigue le gagnait malgré le Chant de la Vie. C'était normal, le corps humain avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

-Mike…

-Je vais bien.

L'élu soupira silencieusement devant l'entêtement de son compagnon de fuite et regarda ses pieds tout en marchant. Lui-même ne ressentait qu'une fatigue superficielle et quelques douleurs dans les pieds et les jambes grâce à son corps déshumanisé.

Ou à cause ?

Il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Le seigneur Lexus, sous l'emprise des mages noirs, avait transformé tous les moines en êtres d'une perfection que le jeune garçon trouvait aujourd'hui écoeurante. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Prendre le controle de Poudlard était compréhensible, vu que le but de la Relève était en partie de détruire l'école, symbole de l'échec de Voldemort, mais cette transformation… elle n'avait aucun sens. Pire, elle avait rendu les disciples de l'Ordre plus puissants que les sorciers, et donc de potentielles menaces pour eux !

Lucien soupira de plus belle. Il n'était pas du genre à se poser ce genre de questions, c'était Finn qui avait tourné et retourné ces interrogations dans sa tête depuis le début de leur incarcération, et peut-être même avant. Oui, c'était Finn qui pensait à tout, échafaudait des plans, se sacrifiait pour les autres…

« Tu m'idéalise un peu, là ! »

L'élu sursauta, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de son camarade.

-C'est Finn, le rassura-t-il en se remettant en route.

« Oui, je me suis assez reposé, je peux de nouveau garder contact. »

« Tu ne dois pas t'épuiser pour rien » le sermonna Mike. « Plus nous serons loin, plus il te faudra d'efforts pour nous parler, je me trompe ? »

« Avec toi, oui. » confirma le prisonnier. « Notre lien mental est fort, mais pas assez pour de très longues distances. Par contre, je connais Lucien depuis si longtemps… je pense que je pourrais lui parler à des centaines de kilomètres de distance. »

« Il y a du nouveau ? »

« Ils commencent à s'impatienter… je pense qu'ils ne tarderont pas à partir à la recherche du Traqueur. »

« Et… Oscar ? » s'inquiéta l'élu.

« Aucun changement, il ne répond pas. »

« Je m'en doutais… »

« Taisez-vous ! » dit soudainement Mike. « J'entends quelque chose… »

« Ils seraient déjà là ? » s'affola Lucien.

« Impossible » trancha Finn. « Ils sont presque tous ici. »

« Non. » intervint le sorcier. « C'est… autre chose. »

Lucien tendit l'oreille, intrigué. Effectivement, il entendait un bruit bizarre, ou du moins pas du tout naturel. Une sorte de… grésillement ?

-On dirait une radio mal réglée, s'étonna Mike à voix haute.

« Voilà votre chance ! » s'enthousiasma Finn. « Ah… c'est l'heure, ils viennent me chercher. Je ne pourrai sans doute pas vous recontacter avant demain, je n'en aurai pas la force… sauvez-nous ! »

Il y eut comme un déclic, et les deux fuyards surent que le contact était coupé. L'élu baissa la tête en imaginant la scène mille fois vécue qui devait se dérouler à la base : les mages emmenant Finn chez Oscar, et se servant de son pouvoir inhibiteur pour tester ceux, destructeurs, de son ami devenu incontrôlable. C'était toujours la même chose.

* * *

_Lucien ouvrit la dernière porte, presque soulagé. La pièce était vide et poussiéreuse, inutilisée comme une bonne partie de l'étage. Il repéra directement la fenêtre indiquée par Finn et s'en approcha, Mike sur ses talons._

_ « Il y a un risque si nous l'ouvrons. » pensa ce dernier en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'élu. « Qu'en dis-tu, Finn ? »_

_ « Je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien… mais vous devez prendre ce risque ! »_

_ « Moi, oui. » le corrigea le sorcier. « Si je reste ici, ils me tueront de toute manière, mais Lucien… »_

_ « Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ! » protesta ce dernier._

_ « Tu n'arriveras à rien sans lui. » insista Finn. « Dépêchez-vous, les gardes arrivent dans les cachots… s'ils vérifient votre présence, nous sommes fichus. »_

_ Mike secoua la tête, désemparé. Lucien se sentit désolé pour lui, comprenant sa désapprobation quant au fait de l'entraîner dans cette histoire. Il avait lui-même ressenti la même chose lorsqu'Adam et d'autres élèves de Poudlard s'étaient joints à la vaine rébellion contre le seigneur Lexus…_

_ L'élu se reprit et posa une main sur la poignée de la fenêtre. D'après Finn, les sorciers l'ouvraient sans aucune précaution, mais il ne pouvait exclure la présence d'un mécanisme magique. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix et l'ouvrit d'un coup, en retenant son souffle. Après quelques secondes, il soupira de soulagement et sentit Mike se détendre derrière lui. Un rapide coup d'œil au dehors le fit grimacer._

_ « L'arbre… est vraiment loin. »_

_ « C'est ce que je craignais. » répondit Finn. « On n'a pas trop le choix, Lucien. Il va falloir que tu le fasses pousser. »_

_ L'intéressé fit la moue, ennuyé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Si son chant faisait naître des fleurs autour de lui, elles n'étaient que l'expression de son pouvoir et n'avaient rien de réel, mais les êtres vivants… D'après Finn, son don accélérait leur métabolisme, leur donnant un surplus d'énergie salvateur. Par contre, à trop haute dose, ils risquaient un épuisement complet de leurs ressources et pouvaient mourir du contrecoup, expérience vérifiée sur une pauvre souris dans le jardin du Monastère. Concernant les arbres, c'était encore différent, et tout aussi grave. En utilisant son chant, il pouvait les forcer à grandir ou à fleurir, mais déstabilisait complètement leur horloge interne, les faisant parfois perdre leur feuilles en plein été, les condamnant à trois saisons de diète, et donc à une mort certaine._

_ « Je sais ce que tu penses. » continua le prisonnier. « Mais cette fois, nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est lui, ou nous. Ou Mike. Ou simplement des milliers de personnes. »_

_ Lucien acquiesça et, attristé, se pencha vers l'extérieur. Après une brève inspiration, il entonna une vieille mélodie dont il ne connaissait ni les paroles ni la provenance, mais avec laquelle il arrivait le mieux à moduler son pouvoir. Derrière lui, Mike restait silencieux, toujours aussi mal à l'aise face à ces démonstrations d'une magie dont il ne savait rien, mis à part qu'elle était, d'après les disciples, véritablement divine._

* * *

**.o8o.**

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, les mages n'étaient pas tous des gringalets. Celui qui dirigeait d'une main ferme Finn dans les couloirs du sous-sol faisait presque deux mètres et était une véritable armoire à glace. Les pouvoirs de l'élu étant sans aucun danger pour eux, les sorciers ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment de leur sécurité, et n'hésitait pas à n'envoyer qu'un des leurs le chercher. Après tout, ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Au loin, la voix d'Oscar résonnait, toujours aussi grave. Mais à mesure que Finn se rapprochait de la salle dans laquelle était enfermé son ami, le chant se révélait sans aucune parole, ni aucune mélodie. C'était juste un enchaînement de sons insensés, nés d'un esprit malade et désormais incapable de parler, ou même de penser. Une coquille vide, en somme. Cette supposition, presque devenue une certitude, rendait le disciple nauséeux à chaque fois qu'il franchissait la porte de la grande pièce lumineuse dans laquelle s'affairaient de nombreux mages.

Ces derniers tentaient de percer le secret des élus de l'Ordre de la Lumière, les origines de leur magie surpuissante, insensible aux contraintes qu'eux-mêmes rencontraient lorsqu'ils utilisaient leurs propres pouvoirs. Ils procédaient par tâtonnement, injectant divers solutions magiques dans les veines d'Oscar pour voir ses réactions, modifiant son environnement, mesurant la puissance de son chant destructeur… le choix du cobaye pour ces expériences avait été facile : les dons de Finn n'étaient pas assez concrets et Lucien n 'était pas assez résistant pour toute cette torture.

Un des mages attrapa le nouveau venu par le bras et s'approcha d'Oscar, attaché à une table légèrement inclinée, sans personne autour de lui dans un rayon de près de trois mètres.

-Notre bouclier n'est pas encore au point, grommela le sorcier pour lui-même. Quatorze minutes, ce n'est vraiment pas assez…

Il pointa sa baguette sur un récipient posé sur une autre, de l'autre côté de la salle, et en fit sortir un liquide doré qu'il dirigea vers son sujet sous les yeux impuissants de l'élu encore conscient. Finn ferma les yeux, dégoûté, pendant que le poison pénétrait dans les veines de son ami, lui arrachant des cris décuplant son pouvoir. Finn sentit ce dernier peser sur son propre don et ferma les yeux, tentant une fois de plus de communiquer avec les restes de conscience d'Oscar.

« C'est moi, Finn. » répéta-t-il inlassablement. « Nous sommes… amis. »

* * *

_Lucien caressa doucement la tête d'Oscar, endormi dans l'herbe fraiche. Son expression naturellement douce avait laissé place à un visage inquiet, amer, cerné et émacié. Même un élu avait besoin de nourriture et de repos, mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se procurer l'un ou l'autre. De son côté, Finn s'était éloigné et regardait le paysage, plongé dans ses pensées._

_ -On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, dit-il soudainement en se retournant._

_ -Attendons au moins de voir si Adam a trouvé quelque chose…_

_ -Je le contacterai ce soir, demain au plus tard. Si même Poudlard n'a pas la solution, nous n'aurons pas le choix._

_ Lucien fronça les sourcils._

_ -Et que comptes-tu faire ? Le tuer ?_

_ -Bien sûr que non ! Je pensais à quelque chose de moins… radical._

_ -Comme quoi ?_

_ Finn sembla hésiter, puis se lança :_

_ -Nous pourrions lui enlever sa voix._

_ Son ami écarquilla les yeux._

_ -Tu… tu n'y penses pas ? s'écria-t-il, horrifié. Tu ne peux pas simplement lui retirer son don, c'est un cadeau du Seigneur !_

_ -Je pense que c'est le dernier de nos soucis, Il nous a déjà abandonnés, soupira l'autre. Et depuis longtemps… _

_ -Tu ne peux pas dire ça !_

_ Finn leva les yeux au ciel._

_ -Ah oui ? Est-ce que ce Dieu a fait quelque chose pour Lexus ? Non, il l'a juste laissé souffrir pendant des années, enfermé dans son propre corps ! Et pour nous ? Tu parles de dons, mais moi je commence à croire que nous sommes maudits !_

_ Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et passa une main sur son visage._

_ -Peux-tu m'assurer que ce visage est réellement le mien ? poursuivit-il. Si je n'étais pas devenu un élu, est-ce que j'aurais eu cette apparence ? Et puis, regarde-nous ! Quel âge avons-nous ? Quatorze, quinze ans ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je suis né, à quoi ressemblaient mes parents, et…_

_ -Tais-toi !_

_ Finn sentit une vague d'énergie déferler en lui, comme une énorme poussée d'adrénaline. Sa fatigue, ses courbatures… tout disparut en instant, pour revenir aussitôt, en pire. Le passage entre les deux états, instantané, le déstabilisa et le fit chanceler._

_ -Oh… souffla-t-il. Lucien, contrôle-toi…_

_ -Je ne suis pas comme toi, sangloté l'intéressé. Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles, parce que moi… moi… je n'ai rien d'autre à quoi m'accrocher._

_ Il fondit en larmes pour de bon, sous le regard désolé de son ami. Oscar, de son côté, n'avait pas réagi à la vive discussion, finalement plus inconscient qu'endormi._

* * *

**.o8o.**

* * *

Adelphes vivait dans une petite ville du Pays de Galle, où il ne se passait vraiment pas grand-chose. Rien, pour ainsi dire. Là-bas, on le connaissait comme étant un jeune homme charmant, bien élevé et serviable, mais qui semblait travailler loin bien qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de transport apparent. Le professeur de Métamorphose habitait dans un petit appartement agréable mais très impersonnel qu'il considérait plus comme une escale parmi tant d'autres que comme son port d'attache, qu'il aurait sans doute désigné comme étant la maison de Lexandre, à Pré-au-lard, où il passait de nombreux weekend et une bonne partie de ses vacances.

On était mercredi, et Adelphes n'avait pas cours avant onze heures du matin, aussi avait-il décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Enroulée dans sa couverture, il regardait le plafond de sa chambre en pensant au passé. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il se sentait d'humeur nostalgique, ces derniers jours. C'était paradoxal, étant donné qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps libre à se battre pour l'avenir, tout comme les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

_L'année passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Comme promis, Adelphes écrivit chaque semaine à son frère, qui lui répondait par des lettres à la calligraphie hésitante et aux nombreuses fautes d'orthographes. Au fil des mois, l'élève s'était habitué à Salem et s'était fait d'assez nombreux amis, parmi lesquels certains Britanniques dans la même situation que lui. L'école masculine de magie américaine était située aux abords d'une forêt et faisait furieusement penser à Poudlard, mais en moins fantaisiste. C'était également un château, mais bâti selon des lois architecturales moldues, avec des tours moins nombreuses mais plus larges, et même des douves pour remplacer le lac. Une chapelle avait été construite un peu à l'écart, adossée aux grandes serres où poussaient les plantes étudiées en cours de Botanique._

_ Durant les vacances, sauf celles de Noël, Adelphes restait à Salem, sa famille n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour payer plus de deux allers-retours par an. Cependant, les lettres étaient toujours là, sans aucun retard. Cette situation dura deux ans._

_ La troisième année du ressortissant britannique marquait la première de son frère. Le grand frère était rentré plus tôt en Amérique, invité par un de ses amis, mais n'oublia pas Roland et alla l'attendre au relais de cheminées le 31 août. Son frère n'arriva jamais._

_ Pendant les trois premiers mois, Adelphes envoya une lettre chaque semaine à Roland, sans jamais recevoir de réponse. _

_ En décembre, il reçut une lettre laconique de ses parents, l'avertissant qu'ils ne pouvaient lui payer de billet pour l'Angleterre et qu'il devrait passer les vacances de Noël à Salem. Il leur envoya de nombreuses lettres d'incompréhension, mais n'eut aucune réponse._

_ A la fin juin, il apprit l'horrible vérité._

* * *

**Drius : ce serait fun que tu sois login pour la prochaine review, parce que j'arrive pas à t'envoyer un mp, et qu'on m'a dit que techniquement je pouvais pas répondre dans les chapitres :) Sinon, merci beaucoup pour le pâté, ça fat vraiment plaisir ! Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que les lectures et les reviews s'effondrent (alors que paradoxalement l'histoire devient plus intéressante xD). Bref... euh... merci, quoi.**

**Même si je me suis amélioré dans mon style d'écriture, je trouve personnellement que c'est encore assez mauvais. Concernant les personnages, je dois avouer que beaucoup d'entre eux ont surgi de nulle part, sans que je m'y attende, et ont même bouleversé mes plans (que ce soit Finn, Edmund, Stephen, Emilie, Eden, Mike ou d'autres encore...). Je dois avouer que je comprends les auteurs qui disent qu'ils ne contrôlent pas leurs personnages, parce que c'est tout à fait ce à quoi je fais face ! Sérieux, j'aurais aimé que Stephen soit moins agressif, Adam moins cachottier, Senneri plus... ah, non, lui il est parfait :)**

**Voilà que moi aussi je me mets aux pâtés**


	16. Les élus : 3

**Vous l'attendiez plus, hein ? :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 91**

* * *

C'était une voiture. Autrefois blanche, et à présente couverte de boue et d'éraflures, elle trônait au beau milieu d'une clairière, portière avant et coffre ouverts. Le grésillement, entrecoupé de sifflements aigus et de mots désordonnés, venait bien d'elle. Lucien, mal à l'aise devant cette technologie totalement inconnue, resta en retrait pendant que Mike, remonté à bloc par cette découverte, s'en approchait en courant presque malgré son état.

-Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il. Que fait-elle ici ?

-Peut-être qu'on est proche d'une ville, suggéra l'élu en le rejoignant.

Le sorcier contourna le véhicule tout en l'examinant, l'œil critique. Il se baissa plusieurs fois, vérifiant l'état des roues, puis demanda à son camarade d'ouvrir le capot et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

-Je suis pas expert, mais je pense que cette voiture est foutue. Elle a deux pneus crevés et le moteur a des avaries.

-Il y a toujours la radio, fit remarquer Lucien.

-C'est plus une sorte de talkie-walkie, le corrigea Mike en le prenant dans une de ses mains blessées. Les piles sont presque plates, et la qualité du son est trop mauvaise pour qu'on en tire quelque chose.

-Que fait-on, alors ? soupira le disciple, désespéré.

Son compagnon esquissa un sourire sur son visage fatigué.

-Tu avais raison en disant qu'on était peut-être proche d'une ville… en tout cas, les traces de pneus nous y mèneront forcément ! En plus, elles s'éloignent de… cet endroit. Par contre, je me demande ce qu'est devenu le conducteur…

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas blessé… nous devrions le chercher, non ?

-On a vraiment pas le temps, Lucien !

L'élu soupira à nouveau et suivit à contrecœur son ami sur le chemin laissé par leur découverte. Les dix premières minutes, il se retourna plusieurs fois, espérant apercevoir le chauffeur, puis il se résigna et se contenta de soutenir Mike tout en se demandant si lui-même allait finir par se fatiguer réellement. La forêt était vieille, très vieille. Les arbres grands et hauts, leur cime masquant parfois totalement le ciel, plongeant alors l'environnement dans une pénombre peu rassurante, entrecoupée ça et là de faisceaux lumineux indiquant qu'il faisait encore jour au dehors. La piste continuait, zigzagant entre les arbres tout en gardant une certaine continuité. Il y avait peu de détours, aucune boucle ni signe d'arrêt, comme si la voiture avait fui ou pourchassé quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un.

* * *

_« Ils se sont enfuis. Ils vont trouver de l'aide. »_

_ Finn envoyait ses pensées vers l'esprit hermétique d'Oscar, espérant lui redonner un soupçon d'espoir et d'humanité. Hélas, le cobaye restait de marbre, et seul le son qui sortait de son gosier de manière ininterrompue prouvait qu'il était encore en vie._

_ Autour d'eux, les sorciers s'affairaient plus que d'habitude. La fuite de deux prisonniers n'était pas à prendre à la légère, d'autant plus que personne n'était capable de dire à quand elle remontait. Cela pouvait être aussi bien une heure qu'une journée, étant donné qu'on ne passait les voir qu'une fois par jour pour les nourrir._

_ -Nous allons envoyer le Traqueur, dit un des mages en consultant un dossier. Alors arrêtez de vous agiter comme ça._

_ -S'ils alertent les autorités, nous sommes fichus ! répliqua un de ses collègues. Il y a assez de documents compromettants ici pour nous faire tous enfermer !_

_ -Ca n'arrivera pas, soupira le premier. Le Traqueur n'a qu'un ordre : tuer. Il ne reviendra pas avant que ça soit fait._

_ Finn écarquilla les yeux, horrifié par cet échange. Le Traqueur ? Comment avait-il pu oublier cette chose contre-nature, cet objet à la vie factice, fabriqué à partir d'un bois enchanté destiné aux baguettes mais nourri par de la magie noire ? C'était… une chose froide et triste, aussi mortelle que dénuée de conscience._

* * *

La nuit était tombée, encore, et la forêt semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Mike et Lucien suivaient toujours la piste de l'automobiliste inconnu, s'arrêtant le moins possible. L'élu avait recommencé à user et abuser son pouvoir à la demande de son ami mais craignait le moment où il devrait s'arrêter à nouveau, moment qui allait arriver plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Après des heures de marche ininterrompue, le disciple sentit la fatigue le gagner. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus dormi ? Des jours, il ne savait plus vraiment combien. Et s'il ajoutait son absence totale d'alimentation et l'utilisation abusive de son don… ce n'était pas très étonnant. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas confier ses angoisses à Mike, ou il devrait arrêter de chanter, chose qui pourrait se révéler fatale pour le sorcier.

-Lucien, dit soudainement ce dernier, je pense que tu devrais me laisser ici et continuer.

L'élu secoua simplement la tête, incapable d'exprimer à quel point cette idée l'horrifiait. Son ami soupira longuement et ralentit considérablement l'allure.

-Il est sans doute trop tard pour moi, murmura-t-il en regardant ses mains emmitouflées dans de sales bandelettes de tissu. Je ne sens plus mes mains, ni mes pieds, et je suis incapable de dire s'il fait chaud ou froid dans cette forêt. Je vais finir par faire un genre d'overdose de ton pouvoir.

Lucien baissa la tête, sans pour autant se taire. A sa grande surprise, de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Ainsi, il était encore capable de pleurer ? Mike s'accroupit devant lui et le saisit par les épaules en souriant.

-Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sortes d'ici et que tu trouves un moyen de sauver Finn et les autres. Et lorsque ce sera fait…

Il s'interrompit un bref instant, hésitant.

-Je voudrais que tu retrouves ma sœur, poursuivit-il tristement. Elle doit savoir que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, que papa et maman ne sont pas morts à cause de moi ! Je ne veux pas… qu'elle me déteste.

Cela dit, le mage prit une grande inspiration et serra l'élu dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne lui rendit pas la pareille, regardant fixement devant lui. Il était triste, infiniment triste… mais cela ne servait à rien. Le Seigneur les avait peut-être réellement abandonnés, après tout.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Et le silence se remit à régner dans la forêt.

_Les sous-bois étaient traîtres, et la faible luminosité qui y régnait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Les deux fuyards trébuchaient sur les racines ou les roches qui sortaient de terre, s'accrochaient aux branches des buissons à épines et devaient faire tout leur possible pour ne pas perdre leur sens de l'orientation, aidés par Finn qui, de sa cellule, corrigeait leur trajectoire._

_ « Continuez encore, vous devez vous éloigner le plus possible ! Ils sont en train de préparer le Traqueur ! »_

_ « Il nous rattrapera de toute façon. » objecta Mike. « Il est magique ! »_

_ « C'est pour ça que vous devez fuir et trouver de l'aide. Avec d'autres sorciers, vous seriez en sécurité. »_

_ « Mais tu as dit qu'il n'y avait personne sur des dizaines de kilomètres ! » geignit Lucien. « Nous n'arriverons jamais… »_

_ « C'est ça où le combattre vous-même. »_

_ « Mon don ne peut pas faire ça. »_

_ « Il reste toujours Mike… c'est un sorcier, après tout. »_

_ « C'est ce que tout le monde dit. » intervint l'intéressé. « Mais je te rappelle que je n'ai pas appris à contrôler cette… magie, et que je n'ai de toute manière pas de baguette sur moi. Si nous avions pu voler une de celles qu'ils gardent à la base… »_

_ « Elles sont sous étroite surveillance, vous n'auriez jamais réussi. »_

_ « En plus, mes pouvoirs sont lamentables. »_

_ Lucien s'arrêta net, réduisant l'intensité de son chant._

_ « Et si… tu utilisais la magie sans baguette ? » proposa-t-il. « C'est ta nature, elle n'est pas contenue dans un bout de bois, tu devrais donc pouvoir t'en servir. »_

_ « Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive alors que ces cinglés eux-mêmes en sont incapables ? »_

_ « Ne vous arrêtez pas ! » les sermonna Finn. « Chaque seconde compte ! »_

_ Mike soupira et reprit sa course, suivi par un élu en pleine cogitation._

* * *

Finn s'allongea sur le dos et étendit les bras en croix. Il faisait presque noir, dans sa cellule, et seule la lumière diffusée par les torches magiques accrochées aux murs du couloir lui permettait d'y voir. Même si sa vision était supérieure à celle d'un humain normal, il n'était tout de même pas nyctalope. Le disciple ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder, sondant par la même occasion le complexe semi-souterrain. Les mages, malgré leur assurance factice, étaient en pleine effervescence. L'idée qu'une autorité, même locale, découvre leur base les affolait sans doute, les preuves de leurs implications dans les suicides collectifs de moldus et l'enlèvement de dizaines de personnes étant légion dans leurs différents bureaux. Dans ce pays, abuser d'un non-mage était sévèrement condamné, parfois à mort.

Hormis Oscar et lui, la prison contenait beaucoup de monde : des moldus, des sorciers, mais aussi d'autres races intelligentes. Cependant, peu d'entre eux étaient enfermés au même niveau que lui, près du laboratoire. La plupart croupissaient au second sous-sol, et quelques uns au rez-de-chaussée. Au fil des mois, Finn avait tenté de communiquer avec eux, sans réel succès. Les moldus étaient trop peu réceptifs à sa magie, les sorciers avaient barricadé leur esprit, et les autres étaient formés d'une manière trop différente de la sienne. Par exemple, il lui avait fallu deux mois pour atteindre la conscience de l'unique centaure retenu à l'étage du dessous, et la créature ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de lui parler.

-Réessayons, soupira-t-il tout haut.

Il visualisa l'esprit si étrange de l'homme-cheval, le trouva et y entra. Là où la conscience humaine ressemblait à un enchevêtrement ininterrompu de pensées, comme une énorme ville ou tout le monde s'affairait en permanence, celle du centaure faisait penser à un ciel étoilé, vide mais illuminé par de grandes pensées profondes.

« Javen ? Vous m'entendez ? »

« J'attendais ta visite. »

Finn sursauta et se redressa, étonné. C'était la première fois que son camarade d'infortune lui répondait directement ! Habituellement, il lui faisait sentir que sa venue était indésirable en lui envoyant des images et des pensées moroses.

« Vous m'attendiez ? » répéta-t-il.

« Bien que les astres me soient invisibles, je ressens le changement, petit homme. »

« Vous parlez de l'évasion de Mike et Lucien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

« Je ne vois pas quel autre changement est arrivé ici… »

« Le ciel n'est pas centré sur cette forêt. Serviteur de ton dieu, dis-moi comment est le ciel. »

« Je ne peux pas le voir, je suis sous terre. »

« N'as-tu pas le don de voir l'extérieur ? »

L'élu fronça les sourcils. Comment Javen savait-il cela ? Etait-il lui aussi capable d'entrer dans l'esprit des autres ? Non, sinon il aurait su que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas exactement comme ça…

« Je ne peux voir que ce qui est vivant, et les étoiles ne le sont pas. »

« Elles le sont pour mon peuple. »

« Je suis un moine de l'Ordre de la Lumière. »

« Tu peux voir hommes, plantes et animaux, mais ne sont-ils pas constitués des mêmes matières que le soleil et la lune ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple… le Seigneur a donné vie à la faune et la flore. Le don qu'il m'a accordé ne peut pas s'accommoder à votre… »

Finn s'interrompit, se sentant soudain très bête. Ne se répétait-il pas depuis des mois que Dieu n'existait pas ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'utiliser pour justifier son pouvoir ? « Don de Dieu »… non, capacité naturelle, comme la magie sorcière, elfique ou la divination centaure ! Ne voyait-il pas que ce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il pouvait voir ? Et si il était réellement capable de tout voir, non seulement les choses animées, mais également le reste ?

« Vous pensez que j'en ai le pouvoir ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ta magie, c'est à toi de le découvrir. »

« Vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment… »

« Lorsque tu verras les étoiles, reparle-moi. Je t'attendrai. »

Finn eut l'impression d'être expulsé de l'esprit de Javen et cligna des paupières, étonné. Les centaures étaient si étranges, tellement… déstabilisants. L'élu s'étira sommairement et referma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer au maximum. Javen avait raison, rien ne justifiait qu'il ne puisse voir que le vivant. Après tout, toute chose était composée des mêmes éléments. Le garçon respira profondément et sonda les alentours par vagues successives. Comme à son habitude, il ne vit que les prisonniers et les mages mais, au lieu de se concentrer sur eux, essaya de visualiser ce qui les entourait. Petit à petit, des formes floues apparurent, angles de murs, lumières de torches…

Finn rouvrit les yeux, épuisé mais très excité. C'était possible !

* * *

_En quelques secondes, le sol de la forêt se couvrit de minuscules fleurs blanches autour de Lucien. Ce dernier, malgré sa réticence, décupla les effets de son pouvoir tout en gardant un œil sur Mike. Le sorcier, désorienté par la soudaine montée d'énergie en lui, s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre dont les branches s'allongeaient à vue d'œil._

_ -Je l'entends, souffla-t-il en levant la tête. Il est là._

_ Effectivement, un claquement sec et rapide commençait à envahir les bois, annonçant l'arrivée du Traqueur. Mike fit craquer ses jointures et se plaça devant son ami, étonnamment sûr de lui. Il se sentait bien, puissant, invincible, avait envie de bouger courir, crier, rire… c'était juste incroyable, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en forme !_

_ -Ton pouvoir est extra ! dit-il en criant presque, mais sans s'en rendre compte. _

_ Lucien détourna les yeux, amer. Peut-être, mais le prix à payer était exorbitant. Un genre de hululement interrompit ses pensées. Près d'une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, le Traqueur venait d'apparaître. Il était sculpté dans un bois sombre et recouvert de visages horribles et horrifiés sur toute sa longueur. La magie qu'il dégageait était… malsaine. Beaucoup moins sensible que l'élu, Mike n'hésita pas une seconde et s'élança vers lui, enivré par le pouvoir de Lucien. Le bâton ne s'arrêta pas et le percuta en pleine poitrine, mais le sorcier ne broncha même pas et le saisit à deux mains, l'entraînant dans une chute étonnamment indolore._

_ -Qu'est-ce que…? bafouilla-t-il._

_ Au contact du bois, ses paumes se mirent à fumer. Il devina que la magie noire le consumait, mais aussi que le pouvoir de Lucien cicatrisait ses brûlures à une vitesse phénoménale ! Il ne ressentait d'ailleurs aucune douleur, juste un petit engourdissement qui ne tarda pas à disparaître._

_ -Maintenant, marmonna-t-il en plaquant le Traqueur au sol. La magie…_

_ Comment faire sans baguette ? C'était normalement impossible, mais avec la puissance du chant de Lucien, il pouvait toujours essayer en se concentrant simplement. Le jeune homme tendit ses muscles et affermit sa prise, empêchant le prédateur devenu proie de bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit comme une vague de chaleur presque dérangeante courir dans ses deux bras jusqu'à ses mains. Etait-ce sa magie ?_

_ Le son tribal du Traqueur s'interrompit, remplacé par un sifflement aigu, presque douloureux. Mike crut que ses tympans allaient éclater mais ne lâcha pas prise et déversa ce qu'il pensait être sa magie dans les horribles visages sculptés, ne pensant qu'à les détruire. Derrière lui, Lucien était tombé à genoux sans raison apparente, et les fleurs blanches continuaient à s'étendre dans les bois._

_ Et, finalement, le Traqueur implosa._

* * *

Mike n'était pas mort.

Non, il ne pouvait pas l'être.

Il ne devait pas l'être.

C'était impossible.

Inimaginable.

Son don ne pouvait pas être aussi… radical !

Lucien suivait toujours la piste de la mystérieuse voiture. Chacun de ses pas l'épuisait un peu plus, et Mike, qu'il transportait sur son dos, lui paraissait peser une tonne. Le sorcier n'était pas mort, du moins pas encore, mais son état était critique.

L'élu résista à l'envie qui le prit de se remettre à chanter. S'il faisait ça, s'il réveillait Mike de son coma, le contrecoup le tuerait à coup. Il lui fallait de l'aide, qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière. Par le Seigneur, cette forêt était-elle sans fin ?

* * *

_« Je ne sens plus le Traqueur… vous avez réussi ! »_

_ Lucien ne répondit pas tout de suite, nouant consciencieusement le bandage qui entourait la main droite de Mike. Malgré son chant désormais permanent, les brûlures étaient magiques et ne guérissaient pas totalement._

_ « Chaque chose a un prix. » finit-il par dire._

_ « Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_ « J'ai dégusté » fit Mike en grimaçant. « Mais ça va. »_

_ « Sans mon chant, tu es incapable de faire trois pas ! » répliqua Lucien. _

_ « C'était inévitable. » les interrompit Finn. « Nous savions tous que ça finirait comme ça… il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que vous trouviez de l'aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

_ « Je peux tenir plus d'une semaine sans dormir, je pense. » hésita Lucien. « D'ici là, nous serons sortis d'affaire, non ? »_

_ « Je ne sais pas… tu ne pourras ni boire ni manger, et vous allez devoir vous éloigner le plus vite possible… je ne connais pas l'étendue exacte de tes pouvoirs, mais je doute que tu résistes plus de quelques jours. »_

_ « Je connaissais les risques. » intervint Mike. « Si ça doit arriver, je n'aurai aucun regret._

_ « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez continuer. »_

_ Cette déclaration, aussi vraie qu'implacable, emplit Lucien d'une profonde tristesse. Pouvait-il encore tomber plus bas ? Il avait perdu sa famille, sa maison, ses croyances, avait été abusé, trahi et séquestré, et tenait désormais la vie de Mike entre ses mais, tout en sachant qu'il finirait bien par se taire… et le tuer. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?_

_ « Finn a raison. » approuva le sorcier. « Continuons, Lucien. »_

* * *

La nuit était tombée, apparemment. Lucien ne faisait même plus attention au temps, les yeux rivés sur le sol, où les traces de la voiture perdue se faisaient de moins en moins visibles. D'ici quelques kilomètres, elles auraient totalement disparu, à moins que la pluie ne les efface avant. Fatigué comme il ne l'avait jamais été, l'élu refusait de s'accorder une pause. Il était entré dans un état étrange, dans lequel son corps fonctionnait par automatisme, et ce pendant que son esprit vagabondait.

Quelques minutes, ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard, le jeune garçon sortit de sa rêverie, alerté par un bruit plus que suspect. Il sursauta, manquant de faire tomber Mike au sol, et regarda autour de lui. La forêt avait changé, moins touffue et sauvage. Quelques papiers et autres déchets traînaient sur le sol, symbole d'une proche civilisation.

-Roh ! Mais attends, Will, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

La vois, indéniablement féminine, provenait de quelque part sur sa gauche.

-Dans un endroit calme, tu vas voir !

-Dit comme ça, t'as l'air d'un véritable obsédé…

-Ca t'étonne ?

Lucien, interdit, écouta la fille glousser et le dénommé Will lui susurrer des choses incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'ils apparaissent dans son champ de vision, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. La jeune femme, une jolie blonde un peu ronde, fut la première à le remarquer et écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Will !

L'intéressé, un grand brun tout en muscles et au visage carré, suivit son regard et eut un mouvement de recul, presque effrayé.

-C'est quoi, ce bordel ? s'écria-t-il. Heather ?

La blonde l'ignora et se précipita vers les deux fuyards. Lucien sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et tomba à genoux, sans pour autant lâcher son ami. La jeune femme le bombarda de questions qu'il ne comprit tout en le soutenant, bientôt rejointe par son petit ami, qui s'occupa de Mike. L'élu se mit à pleurer, même si aucune larme ne coulait, remerciant le ciel et promettant de ne plus jamais douter de Lui. Qui d'autre aurait mis deux moldus sur sa route, là où personne n'était censé s'aventurer ?

Lucien sentit qu'on le soulevait et rouvrit les yeux. La blonde Heater le tenait dans ses bras et courait dans une direction quelconque, affolée. Pourtant, lui-même se sentait plutôt serein, certain que tout allait s'arranger. Elle l'installa à l'arrière d'une voiture, à côté d'un Mike toujours inconscient, et pressa Will de démarrer et de rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche.

Malgré son envie de rester éveillé, l'élu sombra avant même que le véhicule n'ait fait dix mètres.

* * *

Adelphes rangea les dernières courses dans les placards de la petite cuisine et accepta avec un sourire la tassé de thé que lui tendait sa voisine de palier, Agnès Delvey. Cette dernière l'invita à s'asseoir et se mit à siroter sereinement sa boisson.

-Vous êtes un ange de m'aider comme ça, sourit-elle en reposant sa tasse.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune homme, gêné.

-Vos parents doivent être fiers de vous, j'en suis certaine… un gentil garçon comme vous, ça ne court pas les rues.

Le sorcier afficha un sourire de convenance, loin d'être convaincu. Ses parents, fiers de lui ? Ha ! Ils le prenaient pour un fou et un menteur depuis que…

Depuis que…

* * *

_Adelphes écarta les rideaux de la chambre de Roland, devenue une sorte de buanderie, et passa son doigt sur la fenêtre. Elle portait encore les traces presque invisibles des autocollants magiques que son frère avait collectionnés, mais qui avaient disparu, comme le reste de ses affaires._

_ Roland était parti, du jour au lendemain, au début de l'année scolaire. Non, il n'était pas parti, il avait été effacé. Effacé de la mémoire de ses parents, de ses amis, effacé des registres officiels. Son grand frère était le seul à se souvenir de lui. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il avait cuisiné ses parents, mais leur seule réaction était la colère, comme s'ils préféraient le gronder au lieu de fouiller leurs souvenirs devenus flous. Ils n'avaient pas compris les lettres qu'ils avaient reçu pendant l'année, et adressées à un garçon qu'ils avaient oublié. La mention de cet enfant imaginaire leur faisait perdre leur sang-froid, à tel point qu'Adelphes avait abandonné l'idée de les raisonner._

_ Qui était capable d'une chose pareille ? La seule personne assez horrible pour une telle chose était sans doute le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une histoire d'enlèvement semblable… ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, vu que l'oubli était de mise. Le sorcier n'avait que cette piste en tête, ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait pu commettre de tels méfaits._

_ -Tu paieras pour ça, Seigneur des Ténèbres à la Con…_


	17. Retour en Amérique

**Pour Charlie !**

* * *

**Chapitre 92**

-…et donc voilà, j'ai une prophétie et toute la merde qui va avec.

Olivia, interdite, jeta un coup d'œil vers Emilie. Cette dernière était assise sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du lycée, désertes à cette heure-ci, et regardait ses pieds en s'étreignant les mains.

-C'est pas des conneries ? insista Livy.

-Je ne mens jamais, répondit Eden en haussant les épaules. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais bon… c'est réel, quoi.

-C'est trop dingue pour être vrai…

-Bah pourtant ça l'est !

-Et je voudrais que ça ne le soit pas, murmura Emilie. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais… ce sont eux qui ont fait crasher l'avion. Ceux qui étaient à l'hôpital. Je les ai reconnus…

-Ils voulaient vraiment Stephen dis donc !

-Parler de trucs pareils avec un air si sérieux, soupira Olivia. Je suis désolée mais sans preuve j'ai du mal.

-T'es trop cartésienne, railla Ed.

-Si tu le dis…

* * *

Harry regarda sa tasse de thé intensément, apparemment en pleine cogitation. Assis dans le canapé en face de lui, Thomas, Senneri et Ted attendaient sa réaction. Les trois jeunes sorciers venaient de lui faire part de ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille, les deux champions à l'hôpital et Ted chez ses informateurs.

-Si j'ai bien compris, fit le Survivant, il y a bel et bien une troisième puissance en jeu, comme nous le soupçonnions. Heureusement, elle semble être hostile à la Relève.

-Les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis, énonça Thomas d'un air hésitant.

-Je doute que ce soit si simple…

-Qu'ils aient protégé Stephen pendant des mois veut dire qu'ils ne lui veulent pas de mal, intervint Senneri. Nous avons peut-être les mêmes buts.

-Sauf que nous ne connaissons même pas notre propre but, soupira Harry. Même si nous voulons au final mettre la Relève hors d'état de nuire, nous ne savons pas ce que Stephen et ceux qui sont liés aux prophéties viennent faire là-dedans.

-Tout est lié, marmonna l'Atlante. Il y a eu trop de coïncidences pour mettre ça sur le compte du hasard. Nous sommes en quelque sorte pris dans la grande roue du destin… ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ce qui compte, c'est de retrouver Stephen ! objecta Thomas. Je me fiche du destin, je suis ici pour lui !

-Nous allons devoir être patients, surtout toi, répliqua Harry en le fusillant du regard. Nous sommes en terrain ennemi et inconnu, installons-nous, tissons notre toile et récoltons autant d'informations que possible.

-Ce pays est grand, soupira Ted. Les gens que j'ai interrogés ne savent rien, tous les crimes commis par la Relève l'ont été loin d'ici.

-Nous devrons voir plus grand, trancha le Survivant. Je vais devoir retourner au Ministère, je ne suis pas censé prendre de vacances. Ted, reste ici et essaie d'en apprendre plus. Vous deux, vous rentrez avec moi.

-Pas question ! refusa le Serdaigle. Stephen est ici, en vie, et je compte bien le retrouver.

Harry lui jeta un regard perçant teinté de compréhension. La réaction du jeune homme était tellement semblable aux siennes, lorsqu'il avait son âge…! Les temps changeaient, mais les sentiments restaient toujours les mêmes, après tout. L'amitié restait pareille à elle-même, forte et téméraire, capable de plonger un homme de bon sens dans l'erreur. L'ancien Gryffondor se sentit soudainement très vieux. Il n'aurait jamais cru être du genre à analyser quelque chose d'aussi fondamental avec autant de recul. Sa jeunesse était décidément de plus en plus lointaine.

-Je reviendrai dans une semaine, dit-il après un moment de fausse réflexion. D'ici là, tâche de te rendre utile. Senneri ?

-Je reste aussi, répondit loyalement l'Atlante.

L'amitié faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi…

* * *

La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt. Tant mieux, Stephen aimait la nuit, elle lui permettait de se déplacer discrètement. Et, de la discrétion, il lui en faudrait pour quitter la maison dans laquelle il se « reposait ».

C'était plutôt une prison. Pas une vraie, une prison plus subtile, faite de mots tendres et de vaines promesses. On lui disait qu'il pourrait bientôt partir, que sa mission était importante, qu'il devait la mener à bien. On lui proposait même de l'aide. Pourquoi ne leur laisserait-il pas le soin d'apporter leurs prophéties aux intéressés ? Ils les retrouveraient si facilement…

Le Serdaigle n'était pas dupe. Un enfant de trois ans ne le serait pas. Comme Gris-Yeux et ses complices, ses « sauveurs » cherchaient à utiliser les prophéties. Peut-être espéraient-ils regrouper une armée de gens élus du destin ou un truc du genre… de toute manière, lui s'en fichait. Et plus objectivement, sa prophétie était claire : il était désormais livré à lui-même, et n'importe qui pouvait être son ennemi. N'importe qui…

Le visage de Thomas apparut dans son esprit. Le Messager sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Pourrait-il jamais faire face à son meilleur ami, s'il le fallait ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

-Stephen ? Je peux entrer ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la porte. Ici, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui lui demandait la permission d'entrer dans sa chambre. Et il la détestait.

-Oui, répondit-il finalement.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une femme à l'air chaleureux, presque toujours en train de sourire. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules, et son regard noisette était plein de bons sentiments. Florencia Delestis.

-Que voulez-vous ? soupira Stephen.

-T'aider, répondit-elle sans se formaliser. Tu te souviens de ce que tu nous as dit, à Harold et moi ?

-C'était il y a longtemps.

-Tu nous as dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de connaître le contenu des prophéties. Cependant… le mal est déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors écoute la mienne.

Elle sortit la sphère lumineuse de sa robe de sorcière et tint à côté de l'oreille du Messager. Ce dernier n'entendit d'abord qu'un murmure, qui s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir une voix bien plus distincte :

_Faisant fi de sa vie_

_Faisant fi de sa chair_

_Glorifiant son idéal_

_Elle empruntera la route_

_Mortelle et tortueuse_

_Que suit le Messager_

_Auprès de son coeur_

_Elle, la gardienne_

Stephen ferma les yeux.

-Fais-moi confiance, le pria Florencia d'une voix douce. Tu n'es plus seul.

-Pourquoi ? murmura le jeune homme en la fusillant du regard. Pourquoi ?

-Je… quoi ?

-Je vous ai donné la prophétie il y a des mois ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas écoutée à ce moment-là ? Tellement de choses auraient été différentes ! Tellement de vies auraient pu être sauvées si vous m'aviez accompagné dès le début ! Tous ces gens… juste parce que je manquais d'argent, de l'argent que vous sembliez avoir à profusion !

La sorcière ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette réaction et recula, prise en faute.

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples…

-Elles le sont, pour moi !

-Mais…

-Dégage !

Florencia obtempéra, visiblement choquée. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, Stephen attrapa son oreiller et le balança à travers la pièce, furieux. Il avait tout sacrifié pour obéir à sa prophétie, et d'autres osaient passer outre ? Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir ! Tout sorcier savait qu'une prophétie se réalisait toujours, qu'elle était réelle ! Même lui avait suivi la sienne, abandonné Thomas ! C'était injuste, irresponsable ! Et tous ces morts… tous ces morts !

* * *

**On m'attendait plus, hein ? Bah je reprends doucement, même si je promets rien. Les prochains chapitres seront sans doute plutôt courts et maladroits, mais disons que je réapprends à écrire^^**

**Sinon, Charlie, envoie-mes ton adresse mail par message privé... là j'ai rien pu avoir et ça me ferait un plaisir de discuter avec toi xD**


	18. Nuit pensive

**Encore un chapitre très court, mais j'eesaie de remettre mes idées en place ;)**

* * *

_Chapitre 93 :_

L'entraînement avançait plutôt bien. Adam avait découvert les subtilités du sort qu'il avait choisi, et surtout ses difficultés. Eriger un mur fait de matière physiquement existante était plus compliqué que prévu, surtout lorsque la matière en question changeait suivant l'endroit où le sortilège était lancé. C'était loin d'être aussi simple qu'un sort de protection classique. Heureusement, le né-moldu avait du temps, Sally ayant décrété une pause dans leurs entrainements anti-méchants-dans-le-futur.

Pour l'heure, le Serdaigle planchait sur un texte runique à traduire pour le lendemain, sous les yeux moqueur d'un Vincent qui avait déjà terminé le sien depuis un bon moment.

-Ne jamais s'y mettre à la dernière minute, s'amusa le blond en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.

-Mon devoir de Potion m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, répliqua Adam. Contrairement à toi, je l'ai pas bâclé !

-Simplement court et efficace, le corrigea son ami.

-On verra quand on recevra nos notes.

Le sang-pur descendit du rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel il était assis et prit une chose à côté du bouclier. Ce dernier repoussa son devoir et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

-Adam, est-ce qu'on peut parler sérieusement ?

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Vincent se tourna vers la cheminée de la salle commune, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le feu dansait toujours dans son âtre et, grâce à un sort, ne s'éteindrait que lorsqu'ils iraient dormir.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda finalement le jeune homme.

-Peur ? s'étonna Adam. De quoi ?

-Du futur. Je resterai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, mais toutes ces histoires de prophéties me donnent parfois envie de partir en courant.

Le né-moldu laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Tu te souviens de notre deuxième année, quand je me suis enfui dans la Forêt Interdite ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil, tu nous as tous sauvés !

-Ce n'était pas volontaire ! Sur le moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… et quand j'y repense, je me dégoûte. Toi, Ed, Finn… je vous ai simplement laissés tomber. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est normal de ressentir ça. Au final, c'est les choix que tu fais qui déterminent ce que tu es vraiment. Dans mon cas, je suis juste un lâche, par exemple.

Vincent regarda son ami, attristé.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'en voulais encore...

-Ca ne s'oublie pas ! En attendant, tu peux dire merci à Maître Walker pour ses conseils et lui donner deux ou trois astuces pour son travail, non ? J'aimerais bien finir avant demain matin !

* * *

Garreth termina sa cigarette et la jeta sur la rue en expirant le reste de sa fumée. Tout s'était bien passé, personne ne semblait le suspecter. Grâce à lui, l'oracle était sain et sauf… et Adam avec lui. Le mage noir regarda quelques instants les mains de François Walker, songeur. Cette mascarade ne durerait pas éternellement. Friedrich et lui allaient devoir choisir officiellement leur camp, que ce soit dans un mois, dans un an ou plus tard. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'ils allaient faire et, ce qu'ils craignaient, c'était moins leur condamnation à mort par la Relève que la réaction d'Adam.

Il allait les détester. Les haïr.

-Et pourtant, ça vaut le coup, soupira l'Américain.

* * *

Vincent partit se coucher, laissant Adam rédiger au propre la traduction de son texte qu'ils venaient de terminer. Le né-moldu s'était habitué à écrire sur les parchemins sorciers, même s'il préférait toujours les bons vieux blocs de feuilles, et travaillait rapidement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'étira, rangea ses affaires et déambula quelques minutes dans la salle commune, pensif.

Il n'avait pas pensé à cette histoire depuis longtemps. Près de deux ans s'étaient écoulés, mais Vincent avait raison : il s'en voulait encore. C'était normal, non ? Il avait trahi ses amis et succombé à ses peurs. Heureusement qu'il avait fini par tout arranger, sinon il ne se le serait jamais pardonné !

Avait-il changé depuis ? Après la mort de Lexus, il s'était promis de faire des efforts avec la magie. Pourtant, il continuait à la dénigrer et à s'en plaindre dès qu'il le pouvait, même si c'était le plus souvent par habitude ou pour rigoler. Mais aimait-il la magie ? Sincèrement, il ne le pensait pas.

Adam s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la Forêt Interdite et esquissa un sourire, légèrement nostalgique. La magie lui avait permis de rencontrer tout un tas de gens, il ne pouvait le nier. Que ce soit ses amis, les gens bizarres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Léo et Liliane, Thomas, ou même les centaures Loren et Torm…! Il ne pouvait pas dire sincèrement qu'il regrettait tout ça.

Son sourire disparut. La sorcellerie l'avait aussi obligé à grandir. A quatorze ans, il avait déjà vu des gens souffrir et mourir devant lui. Les cadavres de Lexus et Léo hantaient toujours ses cauchemars, peu fréquents mais durs à supporter. Il avait subi la souffrance de Liliane également, sa détresse et sa colère. Sans parler de ce que lui réservait le futur… Adam était le bouclier. Sa prophétie faisait de lui un rempart contre le mal, celui qui protégerait l'épée. Il l'avait finalement accepté mais, au fond de lui, gardait l'espoir qu'un miracle règle toute cette histoire avant qu'il n'y soit mêlé. C'était stupide, mais il voulait y croire, à défaut de croire en autre chose. C'était si dur…

Le né-moldu enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il n'aimait pas penser au futur. Pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'encore flou, hypothétique, mais y penser le rendait trop réel et inévitable.

* * *

**La suite aussi vite que possible :D**


	19. Le calme avant la tempête

**Je m'accroche.**

**J'espère que vous accrocherez aussi :D**

* * *

Chapitre 94 :

Adam repensa de nombreuses fois, au cours des jours qui suivirent, à ce que lui avait dit Vincent. Son ami avait peur du futur, comme lui. Mais il n'aurait pas dû. Le sang-pur n'était pas concerné par les prophéties et n'aurait même pas dû être impliqué dans toutes ces histoires. Il n'y était pour rien, mais Adam se sentait coupable.

Assis en cours d'Etude des Runes, le Serdaigle regarda Vincent, qui feuilletait son livre de vocabulaire d'un air distrait à côté de lui. Pouvait-ils mettre ses amis en danger au nom de leur amitié ? Ils se connaissaient depuis quoi, quatre ans au grand maximum ? Ils étaient si jeunes… une simple dispute pourrait du jour au lendemain briser leurs liens, non ?

Le né-moldu soupira silencieusement. Il se sentait terriblement mature, c'était bizarre. Et dire qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans ! Il grandissait trop vite.

-Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Vincent.

-Je me prends juste la tête, répondit le Bouclier. Au sujet de tu-sais-quoi.

-Si quelque chose t'ennuie, tu devrais nous en parler… on est avec toi et Sally.

-Je sais bien.

Justement.

Le sang-pur fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas, remarquant le regard noir de leur professeur qui les avait entendu discuter. Adam abandonna la traduction de son exercice, incapable de se concentrer, et laissa ses pensées dériver. Une feuille sur le bureau d'un de ses voisins attira son attention c'était le formulaire que devaient emplir les parents d'élèves pour que ces derniers puissent aller à Pré-au-lard. Maintenant qu'i y pensait, c'était dans moins d'une semaine ! La dernière fois avait été assez amusante, lorsqu'il avait mis une dérouillée à Taddy avec l'aide de Sally. Que se passerait-il, ce coup-ci ?

* * *

-Les choses s'accélèrent.

Friedrich ferma le lave-vaisselle et enleva son tablier en jetant un regard interrogateur à son collègue. Garreth venait de recevoir un coup de téléphone d'Ulrich et avait l'air soucieux, assis dans le canapé du salon sous son apparence moldue. Il venait de rentrer d'un rendez-vous et l'effet du Polynectar ne s'était pas encore dissipé.

-Que veux-tu dire ? lui demanda-t-il.

-L'Ordre du Phénix s'est déplacé jusqu'à Washington…

-C'est à des milliers de kilomètres, et ça n'a rien à voir avec Adam.

-Plusieurs d'entre eux sont professeurs à Poudlard.

Friedrich se mit à triturer une mèche des cheveux d'Aline, inquiet. C'était un tic qu'avait la prisonnière et qu'il avait petit à petit adopté, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Mais… ils ne peuvent rien faire, non ? L'école est imprenable…

-Il a dit que ce ne serait pas un problème, soupira Garreth. Je me demande ce qu'il mijote.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. En fin d'après-midi, Adam se retrouva seul, ayant une heure de libre pendant que ses amis avaient cours. Il s'installa confortablement dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, devant la cheminée, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Sally était sa meilleure amie, et ils étaient liés par leurs prophéties. Ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'au bout, il en avait la certitude.

Vincent était son meilleur ami, la personne qui le comprenait le mieux, toujours là pour l'aider ou l'écouter. Rien que pour ça, il aurait voulu ne pas l'impliquer.

Zack, derrière ses airs de crétin fini et de souffre-douleur de sa cousine, était quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique, sans doute celui qui maintenait le plus la cohésion au sein de leur groupe d'amis. Adam savait que le Gryffondor suivrait Sally, ils étaient comme frère et sœur.

Aymeric parlait peu et écoutait beaucoup malgré ses efforts pour le dégriser et restait un peu mystérieux. Il ne méritait pas d'être impliqué là-dedans.

Edmund… Adam savait que le Poufsouffle ne supporterait pas une autre histoire comme celle de Lexus, qui l'avait profondément marqué. Ed avait beau dire, il n'arriverait sans doute pas à les suivre. Ce serait trop pour lui.

-Trois sur quatre, murmura le Serdaigle en regardant ses mains. C'est déjà trop.

-De quoi ?

Le sorcier sursauta et se tourna vers Léo, qui l'observait d'un air espiègle, fier de son entrée.

-Ca fait un moment, fit remarquer le né-moldu. Ca va ?

-J'ai trouvé ma vocation, sourit le fantôme. Je passe mes journée à déjouer les pièges de Peeves, ça m'occupe.

-Tu vas devenir la star de l'école ! plaisanta Adam. Les élèves vont t'adorer.

-Officiellement, je n'existe pas, marmonna le garçon en perdant son sourire. Je fais en sorte que personne ne me voit, même si ça ne marche pas à chaque fois. Mais c'est pas grave, rendre Peeves furieux c'est une super récompense !

-Il risque de se venger…

-Je suis déjà mort, je ne risque pas grand chose.

-Fais quand même attention.

Léo soupira et s'enfonça dans le tapis jusqu'au cou. Ce spectacle insolite arracha un sourire à son ami vivant, même su le spectre avait l'air étonnamment triste.

-Tout le monde s'en fichera si je disparais, murmura-t-il.

-Et moi alors ? rétorqua le Serdaigle. Et Thomas ?

-Tu es en quatrième année… tu partiras bientôt, comme Thomas. Il n'est pas venu me voir, je suis certain qu'il m'a oublié.

-Je suis sûr que non ! Tu… tu es le seul membre de sa vraie famille encore en v… encore présent dans ce monde.

-Tu ne sais rien. Thomas sait qui sont ses vrais parents, il me l'a dit. Mais il ne veut pas les retrouver… sa famille adoptive, c'est elle sa vraie famille. Moi, je ne suis rien.

-Il n'est pas comme ça, je crois vraiment que tu comptes pour lui.

Léo ne répondit pas et disparut dans le sol, sa façon à lui de clore définitivement la discussion. Adam regarda le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et soupira. Il se sentait triste pour le fils de Gryffondor, mais n'avait pas la force de lui faire entendre raison. Après tout, Thomas n'avait effectivement pas donné de nouvelles depuis qu'il était parti de chez Sally…

* * *

Nicolas arrosait les plantes de la véranda du manoir familial aux côtés de sa mère. Cette dernirèe, il le savait, était mal à l'aise dans cet environnement magique, raison pour laquelle elle faisait le plus de choses normales possible, comme la cuisine, le ménage ou le jardinage. L'oracle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir obligé ses parents à laisser tomber leur vie tranquille, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Si son père et sa tante l'avaient déclaré au Ministère de la Magie lorsqu'il avait manifesté ses dons, ils auraient été en sécurité chez eux.

-Nicolas, tu peux aller remplir l'arrosoir ?

-Oui, Maman.

Le garçon se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas lent, pensif. Il avait du mal à contrôler ses multiples visions, même si c'était mieux qu'auparavant. Cependant, certaines semblaient plus puissantes que d'autres, sans qu'il arrive à comprendre pourquoi. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et…

_Premières neiges._

…remplit le vieil arrosoir en fer blanc. En se retournant…

_Le manteau blanc se teinte de rouge._

…il lutta contre ce qu'il voyait, mais…

_La guerre est déclarée._

…c'était trop fort, trop vrai. Ca allait arriver. Il avait vu. Il devait prévenir sa tante.

* * *

Le cours de Métamorphose était terminé. Sally trépignait sur place, serrant son livre de sorts contre sa poitrine tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe.

-Dans deux jours, on va à Pré-au-lard, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Ca va être géant, je le sens !

-On va pouvoir faire des réserves de bonbons, approuva Zack. Si on se cotise, on devrait avoir de quoi tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël !

-Je suis pauvre, soupira Adam. Compte pas trop sur moi.

-Au risque de vous étonner, sourit Vincent, mes grands-parents ne me donnent pas d'argent de poche.

-Pas question que je paie pour vous deux, grommela le Gryffondor. Surtout toi, Adam, je sais que t'as de quoi en acheter !

-Mes livres sterlings ne vont pas vraiment être utiles, répliqua le né-moldu.

-Pourquoi tu te balades avec ça ? lui demanda la brune, intriguée.

-Au cas où je devrais rentrer chez moi tout seul à la fin de l'année ou pour les vacances, répondit le Serdaigle. Je prends juste mes précautions.

Les quatre amis, tout en discutant, se dirigèrent vers la grande cage d'escaliers du château. Zack monta à son cours de Divination, qu'il qualifiait de « drôle » et « complètement dingue », pendant que les trois autres descendaient vers le rez-de-chaussée pour s'installer dans la Grande Salle et faire leurs devoirs. Sally et Vincent sortirent des exercices d'Arithmancie, ignorant la grimace d'Adam qui plongea la main dans son sac pour prendre un livre de cours au hasard.

-Histoire de la Magie, constata-t-il en posant le manuel sur la table. Génial…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il attrapa un parchemin et sa plume et commença à lire le chapitre qu'ils voyaient en ce moment et qui parlait d'une guerre entre les centaures et les sorciers. Le sujet était assez intéressant, mais faire des résumés le gonflait un peu, même si la méthode avait porté ses fruits lors de ses derniers examens.

-Les centaures sont mal vus à ce point ? fit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Depuis toujours, répondit Vincent sans lever les yeux de ses calculs. Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais absolument rien, et Sally non plus.

-Exactement, renchérit la brune.

-Ils ont un mode de vie primitif.

Adam se tourna vers Aymeric, qui venait d'arriver et les salua avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-On a déjà vu cette partie depuis un moment, constata le Serpentard. Vous êtes en retard sur le programme.

-Avec Binns, c'est normal, répliqua le né-moldu. Que veux-tu dire par « primitif » ?

-Hé bien… même s'ils lisent l'avenir dans les étoiles, ils ne sont pas du genre prévoyants. Ils prélèvent chaque jour ce dont ils ont besoin, je veux dire, sans faire de réserves. Et ils sont animistes, ils croient aux esprits de la nature, ce genre de chose. Certains sont même nomades, mais pas tous. La tribu de la Forêt Interdite vit là depuis des dizaines d'années, d'après ce que je sais.

-Je me souviens d'eux, sourit le Serdaigle. Torm faisait peur, mais Loren était vraiment gentil. Par contre, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air sauvages…

-Tu as vraiment eu de la chance de les rencontrer, dit très sérieusement Aymeric. Très peu de sorciers nouent des liens avec les centaures, nos deux races n'arrivent pas à s'entendre… nous sommes fondamentalement différents, tu vois ?

-Mais y a un centaure qui donne cours à Poudlard, non ?

-Le Professeur Firenze ? Il est assez spécial pour quelqu'un de sa race, je crois. Et on ne le voit pas beaucoup, il ne donne cours qu'un ou deux jours par semaine et passe le reste dans la forêt.

Adam hocha la tête, même s'il n'avait pas tout compris. Les histoires raciales des sorciers étaient vraiment bizarres. Au fil des années, il avait remarqué que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient non pas racistes, mais avaient tendance à penser, pas méchamment, que les humains étaient supérieurs aux autres et que c'était la norme. Les moldus avaient fait pareil avec les Africains, à une époque. Le monde des sorciers était décidément aussi vieux et conservateur qu'il en avait l'air.

* * *

**Yé, Charlie, c'était pour toi... ta review, des mois et des mois après que j'ai post le dernier chapitre, m'a redonné envie d'écrire cette histoire, je ne pourrai jamais assez t'en remercier ! Par contre, le site semble censurer les adresse mail, je la vois toujours pas Oo**


	20. Sortie scolaire

**Je suis en vacance et la connexion saute, donc n'attendez pas de nouveau chapitre avant un petit moment ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 95 :

Stephen tendait l'oreille, collé à la porte du salon dans lequel discutaient plusieurs membres de la Garde Magique Américaine, l'organisation dont faisaient partie, entre autre, Harold et Florencia. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il s'agissait d'un groupe de sorciers qui luttaient illégalement contre ce qu'ils considéraient comme des menaces pour la paix de la communauté sorcière, et ce en utilisant des moyens assez peu conventionnels. Pour l'heure, leur sujet de discussion était des plus intéressants…

-L'Ordre du Phénix s'est installé à Washington, fit une voix rauque et masculine. Ils ont inspecté l'hôpital et découvert nos sorts de protection.

-On n'aurait jamais dû laisser le Messager dans un hôpital moldu ! s'exclama une femme. Maintenant, la Relève sait qu'il est en vie, tout comme les Anglais.

-Mais ils sont de notre côté, non ? intervint une autre que le jeune homme reconnut, Florencia. Ils ont toujours combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fanatiques.

-Leurs méthodes sont trop conservatrices, répliqua un homme. Ils n'accepteront jamais nos idées pour vaincre ces mages noirs. Pire, ils seraient capables de nous empêcher de les mettre en œuvre.

-Nous n'avons de toute manière pas assez d'effectifs pour combattre sur deux fronts, soupira Harold. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les avoir comme ennemis.

-Ce ne sera pas un problème, répondit une voix féminine, celle du chef de la Garde, Anastasia. De source sûre, je sais que la Relève prépare une attaque imminente contre l'Ordre sur leur propre territoire. Ils visent d'ailleurs les plus hautes sphères de leur organisation : Minerva McGonagall, Aurel Galdrar et Harry Potter.

Un brouhaha accueillit la nouvelle. Derrière la porte, Stephen blêmit. Il avait toujours eu un mauvais pressentiment concernant ses soi-disant sauveurs… et il avait eu raison. Ils étaient prêts à jeter l'Ordre du Phénix en pâture à la Relève juste pour ne pas être dérangés dans leurs plans. Comment pouvaient-ils, alors que leur objectif était le même ?

Le jeune homme remonta fébrilement dans sa chambre. Il devait partir au plus vite, loin de ces fous furieux.

* * *

Friedrich transplana dans la cuisine des Walker, les bras chargés de courses qu'il rangea distraitement, tourmenté par ce qui allait arriver d'ici peu. Garreth avait été convoqué par la cellule européenne de la Relève pour établir un plan d'attaque et rentrerait bientôt pour qu'ils puissent, ensemble, établir un second plan pour éviter qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Adam.

Leur fils.

Dans un sens.

Le jeune homme, enfin la jeune femme, s'adossa au frigo en soupirant. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Auparavant, il ne vivant que pour ses idéaux de sang-pur, mais maintenant… ses deux personnalités se mélangeaient à l'intérieur de lui, lui faisant comprendre à quel point ce qu'il avait toujours pensé dégoûtait les gens normaux. Aline Walker n'était pas une sorcière, mais son seuil de tolérance était assez élevé et elle désapprouvait totalement ce qu'il avait longtemps pris pour acquis. Et elle était lui, désormais. Ce que la Relève avait fait avec la pensine était contre-nature, et le résultat catastrophique.

-Ils me le paieront, souffla Friedrich. Je sauverai Adam, puis je les tuerai tous.

* * *

Le jour tant attendu arriva. En sortant du château, Adam regarda le ciel avec appréhension. De gros nuages noirs s'étaient formés en début de matinée et s'étendaient à présent jusqu'à l'horizon, annonciateurs d'une pluie imminente. Plus enthousiaste, Zack avait rassemblé les économies du petit groupe et les gardait précieusement dans une bourse pendue à son cou, en bon trésorier. De leur côté, Sally et Vincent discutaient au sujet d'un éventuel entrainement en fin d'après-midi, avant l'heure du départ, dans un coin reculé du village. Pour l'instant, ils se demandaient si l'interdiction des élèves d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard pouvait s'étendre à une bourgade à la communauté exclusivement sorcière. Edmund, plus distrait, avait passé une partie de la matinée avec des gens de son club de Botanique et semblait dans la lune, un peu à l'écart des autres. Enfin, Aymeric tentait de ne pas se perdre dans la foule en protégeant son sac de cours dans lequel il avait fourré tout un tas de livres qu'il comptait lire lors de leur pause aux Trois Balais. Tout ce petit monde, en plus d'une bonne partie des étudiants de l'école, se massa devant le grand portail en fer forgé, seule réelle entrée pour pénétrer dans le domaine scolaire si l'on ne comptait pas la dangereuse Forêt Interdite.

-Il est presque onze heures, maugréa Zack. Ils vont bientôt nous laisser sortir ?

-Avec toute cette pression, le portail fnira par céder, grimaça Vincent.

-Quelle désorganisation, soupira Aymeric. Vous voyez quelque chose ?

Sally, la plus grande du groupe, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, prenant appui sur les épaules d'Adam.

-Le Balafré essaie de se frayer un chemin, je crois, leur dit-elle.

-Je parie plutôt que tout le monde s'écarte de son chemin, railla le né-moldu.

-Ah ouais, t'as raison.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, puis un grincement insupportable emplit le parc, suivi de l'ouverture des deux battants de l'imposant portail. Comme un seul homme, les élèves se ruèrent sur le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-lard d'abord au pas de course, puis plus calmement, jusqu'à atteindre une allure normale à l'entrée du village.

-Bon, voilà ce que je propose, déclara Sally en se tournant vers ses amis. Ceux qui ont des trucs spéciaux à faire, c'est maintenant ! On se retrouve dans une heure et demie aux Trois Balais, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème ! s'écria Zack. Vous allez adorer ce que je vais ramener.

-C'était pas censé être une sortie libre ? grommela Adam.

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire, répliqua la brune. Moi je vais aller faire un tour au bazar, à plus tard les garçons !

Et elle s'éloigna, rejoignant un groupe de filles inter-Maisons qui se dirigeait vers la même échoppe qu'elle. Zack fila à son tour avec un sourire gourmand, suivi par Aymeric qui allait leur réserver une table au café et en profiter pour bouquiner. Edmund s'éclipsa également, laissant les deux Serdaigle seuls.

-Bon bah… on va où ? demanda le né-moldu.

-Il ne fait pas trop froid, on peut aller faire un tour.

Adam haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas. Pré-au-lard n'était pas très peuplé, mais les maisons étaient grandes et espacées, permettant a village de s'étendre sur une assez grande surface. Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent du gros de leurs camarades sans s'en rendre compte, plongés dans leurs discussions. Il n'y eut bientôt plus aucune animation, aucun magasin, aucun signe de vie aux alentours ils avaient atteint l'extrémité du village. Adam fronça les sourcils.

-Je me demande si machin, là, euh… Lexandre ! Voilà, n'habite pas dans le coin, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Une maison isolée, à l'orée de la forêt, c'est ça ? se remémora Vincent.

-Ouais, un truc du genre. Tu la vois ?

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir, ici… on doit être du mauvais côté du village.

-Ouais, peut-être.

Le né-moldu regarda sa montre mécanique, qu'il ne quittait pas depuis sa première année, et fit signe à son ami de faire demi-tour.

-Il est presque l'heure.

* * *

-Il est presque l'heure.

Garreth fit craquer ses doigts un par un, anxieux. Il n'aimait pas ce plan. Oh, d'un point de vue objectif, il était très bon, mais il ne pouvait pas le cautionner. Plus maintenant. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Absolument rien. L'attaque était d'envergure, et il ne pourrait rien faire avec la seule aide de Friedrich. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à avertir l'Ordre mais, malgré les sentiments moldus qui bousculaient ses convictions, il ressentait encore de la haine pour eux et une grande envie de les détruire.

L'ancien Garreth n'était plus, mais le nouveau n'avait pas plus de scrupules.

* * *

Nicolas regardait la pluie zébrer la fenêtre de sa chambre, inquiet. Il ne neigeait toujours pas.

* * *

Eden leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un beau bleu azur sans nuages. Le soleil réchauffait agréablement son visage légèrement rougi par le froid, et un vent doux faisait voleter ses mèches noires et blanches. On était en novembre, le paysage serait bientôt couvert d'un épais manteau de neige.

* * *

Adam et Vincent retrouvèrent leurs amis aux Trois Balais, comme convenu, mise à part Edmund, apparemment en retard.. On décida d'un commun accord de garder les achats de Zack pour Poudlard, et ce qu'il restait de leur argent servit à payer de quoi boire et manger sur place en attendant leur ami. Installés autour de la table, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, comme les dizaines d'autres élèves qui déjeunaient autour d'eux.

Soudain, le né-moldu se tourna vers la fenêtre, surpris.

-Regardez, dit-il en souriant. Il neige…

Avant que le reste du groupe ne puisse admirer les premiers flocons de l'année, la vitre explosa et un éclair rouge frappa de plein fouet une des serveuses de l'établissement qui s'effondra, inconsciente, sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous les clients.

* * *

**Ctuel : merci ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs/trices :D**


	21. Premières neiges

**VOUS NE L'ATTENDIEZ PLUS !**

**Enfin, j'espère que si, quand même (._.)**

**Comme excuse, j'ai littéralement recommencé ce chapitre 5 ou 6 fois (j'ai même tout réécrit après avoir rédigé 4 ou 5 pages...), et je le poste aujourd'hui parce qu'il m'a l'air TRES BIEN comme ça et que je ne veux pas le re-recommencer _a__ posteriori._**

**Quoi d'autre ? **

**Oui, ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais l'arc scénaristique continueras sur deux ou trois chapitres (hey c'est quand même important ce qui se passe !)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et désolé pour le retard :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 96 :**

Adam bondit sur ses pieds, porté par un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et incanta rapidement un bouclier autour de sa table. Un instant plus tard, une onde de choc souffla les fenêtres encore intactes et projeta clients et mobilier à travers la salle dans un mélange de cris et de bruits de bois et de porcelaine brisé. Adam tomba à genoux, sonné par l'impact du sort contre sa barrière, et cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître les points brillants qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

-Adam ! s'écria Sally.

Le né-moldu se releva en chancelant et se retourna pour rassurer ses amis. Son sourire disparut aussitôt. La pièce était plongée dans un véritable chaos et, à part leur table, plus aucun meuble ne tenait debout. Les vitrines qui exposaient habituellement leur porcelaine et les lustres de cristal avaient littéralement explosé, tapissant la salle de débris éclatants. Le reste du mobilier était renversé, brisé, défoncé, recouverts des corps inertes de clients et d'employés. D'autres, pleurant ou gémissant, tentaient de se dégager des décombres ou restaient stoïques, hébétés, plaqués contre un mur ou les restes d'un buffet.

-Que s'est-il passé ? lâcha Aymeric d'une voix brisée.

-Ca venait de dehors, répondit Vincent en glissant la main dans sa poche. Mais Adam nous a sauvé.

-J'ai senti un… danger, marmonna l'intéressé sans lâcher ses camarades du regard. Mais ça…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable d'éclaircir ses pensées.

-Nous devons les aid… commença Sally.

-Regardez dehors ! l'interrompit son cousin. Pré-au-lard est… nous sommes…

Le né-moldu se retourna, plus par réflexe que par envie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être plus choqué qu'il l'était déjà, mais ce fut le cas. La rue principale du village, qu'il n'avait quitté des yeux qu'une minute au plus, s'était transformée en champ de bataille. D'étranges sorciers masqués attaquaient tout ce qui bougeait et incendiaient les maisons, contrant sans effort les quelques téméraires qui leur faisaient face. Adam entendit Aymeric se mettre à pleurer et Sally étouffer un cri, mais n'y fit pas attention. Les flammes qui léchaient la maison d'en face se reflétaient dans ses yeux et faisaient écho dans son esprit. De fugaces images d'une femme brûlant vive traversèrent son esprit, lui donnant la nausée.

Soudain, un serpent surgit à la fenêtre, le fixant de ses grands yeux déformés et inexpressifs, et l'attrapa par le col sous les cris surpris et effrayés de ses amis.

-Adam, fuis pour ta vie !

* * *

La pluie ne cessait pas mais Nicolas, perdu dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée, vit ce qu'il avait prédit. La neige tombait aux alentours de Poudlard, mélangée à la cendre des flammes qui dévoraient Pré-au-lard. Le sang avait coulé, mais était-ce celui de sa vision ? La guerre semblait pourtant bel et bien déclarée…

-Olivier !

Son garde du corps apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, maussade. De gardien du domaine à mi-temps, il était devenu nounou d'un gosse bizarre. C'était bien payé, mais quand même.

-QuoI ? soupira-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Poudlard est attaqué, va prévenir tante Estelle !

Le jeune homme perdit son air agacé et tourna les talons en vitesse. Il attrapa sa cape et son sac pendus à l'entrée et transplana.

* * *

-Lâchez-le !

Adam se sentit tiré en arrière et reprit ses esprits. Vincent, vif comme l'éclair, lança un sort de stupéfixion sur le sorcier au masque reptilien qui le contra facilement avant de disparaître.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le sang-pur.

-Ou… oui, je crois.

Le né-moldu hocha la tête, choqué. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait dû rêver. Oui, c'est ça, il avait voulu l'entendre parce qu'il était bouleversé. C'était stupide, de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas s'être réellement passé. Il eut envie de rire mais s'abstint, réalisant où il se trouvait. Aymeric pleurait toujours, prostré dans un coin, Sally était tombée à genoux, hébétée, Zack semblait perdu et Vincent tenait sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

-Il faut partir, déclara ce dernier d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Si on reste ici, ils vont nous voir.

-On ne peut pas, répondit Sally en secouant la tête. Regarde tout le monde !

-On ne peut rien pour eux, répliqua le blond. Sally, tu n'as pas encore compris ?

Adam lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Compris quoi ?

-C'est pour elle qu'ils sont ici. Adam… personne n'oserait attaquer un endroit si proche de Poudlard sans une très bonne raison. Il n'y a pas trente-six possibilités.

Sally étouffa un cri et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle balayait le chaos de la pièce du regard. Adam vit la culpabilité dans ses yeux et détourna les siens. Il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable. Pas encore. Il avait déjà trop cédé à ce sentiment ces dernières années. A la place, une rage sourde mêlée à de la frustration monta en lui. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi lui ? C'était injuste, dégueulasse !

-On va mourir, geignit Aymeric en serrant son sac contre lui. Ils vont nous tuer…

-Ne dis pas ça ! rétorqua Zack en prenant sa cousine dans ses bras. Ca nous aide pas !

-Pourtant, il a raison, intervint Vincent d'une voix tremblante. Si nous restons ici, ils nous… ils vous trouveront. Nous devons vraiment partir.

-Mais partir où ? ragea Adam en frappant leur table du poing. Pré-au-lard est incendié, Poudlard certainement bloqué… on est piégé !

-On peut pas laisser les autres comme ça ! gémit Sally. C'est ma faute s'ils… s'ils…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et se retourna vers son cousin, abattue. Ce dernier s'écarta brusquement d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Vincent a raison, le contredit-il. Viens !

Ignorant les protestations de la Gryffondor, il l'entraîna vers le bar complètement ddévasté et enfonça la porte de service sans jeter un seul regard à ses camarades à terre. Vincent fit de même avec Aymeric et lança un regard appuyé à Adam, qui n'avait pas bougé. Le né-moldu acquiesça et le suivit en serrant les poings, essayant de ne pas entendre les gémissements de tous les clients blessés et désorientés. En passant derrière le comptoir, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, contemplant les couverts et la vaisselle étalés sur le sol. Un couteau à la lame effilé s'était planté dans le rembourrage déchiré d'un vieux tabouret en bois.

* * *

-Madame, Poudlard est injoignable !

Estelle Floraison caressa sa lèvre inférieure, pensive. Poudlard avait toujours été protégée du transplanage, mais l'impossibilité de les joindre par cheminée…

-Jérôme, essaie de joindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Un homme trapu, le regard sévère, hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Olivier, resté silencieux jusque là, s'avança avec un air interrogateur.

-C'est tout ? On ne va pas leur envoyer de l'aide où je-ne-sais-quoi ?

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire, à part attendre, répondit Estelle. Tant que nous n'avons pas identifié la menace, nous n'agirons pas.

-Mais Nicolas…

-…est un enfant. Les visions d'un oracle son sujettes à interprétations, Olivier. Ce n'est pas parce que nous pensons qu'il s'agit de la Relève que c'est bien elle. Poudlard et l'Ordre du Phénix ont bien plus d'ennemis que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Je comprends.

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas convaincu.

* * *

Adam ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adosse, exténué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru plus que la dizaine de mètres entre leur table et la porte de la…cour ? C'était plutôt un débarras, ou même une décharge. Le revers du beau Pré-au-lard. Des tas de caisses et de vieux meubles étaient entassés là et côtoyaient les poubelles en attente d'être ramassées, pour peu que les sorciers aient un système classique de reprise des déchets, le tout étant caché à la vue de ceux qui passaient dans la rue à sa gauche par un vieux mur à moitié effondré et couvert de lierre, et au reste par les façades de deux maisons que les incendies n'avaient pas encore atteintes. Le tout baignait dans une fumée légère mais déjà étouffante.

-Et maintenant ? soupira le né-moldu, excédé.

Surpris par son ton agressif, Vincent hésita avant de répondre.

-Nous devons trouver un moyen de quitter Pré-au-lard, je pense. Ces sorciers mettront la ville à sac pour vous trouver, j'en suis sûr.

-Les Aurors arriveront bientôt, non ? intervint Sally, pleine d'espoir.

Adam devina qu'elle pensait à son père, et ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement jusqu'au sien. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais il se rendit compte à quels points ses parents lui manquaient, à tel point qu'il…

-S'ils ne sont pas déjà là, c'est que l'information ne passe pas, répondit Vincent. Ces mages doivent certainement bloquer les transplanages ou l'utilisation des cheminées…

-Que va-t-on faire, alors ? geignit Aymeric.

Le Serpentard avait arrêté de pleurer, au plus grand plaisir d'Adam, à qui la colère et la frustration donnaient de mauvaises idées. Du genre mettre une baffe au chialeur de service, par exemple.

-Il y a vraiment beaucoup de fumée par là-bas, fit Zack en regardant au dessus du mur. Si on arrivait à traverser cette rue, on pourrait se cacher dedans.

-Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, répliqua Vincent. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne…

-On a pas vraiment le choix, le coupa le né-moldu. J'en suis.

Sally hocha la tête, peu concernée, tout comme Aymeric qui semblait le faire plus par réflexe que par conviction. Vincent soupira, agacé.

-Très bien ! Mais comment comptes-tu traverser cette rue au nez et à la barbe de ces sorciers masqués, hein ?

-Euh… Je sais pas du tout.

* * *

Olivier ouvrit la parapluie « emprunté » dans une remise de Beaubâtons et trannsplana. Il apparut devant les limites du domaine des Floraison, enjamba le muret et se dirigea vers le manoir. Nicolas l'attendait sur le perron, une serviette à la main.

-Le voyant ne voit pas tout, on dirait, railla le jeune homme en s'arrêtant. Tu peux ranger ce truc, j'en ai pas besoin.

-Je crois que si, sourit l'oracle.

Olivier haussa un sourcil, secoua la tête, glissa sur la première marche et s'étala dans une flaque d'eau boueuse sous les rires de son protégé.

* * *

**A fait, merci pour les reviews :3 mais apparemment je suis pas censé répondre ici (ouais je l'ai déjà fait mais bon, prise de conscience tardive), donc les anonymes bah... connectez-vous que je vous réponde haha :D**


	22. Premières neiges 2

**Wesh comment chus rapide là !**

* * *

**Chapitre 97 :**

La forêt était tout à fait normale. Enfin, si l'on oubliait les dizaines de traces de pas qui s'y enfonçaient. Garreth, qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa véritable apparence, les suivit naturellement jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent brusquement. En tendant la main devant lui, le sorcier sentit le frémissement caractéristique d'un champ illusoire et s'y engagea. Une véritable foule apparut de nulle part, constituée de dizaines d'autres mages habillés de noirs et portant des masques aux allures reptiliennes. Garreth enfila le sien et se mêla aux autres, surpris de ressentir un certain dégoût pour ses frères et sœurs d'armes. Il les trouvait cruels, sanguinaires, et même complètement fous. Avait-il été comme ça, lui aussi ?

L'assassinat d'une enfant lui revint en pleine face. Il serait toujours comme ça, quoi qu'il fasse. Les horreurs qu'il avait commises ne disparaîtraient pas, et il n'avait aucun moyen de se racheter autre que protéger ce à quoi il tenait désormais.

-Mes frères !

La voix, forte et grave, attira l'attention de tous les sorciers. Un homme monté sur une estrade retira son masque, dévisageant l'assemblée de ses yeux gris étincelants. Greyman, le bras droit d'Ulrich. Garreth se crispa. Avec des hommes pareils dans les parages, les élèves n'avaient aucune chance.

-L'heure est venue de faire tomber l'Ordre de Phénix ! déclara Greyman en levant les bras.

Des murmures approbateurs parcoururent la foule.

-En attaquant leurs protégés, McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard, Galdrar, l'épine de notre pied et Potter, le véritable ennemi seront obligés de sortir de leur cachette, et nous les abattrons ! Aujourd'hui, nous couperons la tête, et le reste de leur pitoyable organisation tombera !

Les murmures s'amplifièrent, l'enthousiasme non feint des mages noirs prenant le dessus. Garreth se retira discrètement, une boule dans la gorge. Il devait trouver Adam avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas l'habitude d'être surprise, et surtout de le montrer. Pourtant, elle accueillit la déclaration du professeur Galdrar avec une incrédulité bien visible. Son visage ridé par l'âge et les soucis de sa fonction se plissa un peu plus.

-Un sort anti-transplanage ? répéta-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ?

-Il est différent de celui qui entoure Poudlard, répondit Aurel. Et il s'étend également sur Pré-au-lard et les environs du château. De plus… les cheminées sont devenues inutilisables.

-Ce n'est pas un hasard, marmonna la directrice.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre de son bureau, qui donnait sur le paisible village dans lequel s'amusaient une bonne partie de ses élèves.

-Il se prépare quelque chose, dit-elle brusquement. Aurel, rappelez tous es élèves au château aussi vite que possible, et envoyez Adelphes prévenir Lexandre, qu'il tente de joindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le Balafré hocha la tête et tourna les talons, soucieux.

* * *

Garreth retira son masque et le glissa sous sa cape, où il disparut dans une poche magique. Devant lui, Pré-au-lard vivait, rempli d'adolescents rieurs et de commerçants satisfaits. Le sorcier se sentit désolé pour eux et se mit en quête de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Si quelques élèves se retournèrent à la vue de cet homme massif aux cheveux enflammés, il passa relativement inaperçu et put se frayer un chemin jusqu'au centre du village, où se rassemblait la majorité des étudiants.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Le mage noir baissa les yeux. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux décolorés le dévisageait d'un air interrogateur.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Juste pour info, poursuivit le garçon, les parents n'ont pas le droit de venir voir leur enfant lors d'une sortie scolaire… vous feriez mieux de partir.

-Je n'ai pas d'enfant, rétorqua Garreth.

Cette phrase sonna comme un mensonge pour lui.

-Pourtant vous cherchez quelqu'un, non ?

-Peut-être, soupira le sorcier. Je doute que tu le connaisses.

-Essayez toujours, je connais pas mal de monde.

-Adam Walker. Ca ne te dit rien j'imagine ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Vous lui voulez quoi, à Adam ?

-Tu le connais ? s'étonna Garreth.

-Peut-être bien.

-Je dois lui parler, c'est important.

L'étudiant fit une moue indécise et désigna un café, les Trois Balais, du menton.

-Il est entré là-dedans avec Vincent et les autres. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien de grave, je dois juste…

Garreth ne termina pas sa phrase. Comme averti par un sixième sens, il sortit sa baguette d'un geste fluide et érigea un bouclier magique devant lui, déviant aisément l'éclair de stupéfixion qui lui était destiné. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, quelque part sur sa gauche.

* * *

Adelphes enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et, sans autre cérémonie, sauta. La sensation de chute libre, toujours aussi grisante après des années de pratique, ne l'empêcha pas de se transformer. D'un puissant battement d'ailes, il prit de la hauteur et contourna Poudlard jusqu'à frôler ses plus hautes tours. De là, ses yeux de faucon purent voir ce qui se passait au village.

Et ce qu'il vit faillit lui faire perdre ses ailes.

Sortis de nulle part, des dizaines de mages masqués attaquaient les jolies maisons de Pré-au-lard, semant la panique dans les rues. Ils n'hésitaient pas non plus à prendre les élèves et les habitants pour cible. Le tout à quelques centaines de mètres de poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr du pays.

C'était… impossible.

Mais le pire était à venir.

L'onde de choc dévasta tout sur son passage. Garreth eut juste le temps de créer un bouclier magique autour de lui et du décoloré. N'hésitant pas une seconde, il répliqua par un sortilège de désarmement suivi d'un étrange éclair bleu qui mit son adversaire au tapis. Le sorcier pesta en voyant son visage masqué. Il avait été déjoué par un de ses camarades, mais d'autres étaient-ils au courant ? Au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas, il pointa sa baguette vers le mage assommé.

-Avada Kedavra.

Le sort interdit ôta toute vie du corps du sorcier de la Relève, et l'assassin se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait à ce moment-là aucun remord. Il tuait un meurtrier. Il tuait son passé. Il protégeait Adam.

Confiant, Garreth sortit son masque de sa cape et le posa sur son visage. Derrière lui, le garçon aux cheveux délavés ne bougeait plus, pétrifié par la peur. Tout autour d'eux, les élèves frappés par l'onde de choc tentaient de se relever, pour ceux qui le pouvaient. Le mage noir, sans plus de cérémonie, lui faucha les jambes et le plaqua face contre terre.

-Ne bouge pas et ils ne te feront rien, murmura-t-il.

-Ils…?

Garreth se releva et fit disparaître le cadavre de son frère d'armes. Quelques secondes plus tard, les autres apparurent de nulle part et l'enfer se déchaina sur Pré-au-lard.

* * *

Menant à bien sa mission, malgré son envie de se jeter dans la bataille et de protéger sur élèves, Adelphes survola le village jusqu'à la maison de Lexandre, bien à l'écart, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. L'Animagus se posa devant l'entrée et reprit forme humaine.

-Lexandre ? Tu es là ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Dépité, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, en vain, puis abattit son poing dessus. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être absent !

-Ton ami n'est pas là, Adelphes Awis.

Le jeune homme fit volte-face, baguette en main. Un sorcier masqué, le même que ceux qui attaquaient le village, le regardait tranquillement, bras croisés, et il eut la désagréable sensation qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres cachées.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il platement tout en se mettant en garde.

-Un vieil ami de ton frère, Roland.

Adelphes tiqua.

-Roland n'a plus d'amis depuis longtemps, cracha-t-il. Vous êtes de la Relève, hein ?

-Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, répondit l'autre.

-Pour quoi, alors ? Brûler Pré-au-lard et massacrer mes élèves ?!

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples !

-Elles en ont pourtant l'air ! Stupefix !

L'éclair rouge fut rapidement bloqué, et le sorcier masqué répliqua sans tarder. Adelphes érigea un puissant bouclier qu'il transforma en une onde de choc horizontale qui fusa vers son adversaire.

-Protego ! Adelphes, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour me battre avec toi ! Expelliarmus !

Le sortilège, étonnamment rapide, prit le jeune homme par surprise et le désarma. Incapable de riposter, il bondit en arrière et prit sa forme de faucon. Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres que deux liens enserraient ses ailes et le jetaient violemment au sol, où il reprit malgré lui forme originelle. Le mage noir ramassa sa baguette et la lui jeta, puis s'accroupit devant lui.

-Ecoute-moi, pigeon borné, soupira-t-il. Ce qui est arrivé à Roland est en train de se reproduire, tu comprends ? Pendant que vous faites joujou ici avec mes collègues, d'autres espèrent utiliser les pouvoirs des élus contre tous ceux qui se mettront devant eux.

-Pourquoi…?

-Ton ami est quelque part dans la forêt, inconscient. Va le retrouver.

Le sorcier masqué se releva, sortit un petit objet de sa poche et disparut.

* * *

Garreth se précipita vers les Trois Balais et regarda à l'intérieur, inquiet. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'Adam était sain et sauf, et l'attrapa par le col, pressé.

-Adam, fuis pour ta vie !

* * *

**Voilà j'ai séparé le chapitre précédent en deux parce que... bah 4 points de vue sur un chapitre c'est un peu chaud nan ? Mais si vous préférez que le prochain soit posté d'un coup, faites-moi signe !**


	23. De sang et de neige

**Hé bah voilà, je m'y suis remis après... un temps infini.  
**

**Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

**De sang et de neige  
**

Adam jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la rue principale de Pré-au-lard et grimaça. Il ne voyait pas grand chose à cause de la fumée dégagée par l'incendie, mais les explosions colorées qui apparaissaient régulièrement n'auguraient rien de bon.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on parte, dit-il en donnant un coup de pieds dans le mur à moitié effondré. Vincent, tu as une idée ?

-Il faudrait traverser cette rue sans nous faire voir, répondit l'intéressé en toussant. Mais vu notre nombre...

-On ne laisse personne en arrière, le coupa Zack. C'est hors de question.

-Le plus important, c'est que Sally et Adam s'en sortent !

Zack ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de répondre à ça.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que leur survie est capitale, reprit Vincent d'une voix radoucie. On était d'accord là-dessus, tu te souviens ?

-On ne vous abandonnera pas, intervint Adam. Arrête de dire ce genre de conneries. Pas vrai, Sally ?

La Gryffondor acquiesça, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Le né-moldu lui jeta un regard agacé. Elle ne les aidait pas vraiment en restant à l'écart, tout comme Aymeric. Bon sang, ils s'étaient entraînés en vue d'une situation pareille, pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas ?!

-J'ai peut-être une idée, fit Vincent, brisant le silence ambiant. Adam, tu maîtrise le sortilège du Rempart ?

-A peu près, oui. Mais créer un mur de pierre ne fera qu'attirer l'attention sur nous !

-Ce n'est pas à un mur de pierre que je pense, plutôt à un écran de fumée.

-Oh... je peux essayer.

Le né-moldu se concentra, visualisant la fumée qui l'entourait. Etait-ce seulement possible ?

-Moenia !

Tout autour de lui, les cendres mêlées à la fumée de l'incendie tourbillonnèrent, formant un bouclier opaque. Adam fit quelques pas, mal assuré, mais se rendit compte qu'il contrôlait sans peine son sortilège.

-C'est facile, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Et avec ça, je suis invisible au milieu de toute cette fumée !

-Parfait, sourit Vincent. Allons-y.

-Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire !

* * *

Nicolas hocha la tête et se concentra sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Il voyait les flammes, les corps inertes des élèves dans les rues... Chacun d'eux avait encore un futur, signe qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. A quoi rimait cette comédie ? Pourquoi les attaquer et les laisser vivants ?

-Je ne comprends pas, soupira-t-il. Il se passe des choses bizarres là-bas.

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel.

-Premières nouvelles !

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le plan de ces mages noirs n'est pas logique... je n'arrive pas à percevoir leur véritable futur. Que comptent-ils faire ?

-Détruire Poudlard, à tout hasard ?

-Ils ne font rien aux élèves, ça ne colle pas.

-Ils attendent peut-être autre chose ?

L'oracle ferma les yeux et tenta de visualiser sa tante. Elle était toujours dans son bureau, derrière les solides murs de Beauxbâtons. Un homme se tenait à côté d'elle et lui disait...

-...Injoignables, murmura le jeune garçon.

-Qui ?

-L'Ordre du Phénix.

-Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, dit Olivier en se dirigeant vers la sortie du salon. Ils mobilisent toutes leurs forces, et nous devrions en faire autant. La Caladrius doit entrer en scène !

Nicolas se tourna vers lui.

-Ils ne te prendront pas au sérieux...

-Dans ce cas, j'irai seul !

Adam attrapa Vincent par l'épaule, inquiet.

-Ca va aller ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le rassura son ami. Je me fais plus de soucis pour Sally et Aymeric.

Le né-moldu grimaça et se tourna vers le Serpentard, toujours assis contre un mur. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre cette attitude passive face au danger, lui qui avait toujours réagi. Parfois de la mauvaise manière, mais il s'était pris en main, à chaque fois !

-Lève-toi, Aym', s'énerva-t-il. Tu vas pas rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent te chercher !

Le Serpentard leva ses yeux rougis vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? marmonna-t-il. On ne sera en sécurité nulle part.

-D'où l'idée de la fuite, répliqua Adam. Si on arrive à atteindre la forêt...

-Ca ne marchera pas.

Le Serdaigle fronça les sourcils, attrapa son ami par le bras et l'obligea à se relever.

-Là, tu me saoules ! Tu vas venir avec nous que tu le veuilles ou non, compris ?

Aymeric acquiesça doucement, peu convaincu.

-Zack, ramène Sally par ici. Moenia !

La fumée ambiante s'épaissit tout autour d'eux, les empêchant de voir à plus de quelques mètres mais les rendant invisibles aux yeux des autres. Adam s'étonna une nouvelle fois de la facilité qu'il avait eu à lancer le sortilège et se mit à avancer, les autres sur ses talons. C'était dur, maintenir un sort n'était pas aussi simple que de le lancer. Sur sa droite, il entendait le bruit du combat et, derrière lui, la respiration sifflante de Vincent. Ce dernier supportait de moins en moins leur environnement vicié, ravivant les inquiétudes de son ami.

-On y est presque, je crois, murmura Adam.

Les sons se faisaient moins distincts, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une rue latérale. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, le né-moldu relâcha la pression, découvrant la ruelle en question. Elle s'éloignait du centre du village, s'enfonçant dans une véritable purée de pois.

-La périphérie de Pré-au-lard est en feu, souffla Vincent. On se dirige vers un des foyers de l'incendie.

-C'est ça où rejoindre nos camarades, répliqua le bouclier.

-Adam à raison, renchérit Zack. On a plus le choix.

-On peut rester ici, hasarda Aymeric. Ils ne vont pas fouiller tout le village, si ?

-S'ils nous cherchent, ils le feront, murmura Sally.

-Continuons, décida Adam. Venez.

* * *

Estelle Floraison regarda Olivier dans les yeux, sondant son esprit.

-Vous partirez quoi qu'il arrive, Olivier. Je me trompe ?

-Vous me connaissez bien, sourit l'ex-champion de Beauxbâtons. Nous leur avons offert notre assistance, et ils l'auront.

-Je ne comprends pas tes motivations.

-Qui s'en soucie ?

La directrice saisit un petit sachet sur son bureau et le lança dans l'âtre de la grande cheminée située derrière elle. Il y eut un « pouf », puis un homme en sortit. Grand, l'air d'avoir beaucoup vécu, il avait des cheveux brun sale mi-long et des yeux verts pénétrants.

-Albert, fit Estelle sans se retourner. Rassemble les membres disponibles du Caladrius. Nous partons en guerre.

* * *

Vincent agita sa baguette, créant une bourrasque qui éclaircit les environs. Derrière lui, Adam traînait Aymeric, Zack et Sally à ses côtés. En temps normal, il aurait eu pitié du Serpentard, mais pour le coup... il en avait marre de son ami négatif au possible.

-On va s'en sortir, répéta-t-il pour la centième fois. Alors bouge tes fesses, Aym', je vais pas te porter non plus !

L'intéressé se redressa légèrement mais ne répondit pas.

-Il commence à faire chaud, fit remarquer Zack. On s'approche du feu.

-Espérons qu'il ne nous barrera pas la route, dit Sally. Je ne veux pas faire demi-tour...

-Nous non plus, je te rassure !

Ils continuèrent à cheminer dans un silence pesant, de temps à autre brisé par un bruit d'explosion ou la toux de Vincent. Ce dernier s'essoufflait d'ailleurs à vu d'œil malgré son air assuré, renforçant les inquiétudes d'Adam à son sujet. Bientôt, les crépitement du feu se firent entendre, et les flammes apparurent devant leurs yeux, hautes et sauvages, emplissant la totalité de la rue et léchant les maisons autour d'eux.

Ils étaient coincés.

-Comme par hasard, grimaça le né-moldu. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Vincent posa sa main sur la porte d'une des maisons, puis secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

-Elle est chaude, souffla-t-il. Elle brûle déjà de l'intérieur.

-On est fichu, se lamenta Aymeric. On doit faire demi-tour !

-On a plus trop le choix, fit Adam en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est foutu pour autant.

-_J'ai bien peur que si._

Comme un seul homme, le petit groupe fit volte-face. Un homme portant un masque reptilien leur faisait face, bras croisés et baguette en main. Il n'était pas très grand, mais semblait remplir toute la largeur de la rue.

-Ne serait-ce pas Sally Potter ? ricana-t-il. On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance.

Sans même réfléchir, Adam s'interposa entre son amie et le sorcier. C'était de la folie, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il ne pouvait laisser Sally à sa merci.

-Vous ne l'aurez pas ! cracha Zack en tirant sa cousine pétrifiée en arrière.

-Et c'est vous qui comptez m'en empêcher ? se moqua le mage noir. Maître Ulrich veut la vie de cette fille, et je compte bien la lui donner ! Avada...

-Kedavra !

Il y eut un éclair vert éblouissant. Adam entendit ses amis crier, puis vit le sorcier s'écrouler devant lui. Une seconde silhouette, plus grande et portant également un masque de serpent, sortit de la fumée et accourut près du né-moldu.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Adam tiqua. Cette voix... c'était la même que celle de l'homme qui l'avait attrapé par le col aux Trois Balais, il en était certain. L'avait-il suivi ? Pourquoi ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-il, secoué.

-Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas, répondit le mage noir. Dispersio !

Derrière eux, les flammes s'écartèrent, créant un passage vers la sortie du village.

-Je vous conseille de courir, les autres ne tarderont pas à arriver. Rejoignez la forêt, vous y serez plus en sécurité qu'ici.

Il recula et, faisant un large signe de sa main armée, créa un mur de feu entre les élèves et lui. Adam se retourna lentement, comme déphasé avec la réalité. Qui était cet homme ? La façon dont il parlait lui était si familière. Et cette odeur...

-Adam ! Vincent va mal !

Le né-moldu reprit ses esprits. Son ami était tombé à genoux, une main serrée contre sa poitrine. Juste à côté de lui, Aymeric regardait le corps du sorcier masqué avec horreur pendant que Zack soutenait Sally. Adam se précipita auprès de Vincent et l'aida à se relever, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Il faut continuer ! Cria-t-il aux autres. On a pas le choix ! Aym', viens !

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui.

-Il l'a... balbutia-t-il. Je... il l'a...

-Quoi ?!

-Il l'a tué !

-Et lui allait nous tuer, rétorqua Zack. Nous avons eu de la chance que l'autre arrive.

-On doit rejoindre la forêt, renchérit Adam.

Aymeric déglutit en hochant la tête et se releva pour les suivre. Le petit groupe arriva à la sortie de Pré-au-lard, là où les maisons se faisaient plus vieilles et espacées. Tentant le tout pour le tout, ils marchèrent à découvert jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, comptant inconsciemment sur leur... ange gardien ?

* * *

Olivier sortit de la cheminée d'un pas rapide et quitta le relais sans attendre les autres. Après avoir réuni les membres du Caladrius qui n'étaient pas en mission, soit une petite dizaine de personnes, Estelle Floraison avait décrété le début de l'opération et envoyé le jeune homme jusqu'à un relais de cheminées situé à une trentaine de kilomètres de Poudlard, dans une petite ville moldue. A présent, il lui fallait arriver jusque Pré-au-lard.

-Je peux y transplaner.

Olivier sursauta et se tourna vers Albert, qui venait de sortir à son tour. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ce dernier poursuivit :

-J'ai déjà... visité ce village, et je ne suis pas le seul. J'imagine que tu n'y es jamais allé ?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est un trou paumé.

-Faisons en sorte que ça le reste, alors.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Albert attrapa l'ex-champion par l'épaule et transplana. Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au beau milieu d'une forêt.

-Très réussi, railla Olivier.

-Mmh... j'ai dû être détourné par un sort anti-transplanage.

-Et donc, où sommes-nous ?

-Pas très loin, tu ne vois pas ?

Il montra le ciel d'un mouvement de tête. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et grimaça. Une fumée épaisse obscurcissait le ciel en provenance du sud, sans doute celle de l'incendie que Nicolas avait vu.

-Allons-y.

-On ne devrait pas attendre les autres ? intervint l'ex-champion.

-Ils ont sûrement été dispersés autour du village par l'anti-transplanage. Dépêchons-nous.

Olivier hocha la tête, peu rassuré, et suivit Albert. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'arrêter.

-Il y a quelqu'un, murmura-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

-Un ennemi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Les deux hommes se mirent dos à dos, tous leurs sens en alerte. La forêt était subitement devenue plus sombre et inquiétante. Une sorte de craquement sinistre se fit entendre à la gauche de l'ex-champion qui n'hésita pas une seconde :

-Stupefix !

L'éclair disparut dans les fougères, ne semblant toucher aucune cible. Une seconde plus tard, une silhouette en bondit et désarma Olivier avant de bloquer un sortilège venant d'Albert. Le jeune Français se jeta sur sa baguette, tombée quelques mètres plus loin, mais fut lourdement intercepté par un sortqui l'assomma à moitié. Il tenta de se relever, sans succès, et se contenta d'assister au duel entre son allié et leur ennemi, impuissant. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, mais enchaînait sorts offensifs et défensifs à grande vitesse. Face à lui, Albert ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à le contrer et répliquait calmement à chacune de ses attaques. Le duel serait sans fin

-Adelphes, stop !

* * *

Adam s'adossa à un arbre, soulagé. Ils avaient réussi ! Ils étaient arrivés sains et saufs dans les bois, loin du village et de ses combats. Le plus difficile était passé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à rejoindre Poudlard en contournant ses remparts. Revenant à la réalité, le né-moldu se tourna vers ses amis. D'autres problèmes s'annonçaient, et le plus inquiétant était l'état de Vincent, qui s'était considérablement détérioré depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Pré-au-lard. Le Serdaigle avait du mal à respirer et s'appuyait lourdement sur Zack. A contrario, Aymeric avait repris des couleurs et affichait le même air inquiet que Sally et son cousin.

-Je vais bien ! répéta Vincent pour la centième fois. J'ai juste besoin... de me reposer...

Il se laissa tomber sur un tapis de mousse et reprit son souffle.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien, s'énerva Adam. Arrête de dire le contraire, c'est...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un sortilège le frappa par derrière et l'envoya bouler quelques mètres plus loin, manquant de l'assommer. Il entendit Sally crier quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se retourna tant bien que mal, faisant face à son pire cauchemar.

-Je t'avais dit de ne plus recroiser ma route, non ?

* * *

Un homme grand et massif apparut dans les fourrés, et saisit le sorcier par le bras.

-Ils sont du Caladrius, fit-il en regardant Albert dans les yeux. N'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier baissa son arme en acquiesçant, impassible.

-Ordre du Phénix, j'imagine ?

-Tout bon.

Olivier parvint à se relever tant bien que mal et regarda son agresseur, un peu perdu.

-Vous êtes genre nos alliés ? grimaça-t-il. Merci pour mes côtes !

-Je vous ai pris pour des mages noirs, répliqua le dénommé Adelphes en haussant les épaules. C'était légitime, vous êtes apparus de nulle part.

-Si vous m'aviez regardé, vous auriez su que j'en suis pas un !

-Comment ça ?

-Ma tête vous dit rien ? Olivier Génerelle, champion de Beauxbâtons, tout ça ?

-Oh... effectivement.

-Plus important, fit l'autre homme. Comment avez-vous su ? Nous n'avons pu prévenir personne !

-Bah avec Nicolas, soupira Olivier. Vous savez ? L'oracle, celui qui voit tout partout...

-Vous n'êtes que deux ? Intervint Adelphes.

-Le sortilège anti-transplanage nous a séparés, répondit Albert. Les autres ne doivent pas êtres très loin.

-Vous avez pu joindre l'Ordre ?

-Injoignable.

-Ils sont sans doute partis en Amérique... nous ne nous attendions pas à une attaque pareille !

-Avec Lexandre et vous, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-Vous les connaissez ? S'étonna Olivier.

-Vaguement.

-Nous n'avpons pas de temps à perdre, les pressa Adelphes. Les élèves ont besoin d'aide.

-Ils vont bien, le rassura l'ex-champion. D'après Nicolas, les mages noirs ne les tuent pas.

-Ca veut dire que nous pouvons encore les aider !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et suivit ses alliés vers Pré-au-lard. Malgré son envie d'en découdre, il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il n'avait pas tenu une minute face à Adelphes... serait-il assez fort pour faire face à des sorciers versés dans la magie noire ?

* * *

-Taddicus !

Vincent leva la tête vers son cousin, terrorisé. Adam comprit de suite ce à quoi pensait son ami : Taddy avait trahi, tout comme leurs grands-parents. Et c'était malheureusement très probable.

-Tu es de mèche avec eux ? cracha Sally en sortant sa baguette.

-Ils m'ont offert ce que je voulais, répliqua le Serpentard. Je ne fais que leur rendre la pareille. Et en l'occurrence, c'est toi qu'ils veulent.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ? siffla Vincent. Taddicus...

-Tu ne comprends rien, cousin. Ils m'ont donné tellement de pouvoir...

Il s'arrêta, affichant un rictus bizarre, puis pointa sa baguette vers la Gryffondor et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, la désarma. Il contra ensuite sans peine le sort que Zack lui lança et le projeta contre un arbre. Aymeric n'eut même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'il se retrouva stupefixé. Profitant de cette distraction, Sally chercha sa baguette à tâtons dans les fougères mais fut stupefixée à son tour avant de la retrouver. Ne resta qu'Adam et Vincent, le premier à moitié dans les vapes, le second incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Amusons-nous un peu, sourit Taddy. Expelliarmus.

Le né-moldu sentit sa baguette lui échapper et grimaça. Il ne pouvait même plus espérer se défendre, maintenant, et n'arrivait même pas à se relever ! Taddicus se tourna vers son cousin et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Je te déteste, cousin, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte, mais tout a toujours tourné autour de toi. Nos grands-parents... ils ne parlent que de toi. Ils ont beau te critiquer, c'est en toi qu'ils avaient placé leurs espoirs, pas en moi. C'est toi qu'ils auraient voulu voir à Serpentard, toi qui aurait dû rejoindre la Relève... et ils ne se remettront jamais de tes choix. Et même comme ça, ils ne me voient pas.

-Tu dis... n'importe quoi... siffla le Serdaigle. Ils me haïssent...

-Et ils ne ressentent rien pour moi ! Aucune fierté pour celui qui a rejoint leur Maison et...

Pendant qu'il déversait sa haine et sa rancœur sur son cousin, Adam regarda derrière lui. Il n'arriverait jamais à retrouver sa baguette dans les fourrés. Mettant une main dans sa poche droite, il sentit un manche en bois et frissonna. Il n'allait tout de même pas...?

Mais s'il ne faisait rien, tout serait perdu. Sally serait capturée. Ses amis sans doute tués, et lui avec.

Le né-moldu se releva, puisant dans ses dernières forces et, dans un cri désespéré, se rua sur Taddicus. Ce dernier fit volte-face, surpris, mais ne put éviter sa charge et tomba en arrière en hurlant, lâchant sa précieuse baguette. Adam resta collé contre lui, déterminé, ignorant les cris et les coups du Serpentard. Ce dernier finit par s'évanouir, succombant à la douleur. Les larmes aux yeux et pris d'une violente envie de vomir, le né-moldu se releva, les mains et la robe tâchés de sang.

Et, part terre, gisait Taddy, un couteau de cuisine profondément enfoncé dans la poitrine.


End file.
